The Forgotten Child Of The Yotsuba
by Mahevara
Summary: In this story, the main character is Tatsuya and other characters. The story is about Tatsuya's life in tha Yotsuba Clan, how did he grow within his Clan, What is the clan for him?, What is Tatsuya for the Clan?, And other things. - Warning : This story is discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone ...

Before you start reading the story, I would like to mention something very important. My native language is not the English language, since I have learned the English through reading, writing and less listening NOT academically. So likely you will see many mistakes (Prosaic Vocabulary, depiction, and many other things) Of course! I will welcome any help from you to correct my grammar mistakes or offering a better way to demonstrate something related to the story . (Thank you for your understanding).

* * *

I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. I am just a simple fun of this series. you may not agree with me about how powerful may be Tatsuya is in my story. Of course if you have better ideas than mines then I will follow it for the sake of the story. So please I am looking forward for your reviews.

 **Then let's start the story …**

* * *

 ** _Almost 34 years ago..._**

It was a time of war, _World War III_.

Until 2062, The Yotsuba Clan was one of the Ten Master Clans in Japan. For everyone who doesn't knows or even knows the Yotsuba clan, at that time, was like any powerful clan of the Ten Master Clans. At that era, the head clan of the Yotsuba clan was Yotsuba Genzou and the father of twins Yotsuba Miya ( _oldest-twin daughter_ ) and Yotsuba Maya ( _youngest-twin daughter_ ) .

During the _World War III_ , Dahan was quickly able to break away and establish itself as an independent nation. Also the Kunlunfang Institute became attached to Dahan when it became an independent nation, where the Kunlunfang Institute became the nucleus of Dahan's military power. For that reason, Dahan could oppose the Great Asian Alliance despite its inferior material resources. While opposing the Great Asian Alliance, Dahan and Japan became allies in order to fight against a common enemy.

However, a tragic even happened during that year, Yotsuba Maya was around twelve, Maya was kidnapped by Dahan. She was experimented on, for experiments related to magician manufacturing, by her kidnappers from Dahan's infamous Kunlunfang Institute.

After she was rescued, Yotsuba Genzou ordered Yotsuba Miya to use her unique magic on Maya to separate the emotions from the memories of the atrocities she had suffered through, for fear that they would destroy her. For Miya it was the first time to use her unique magic on that complicated level, Unable to only target the specific memory, Miya ends up removing the emotions from all of the memories she had experienced for the past twelve years. After waking up, Maya blames Miya for what she had done, saying that she had "killed" the person she was before, and her personality changes. Due to that Maya had been left her body broken and unable to bear children.

In return, the Yotsuba clan decided to avenge their kin by eliminating everyone connected with the Institute. Yotsuba Genzou with the support of 30 Yotsuba Clan members. For the sacrifice of a mere thirty people, the Yotsuba clan assassinated four thousand: cabinet ministers, high class bureaucrats, officers, magicians and researchers; as for the continent of Asia, it had all its research results on modern magic annihilated. Due to this damage, Dahan suffered an internal collapse after half year and the Great Asian Alliance unified the continent of Asia at the end of The _World War III_.

That year known as _**'The Nightmare of 2062'**_ , and among those who knew the truth about the collapse of Dahan, the Yotsuba were feared as **_'Untouchable'_**.

* * *

 _ **Warning : Most of the information, I borrowed from the WiKia.**_

 _ **This is the end of the First Chapter of my story.**_

 _ **As you can see it is only about the Yotsuba before the real timeline of the story.**_

 _ **The next chapter will start from AD2095 ..**_

 _ **Please be Patient ..**_

 _ **Thank you :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the current era AD2095 …**

After losing half of their combat force, including Yotsuba Genzou. The Yotsuba Clan became secretive clan for the needed of protecting the rest of the members of the clan, and due to the extremely secrecy surrounding the Yotsuba Clan, the general public doesn't know which Magicians are connected to the Yotsuba Clan. Currently, the only publicly known Magician from the Yotsuba Clan is the current head of the Yotsuba Clan; Yotsuba Maya.

Even though the Yotsuba Clan lost half of its combat force, the Yotsuba Clan still one of the two most powerful clans in the Ten Master Clans alongside the Saegusa Clan. Yotsuba Maya, the current head of the Yotsuba Clan, is considered one of, if not the most powerful magicians in the world and who possess the Strongest Magic in the world called 'Meteor Stream', earning her the names 'Devil of the far East' and 'Queen of Night'. She is so fearsome that even the members of the Yotsuba Clan are terrified of her.

In the Yotsuba Clan, each individual possessed unique inherited ability which varied into two types. For some, they would have calculation area that was wrapped by a strong power, produce strong and unique/specialized magic for them. For example, Yotsuba Maya possessed a specialized/unique magic called Meteor stream. For others, they would have some form of Mental Interference Magic ability unique for them that can't be classified within Systematic Magic. For example, Yotsuba Miya possessed a forbidden Outer-Systematic magic called Mental Design Interference.

 _ **The branch houses of the Yotsuba Clan are:**_

Shibiba family : Shiiba Hidetsugu (Branch House Head).

Kuroba family : Kuroba Juuzou (Former Branch House Head), Kuroba Mitsugu (Branch House Head), Kuroba Fumiya (Candidate), Kuroba Ayako (Fumiya's sister-twin).

Shizuka family: Shizuka Haruto (Branch House Head).

Shibata family: Shibata Osamu (Branch House Head), Shibata Katsushige (Candidate).

Mugura family : Mugura Asumi (Branch House Head).

Tsukuba family: Tsukuba Touka (Branch House Head), Tsukuba Yuuka (Candidate).

Mashiba family: Mashiba Shinsuke (Branch House Head).

Shiba family* : Shiba Miya (Yotsuba Miya), Shiba Miyuki (Candidate).

 _*The truth, Shiba family is not officially parts of the Yotsuba clan since they contents of only 2 persons, however they considered as branch family for the sake of Yotsuba Miya (Shiba Miya).*_

Shiba Tatsuya is the oldest son of Shiba Miya (Her maiden name was Yotsuba Miya). He is eleven months older than his younger and only sibling Miyuki. Before his birth the whole Yotsuba clan was praying for him since he was fetus to be the superman-like and powerful leader who protect their future generations from this an unjust world. The day he was born, The Whole Yotsuba Clan were waiting the report about the newborn Tatsuya from the main house, who was, at that time the head clan of the Yotsuba Clan, Yotsuba Eisaku has unique magic (innate magic) allows him to measurement the potential of the newborn by looking at the Magic Calculation Area (MCA) of the newborn and know what kind of magic he was born with. Usually Yotsuba Eisaku needs only a half hour to finish looking at the MCA of the newborn, and report the potential of the newborn to the Branch House Heads of the Yotsuba Clan after only an hour after childbirth, but this time it was unlike anytime the main house didn't report to the branch houses about any information Tatsuya's potential, only that Tatsuya has born. In the next day, the main house of the Yotsuba Clan reported to the branch houses that 'Shiba Tatsuya is Born-Specialized Magician, his Magic Calculation Area is dominated by a magic, rendering him unable to wield other types of Systematic Magic. His magic power is called 'Restoration' by reading the structural information of any object up to specific time in the past with his Restoration magic he can restore anything to its original state, for that reason Tatsuya is ouster of his position as the next head clan of the Yotsuba Clan and asking the branch houses to find a candidate from each family and the best with potential will be the next successor'. With that report the hopes of the Yotsuba Clan members completely crushed. The people who were praying for the newborn Tatsuya, some of them believed that the reason he was born with weird power maybe because of their prayers to him to born with strong magic and the other believed that their prayers for him wasn't the reason to born with weird power. When Tatsuya was 13 years old, he had finished his training with the guardians of the main house under the supervision of his mentor Kuroba Juuzou, who was one of two able to survived from the war against Dahan alongside Yotsuba Eisaku (Deceases when Tatsuya was two years old), after that the head clan at that time was Yotsuba Maya appointed him as Miyuki's Guardian, branch head houses were not satisfied with the decision, some for the reason Tatsuya couldn't possess magic power to protect Miyuki and some other still can't understand why he is a guardian. However, Maya said that it was Miya who requested Tatsuya to be a Miyuki's Guardian and after Tatsuya agreement, she approved the decision and she will not accept any objection. None of the branch head houses tried to resisted in fear incurred the wrath of Yotsuba Maya.

In December of 2095, branch houses (branch families) of the Yotsuba Clan receives an envelope from the main house of the Yotsuba Clan, Within the envelope there is an invitation for a new year's Yotsuba Clan gathering, however unlike previous year they specially added "Everybody must attend" on the invitation. Everybody from the Yotsuba Clan understands that "the time has come" to decide the next head for Yotsuba Clan.

 **The candidates are:**

 _ **Shiba Miyuki:** _

Miyuki is the younger sister of Tatsuya, unlike her brother, who was technically demoted from being a heir, she is now the number one potential successor. Miyuki's innate ability is Outer-Systematic Mental interference called Cocytus.

 _ **Kuroba Fumiya:**_

Fumiya is the Kuroba family candidate to be Maya's Successor. As one of the candidates to being the Yotsuba heir, Fumiya is both skillful and powerful. Like Miyuki he was born with an innate ability which has the trait of unique Outer-Systematic Magic called "Direct Pain".

 _ **Shibata Katsushige:**_

Katsushige is one of the candidates. He was born with an innate ability which was Specialized/Unique magic known as 'Density Control' – His signature magic allowing him to freely manipulate the density of gas, liquid and bodies.

 _ **Tsukuba Yuuka:**_

Yuuka is one of the candidates. Yuuka is a rare magician who specializes in Outer-Systematic Type and unlike Shiba Miyuki who specialized in high class spell, she is more of a generalist.

On December 30th, 2095, a day before the new year's Yotsuba gathering at the mansion of the main house, Yotsuba Maya was lost in deep thought for a while, after sipping tea from her cup she picked up the buzzer on the table.

The faint chime of a handbell rang out, not a minute later a soft knock rang from the door.

"Did you call for me ?"

Hayama had formerly served the previous Yotsuba Head and was now continuing his service under Maya. While he only appeared slightly past middle age, he was actually over 70 years old.

"Hayama-san, please inform the candidates and Ayako-san that they have been invited on a dinner with me"

"Certainly"

Hayama bowed, then left the room as he carried out Maya's instructions.

On the night of December 30th,2095, Shiba Miyuki, Kuroba Fumiya, Kuroba Ayako, Shibata Katsushige and Tsukuba Yuuka are sitting on table has been prepared in the traditional Japanese way with Yotsuba Maya as the head of the table while Miyuki Fumiya and Ayako on the right side of the table, and on the left side of table Yuuka and Katsushige.

"I am glad that every one of you is here"

Maya said those words in a tone indiscernible from her true feelings or a simple façade.

"Thank you very much for the invitation, Oba-sama"

Miyuki responses for her aunt words with a respectfully bow of her head, which the rest did the same by bowing their head in thanks for the invitation.

"It's fine, since this meeting is very important for the future of the Yotsuba Clan, because I will decide who will be the elected successor for the next head clan by the end of our meeting."

"we can continue our conversation while we are eating"

As Maya gives the permission for the rest to start eating, they start eating while waiting for Maya to start the conversation, even though four of the five are candidates to be Maya's successor but they still can't hold themselves in front someone fearsome like her, not only them but even the rest of the Yotsuba Clan members are terrifying of her to degree that it is impossible to hold a casual conversation with her.

"Yuuka-san I really feel relief that you were able to flee from the organization that have been trying to captured you alive for the second time"

"My apologies for making you worry"

Yuuka answered Maya with bowing her head.

Maya nodded leisurely at Yuuka's posture.

"Though the first time you were able to flee without faced them in direct fight but it seems the last time it was very difficult on you, you incurred harm and your guardian was killed in the confrontation"

Before Two days, on December 28th, Yuuka and her guardian were on their way to the main house of the Yotsuba Clan, International Criminal organization attacked Yuuka and her guardian to capture Yuuka alive for her genes, which has a high affinity for Mental Interference Magic. However, Yuuka was forced to retreat to Tokyo, after suffering injuries and getting her guardian killed in the confrontation.

Glancing at Yuuka's anxiety appearance.

"Don't bother yourself in thinking about them because all the necessary actions,to make sure they will not move again on you, has been taken"

"Thank you very much"

Again Yuuka bowed her head deeply as thankfulness.

"You don't have to thank me, since I am not the one who did that".

Maya said that with a charming smile, the candidates and Ayako were not only surprised by Maya's response but also the way she smiled.

Until now, Miyuki had respectfully maintained her position as a listener, but at this time …

A soft knock rang from the door, interrupted Miyuki's intention for asking a question.

It was the head butler Hayama, after bowing deeply, he mutters in Maya's ear, Maya smiles.

None of the candidates or Ayako understands why she smiled, or the intention behind her smile.

"I'd like to change our location after the dinner, Hayama-san please prepare tea in the Solarium."

Hayama bowed, and left the room, currying out Maya' instructions.

After a few minutes, the dinner meeting is finished.

"Please let's change our location to the Solarium, we will continue our conversation there."

After Maya said those words she left the dining room, and the candidates and Ayako followed her to the Solarium.

After entering the Solarium, there was a young man stands in front extensive area of glass looking at the sky specifically the moon.

* * *

**Solarium; a room fitted with extensive areas of glass to admit sunlight.**

 ** _And this is the end of the second chapter . :)_**

 ** _I hope you real like the chapter and please offer your opinions and ideas to me I will gladly welcome it ._**

 ** _Thank you._**


	3. Chapter 3

That young man was Shiba Tatsuya, Tatsuya is 178.8 cm tall, well-built and is described as someone with charming visage, has perfectly matches the description of a 'young and handsome', even though he has handsome face you can't ignore his sharp features, his hair is too black, white skinned, he and Miyuki shares only one features which is the color of eyes, his eyes is deep blue like you were looking at the depths of the ocean.

When Miyuki, Fumiya and Ayako's eyes falls on Tatsuya.

They may be sharing the same look however each one of them has his own way of looking to Tatsuya.

Miyuki often shows overly affectionate toward Tatsuya. For Miyuki, Tatsuya is the person that Miyuki loves and respects the most alongside with her mother, her love and respect for Tatsuya is great enough that Miyuki is delighted whenever Tatsuya admires her in anyway or spoiling her. Nevertheless, Tatsuya doesn't scold/reprove if Miyuki did something wrong, she gets over sad sometimes in letting Tatsuya disappointed in her when she makes problems for him, early that she starts crying until he told her that he is not disappointed in her and starting spoiling to let her feel satisfied that he is not angry from her.

Fumiya greatly admires Tatsuya and aspires to be like him in terms of skill. He easily gets embarrassed and overjoy whenever he is praised by Tatsuya. Although Fumiya loves and respects Miyuki like an older sister just like Ayako, he reveres and admires Tatsuya even more than either of them. He also feels gratitude toward Tatsuya for teaching him how to use the magic in more creative way.

Ayako has strong feelings for Tatsuya, _believing_ that he is always protecting her and feeling gratitude to him for teaching her how to use her innate magic and therefore allowing her to establish herself as a great magician among the Yotsuba Clan members. She also overestimated his skills abilities.

Yuuka and Katsushige's reactions were different than Miyuki, Fumiya and Ayako, they were surprised by seeing him in the room. They don't show hostility or any dislikes toward Tatsuya you can say it is more like neutrality relationship, however comparing Tatsuya to Miyuki they don't highly respects him like how they showed for Miyuki _as magician_ despite admiring his material skills.

Miyuki, Fumiya and Ayako, even though they were so happy seeing Tatsuya, still none of them trying to move in front Maya in fear that they may show disrespect to the head clan of Yotsuba Clan. When Maya reaches over her table she stops and gazing upon Tatsuya without utterance a word.

"Onii-sama I am glad to see you"

Miyuki moved forward to her older brother, and uttered those words with bowed respectfully.

"Ah Miyuki, I see that you were doing good without me"

Tatsuya turned around to look at his precious sister, and uttered those words with his gentle smile and voice.

"Tatsuya-Niisama, Good Evening"

"Tatsuya-Oniisama, it good to see that you are doing well"

Ayako and Fumiya followed Miyuki actions with uttering those words.

"Both of you, it has been a while"

Tatsuya uttered those words with gentle smile.

Fumiya was nervous when he saw Tatsuya, however that kind of attribute it wasn't out of fear from Tatsuya, the real reason is that he hasn't see Tatsuya since a long time, and was very excited for seeing him though Ayako was also very happy and excited to see him but she didn't' show any attributed being nervous, she was more relaxed than Fumiya.

"Ara Ara … Miyuki-san, Ayako-san and Fumiya-san … "

As those words left Maya's mouth, the three of them tensed for a moment,  
even though Maya didn't show any reprimand in her words, her voice was almost absent of all emotions but was mixed with a little evilly-cheerful tone.

They turned around and look upon Maya, who showed the sign 'hand sign' to sit at the sofa.

"Please take a sit"

"Please Yuuka-san and Katsushige-san also take a sit"

Yuuka and Katsushige followed Maya's instructions and the same for Miyuki, Fumiya and Ayako all of them sat on the expensive sofa.

Maya turns her gaze to Tatsuya, for a moment both of them were looking to each eyes without uttering a word, Maya simply sits on the chair over the table without telling a Tatsuya even a word.

For Yuuka and Katsushige they were naturalist, they didn't show any kind of emotion for Maya's behavior to Tatsuya.  
Whilst, Miyuki, Fumiya, and Ayako were trying to keep a natural façade.

While she simply sat for a few moments sipping tea from her cup, as Tatsuya sat down in silence facing her at the same table.  
In silence, in other words, without asking or waiting for permission.

Such a behavior didn't pass without showing a surprised face for everyone in the room.

Tatsuya appearance, as he leaned back in his chair waiting for her words, was absent from all apprehension or fear.

**( _Maya's point of view: Tatsuya in front her, the extensive glass on her right, the candidates and Ayako on her left_ )**

While Maya sipping tea of her cup butler Hayama brought, she glimpses at that appearance.  
Maya returns her cup to its saucer.

"The last time we faced each other like this was almost a year ago huh."

There were no hints of hubris in her voice or expression.

"Indeed"

At Tatsuya leisurely seated appearance, Maya also adopted a more informal attitude than before.  
There was silence for a while, Maya sips tea of her cup. Then glancing upon Tatsuya more carefully this time than before.

"It seems to me that you are exhausted"

Maya said that without showing emotion on her face.  
You can say that she has naturalistic face.

"I am not really surprised, even though I was trying to cover this truth"

Tatsuya response was very simple.

"My apologies for pushing you that hard"

With a simple an apologize from Maya.

"I was only doing my duty, there is no need for a such concern"

As those words coming out of Tatsuya's mouth, Maya smiled.

It was not like the room is empty or there is no one except Maya and Tatsuya in the room,  
the candidates an Ayako even though they were in the same room,  
they didn't even utter a letter, that attributes from them, it is not because they haven't been allowed to speak more than they were in utter stunning of the way Yotsuba Maya and Shiba Tatsuya were converting.  
Holding a formal conversation with Yotsuba Maya is almost difficult without being in fear or feeling a lot of stress,  
even so Tatsuya is holding causally conversation with her without being in apprehension or fear.

Suddenly, a soft knock rang from the door, it was butler Hayama but this time, he is holding a small device in his hand.

With a deep bow.

"My apologies for interrupting your conversation"

"Did you bring _It_?"

Maya turned her sigh to Hayama.

"Yes milady"

"Then display it for us."

Even though Hayama was inwardly surprised with her sudden decision, He didn't show on his face any sign of being surprised.  
Because whatever he was planning to display should not be displayed now or that was the plan.

"Certainly"

Instead of, he obedient her.

Maya turned her sigh this time to the candidates and Ayako.

"My apologies to you for making you wait; I would like to decide who will be my successor for the next head clan for Yotsuba, but please before that let watch this"

Maya said that with smiled. Then turned her sigh to Hayama .

"Hayama-san, Is it ready?"

"Yes milady"

"Please let us watch it, and some more tea for me and our guests"

"Certainly"

Everyone except Tatsuya turned their sigh to the display screen.

In the screen Tatsuya showed standing on the highest building in the city.  
By looking carefully on Tatsuya's clothes, you can see that it's the same clothes he is wearing now except that on the video he also wearing black jacket, black sunglasses and black gloves.  
In other words, Tatsuya was there before he came to the main house, which mean this video had been recorded since a few hours in the night.

Hayama, at that time, already brought some tea for everyone .

"Tatsuya-sama, would you like a black coffee?"

"Please"

Tatsuya answered was very short and simple.

Hayama knows very well that Tatsuya prefers the black coffee over the tea,  
so he asked Tatsuya if he wants to drink a black coffee instead of a tea as Maya instructed him.

Anyway, the candidates and Ayako were shocked for calling Tatsuya as Tatsuya – "sama" instead of calling him Tatsuya – "dono" like always Hayama do.  
Moreover, Hayama has just disobeyed a direct order from his mistress by asking him whether he prefers to drink a coffee instead of a tea,  
the most stunning was Maya's behavior in their point of you, she simply ignored what happened and kept her sigh on the display screen like nothing happened.  
Honestly the people who were very stunning of Maya's behavior were Yuuka and Katsushige more Miyuki, Fumiya and Ayako however that didn't change the fact they still shocked.

Whereas, Tatsuya has the same features as before, relaxed without showing any kind of reaction for the situation.  
After sipping a coffee of his cup, he returned it to its saucer.

"Tatsuya-sama, we apology for making you wait, we are ready now!"

That voice came from the display screen this time, and also refers to Tatsuya as Tatsuya – "sama" instead of Tatsuya – "dono",  
however this time none gives any reaction.

"It is fine, more importantly! why is there a camera here?"

Even though Tatsuya didn't appear to be anger, as those words left Tatsuya's mouth the servant, who was talking to Tatsuya, stiffened with tensed.  
He didn't tense because Tatsuya will get anger over him or out of fear, because he inwardly knew that Tatsuya will not harm him for following an order.  
However, he can't sweep out the tensed inside him, because he knew Tatsuya will refuse whatever he plans to do now.

"It was a direct order from the honored head clan Maya-sama to record Tatsuya-sama's mission,  
please consider that Maya-sama has promised that she will punish us if Tatsuya-sama breaks the camera,  
or refuses the mission to be recorded"

The servant answered Tatsuya without holding even one thing.

"In other words, even if I break the camera or refuse the mission to be recorded, you are the one who will be punished not me"

Tatsuya concluded the servant words in easier explanation, or you can say he knew how Maya was thinking.

The servant merely nodded in hopping Tatsuya will not break the camera or refuse the mission.

Tatsuya turns his sigh forward to the city from above the highest building in the city.

"I always believe that no matter what area _a human_ is excelled in, still can't be called a perfect in that area.  
But when it comes to her as leader, I start doubt my beliefs"

Tatsuya exhaled weakly and muttered those words.

Tatsuya understands that Maya did that on propose,  
Knowing Tatsuya will break the camera or will refuse the mission to be recorded if he will be the one will who Maya will punish then he doesn't mind,  
but Maya knows exactly that Tatsuya will not break or refuse if the servant is the one who will be punished.

In other words, this is the servant's mission to record Tatsuya's mission, if he fails in doing it he will be punish for whatever reasons.

That what the people called him : "very cunning leader".

"Alright, do what you have been ordered"

Tatsuya said those words to the servant from over his shoulder without turning around.

"Thank you very much"

The servant bowed deeply gratefully.

"One more thing, this is _**NOT**_ a mission!"

"… my apologies"

"Then let's begin"

At that time, everyone was listening to the conversation between Tatsuya and the servant,  
except Tatsuya who either looking to the table while sipping a coffee from his cup or looking outside through the extensive glass.

But ...

"Ara Ara … I am really embarrassed with such a praise"

... his praise didn't go without comment.

Maya said that with big charming smile while her right hand on her right cheek.  
Still with that smile, you really can't decide if she honest or merely a facade.

"I did not praise you, I just admitted the truth"

Tatsuya response to Maya while they stared at each other.

Maya gives weakly giggled while covering her mouth in proper behavior for a gentle lady, then turning her sigh to the display screen again.

"Tatsuya-sama, everything is ready"

Tatsuya pulled out a long-barreled CAD from his left shoulder holster. This was a Specialized CAD shaped that was modeled after Silver Series Long-Models.

He stood before the protective railing of the building and slightly raised his right hand. The "muzzle" of the CAD was aimed at the Yokohama Grand Hotel far off near the bottom of the hill. There was a room originally reserved for the eastern branch of the Hong Kong-based criminal organization "No Head Dragon" and served as their operational HQ for eastern Japan.

The members of the organization were discussing. Suddenly, they heard muffled screams.

In the corners of the room, four men could be seen.  
They were the Generators lent to the eastern Japanese branch to serve as personal defenses.  
In order to protect against foreign attack, they provided four different types of magic defenses.  
The Generator responsible for Data Fortification on the walls was precisely the source of these screams.  
The reason was blatantly obvious. The south facing wall had a gaping huge hole in it.

This was not caused by a collision, incision, or even a crack in the wall.  
The only remnants were the steel bars and structure hanging loosely with some puffs of yellow dust and settling cement.

The screams were caused by the destruction of Data Fortification and the subsequent feedback to the caster.

Still, the painful sounds only lasted for a few seconds.

The members of the organization swiftly noticed the cause of the screams.

No Head Dragon was not simply a criminal organization; they were a criminal organization that abused magic.

In order to rise to the upper echelon, an individual must fulfill the condition of being a Magician.

They had to manipulate and identify magic. Hence they were able to comprehend what unfolded before their eyes.

The Eidos surrounding the Generator who let out those piteous

screams — this was a Magician's natural defense that unconsciously

spread out to automatically protect oneself with Data Fortification — had been stripped away.

No, the impression was more like the armor was being evaporated.  
In an instant, the Generator's whole body was fading.  
At this time, the space the Generator's body used to occupy burst into a small flame.

Before the sprinklers could come alive, the small flame intermixed with orange, blue, and purple swiftly disappeared.  
What fell to the rug was simply ashes! .  
The Generator's entire body disappeared and this was all that remained.

The members of the organization were so terrified that they forgot to scream.  
They peered at one another with horrified expressions.

* * *

The member of the 'No Head Dragon', they were not the only one who were terrified.  
Yuuka, Katsushige, Fumiya and Ayako were also have the same shocked mixed with a little horrified expression,  
thought Miyuki with a less degree than them, she still didn't see it used on the highest level or even on living body.  
They were peering in the display screen with horrified expressions.  
Enough to simply forgot that they are setting with Yotsuba Maya in the same room.

"What was that …?!"

Katsushige said it with those mixed expressions on his face.  
Although, Yuuka has the same expressions on her face she didn't utterance even a letter.  
Fumiya and Ayako, even though they may understand 'what is going on?',  
they still don't know that Tatsuya can do something like that with his magic.  
But they were having the same expressions that Yuuka and Katsushige have but with a less degree of reaction than them.  
For Miyuki, she was quickly able to regain her composed .

Maya was sipping a tea of her cup and keep watching the video without showing any expression.  
The same goes with Hayama, he didn't show any expression while standing far of them and keep watching the display screen and waiting order from his mistress.

Tatsuya didn't even glimpse to the screen. Either sipping a coffee from his cup or looking at outside.

* * *

All of a sudden, the telephone rang.  
The sound came from the hidden land line that only the members of the origination had access to.  
One of them picked up the phone with extreme trepidation.  
There was no image. Only the sound came across the display monitor.

"Hello, everyone from 'No Head Dragon's' eastern Japanese branch!"

Tatsuya spoke in an unnaturally cheery voice.  
The voice that came across the speaker was that of a young man — _a teenager_.

"...Who are you?"

The voice didn't contain an interrogator's edge.  
Was this because he was quaking on the inside after watching a human body disintegrate into the aether (Classical element) ?

"I come to return the favor."

When these words fell, the Wide Area Interference protecting the members of the organization disappeared without a trace.  
Before their eyes, a dimly lit flame ignited and swiftly vanished.  
The sprinklers reacted to the multiple heat sources and inundated the area with high pressured spray.  
The Generator that should be standing there had vanished without a trace.

"Where? Number 14, where did that come from?"

One of the members stammered his words in order.  
Number 14's slow, plodding movement pointed towards the broken hole in the wall.  
Across the street was the highest point on this street.  
Another a member quickly snatched up a sniper rifle.  
After raising the optical lens to his eye, he raised the magnification.  
On the rooftop of the Yokohama Bay Tower, a youth was visible for the member of the organization.  
the member immediately screamed and fell to the floor.  
His eye had been slashed by the shattered lens from the scope.

Still, the other members didn't have the leisure time to worry about their moaning comrade who clutched at his eye.

"Number 14, Number 16, kill him!"

More than one voice ordered the Generators to retaliate.  
However—

"Unable to comply."

"Not within range."

The generators answered simply .

"Don't you dare talk back to me! Attack!"

The response came through the phone.

"Did you really believe I would give you the chance?"

As those words left Tatsuya's mouth.  
the last 10 generators turned them into ashes and faded from the existence of the earth simultaneously.

"instead of issuing orders to your tools. Why not try by yourself?"

Nevertheless, the men didn't seem to have the strength to rouse themselves to a fury.  
That was a distance at which the naked eye couldn't even make out if someone was there.  
 _No one present_ had the ability to use magic against someone who was both unidentifiable and out of range.

One man sprinted for the land line.  
The others frantically brought up the wireless phones within their terminals.  
Yet, the land line only bleeped back a disconnected signal, nor were the wireless phones working either.

"It is useless. Right now I'm the only one you can speak with."

The same voice traveled along the original phone.

"How is this possible? Even the wireless signal... How did you..."

This man, who is shouting on Tatsuya, turned to ashes and his body faded to nothing,

"All I did was converge the electronic waves. As to how I did this, there's no need for you to know."

Tatsuya answered his question after turned him into ashes. It was like his punishment for raising his voice over Tatsuya.  
They understood perfectly well the meaning behind his words. Still, all those words did was solidify their sense of dread.

the member clutching one eye was so terrified that even he was crying for his legs to move and help him to flee from the hell,  
he barely take two steps toward the exit door. And in instant, he turned to ashes.

"Now, let's cut to the chase."

With Tatsuya devilish declaration, another member turned into ashes and faded to nothing.

The last three remaining members of the No Head Dragon's eastern Japanese branch  
finally realized that their lives were held in the palm of a demon.

"W-Wait... Please wait a second!"

The man who served as the chief of the eastern Japanese branch seized the phone and shouted into the speaker.

"For what?"

"We, we promise to never bother anyone more!"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore"

Tatsuya responded on his promise, since they are going to die anyway so what he said is not convince for Tatsuya.

"Not only just that ! We will leave the country tomorrow! We will never again step foot into this country!"

He is still offering more convince deals to save his life from this demon.

"Even if you leave, others will still come back, right?"

Tatsuya asked him.

"No Head Dragon will abandon Japan completely! Not just eastern Japan, but western Japan as well!"

"Do you have the power to make such a promise, Douglas Huang?"

The moment Tatsuya called out his name, the man's heart almost stopped from the blow.  
Even so, Huang desperately kept speaking.

"I am the boss's confidant! The boss can't simply ignore my words!"

"In what way?"

Tatsuya asked him.

"I once saved the boss's life! You owe the man who saved you a favor, that is our custom!"

"So you plan to use that 'favor' to bargain for your life."

Tatsuya concluded his words.

"Didn't you plan to use that favor to win back your life from your boss?"

"No! The boss wouldn't abandon me even if I didn't do that!"

The truth Huang doesn't even know what his boss is going to do to him but he will do anything to flee from this demon.

"So you claim you have that much influence?"

Tatsuya asked him again.

"Indeed!"

"By what do you make this claim?"

"That..."

"No Head Dragon — the headless dragon.  
That name does not originate from your own organization,  
but was applied to you by other organizations because your leader never appears before the subordinates.  
Even those that require personal punishment are first rendered unconscious before being taken to a private room.  
Quite the thorough process indeed."

Huang was consumed by a fear that was altogether different from the terror that came from death or being disintegrated.

He _(Tatsuya)_ knew too much about his situation.

Huang is inwardly cursed himself _**'Whose tail did he tread on this time.'**_

"Since you have so much influence, surely you must have seen the leader?"

Regardless, he didn't have time to contemplate this.

In order to live, he must follow the path that this demon had pointed out to him.

"I have been granted an audience."

"What is your leader's name?"

Huang shut his trap.

That was the deepest secret within the organization.

The terror and loyalty that have been engraved upon his soul through the passage of the years  
overrode the terror before his eyes.

But only for a moment.

"James!?"

Another one of his companions disappeared from this earth.

A destruction is so complete that he wasn't even permitted to die as a human being.

"So that was James Zhu, eh. My apologies to the Interpol agents pursuing him across the globe."

Tatsuya apologies in mocking way.

"W-wait ..."

"Is it your turn now?"

"Please wait! ...Our boss's name is Richard Sun!"

"And his public persona?"

"...Sun Gongming."

"Address?"

Hong Kong's upper class residential sector, name of the office  
building, frequented nightclubs, Huang held nothing back or even thinking twice before answered.

"...I swear that is everything I know."

"And my questions come to a close. Thank you very much."

"Then, you believe me?"

"Yes, you are undoubtedly one of No Head Dragon's leader, Richard Sun's confidants."

Brought to the brink of extermination,  
Huang's entire body seemed to sag as his expression sang of his deliverance.

This recently revived hope,

"Gregori!"

Was swiftly crushed with the annihilation of his last remaining comrade.

"...Why!?"

Huang said it in utter desperation that he was barely able to utter 'Why'.

"We didn't go so far as take lives!"

"We didn't even kill anyone, remember?"

Douglas Huang is known as cruel person with almost no empathy to other people,  
he will do dirty to achieve his goals, and shows no emotions when giving orders to kill other people.

But now the only remaining in that cruel person is, 'crying in pleading for his life out of fear from the _real demon_ '.

At this time, Tatsuya has reach his limit playing with them, so he will no longer disguising his voice.  
He had already obtained all the information he wanted, so there is no need to play out this farce any longer.

"How many people you killed, or how many you let live, it doesn't matter to me".

This time Tatsuya's voice was absent of the cheerful tone,  
to be more honestly his voice was absent of the all emotions.  
Tatsuya didn't come here in the first place because they killed people or they did not.

"You people incurred my wrath ..."

"That's reason enough ... "

" _ **for you to meet your demise**_."

Tatsuya's voice, when he said "for you to meet your demise", was so cold and sharp enough to cut even through a mountain.

"… You _demon_ ..."

That's all what Huang could said, there is no another word to describe him.

"You dared to touch that which cannot be touched"

"You dared threatening my kin's life, and thanks to you, I finally unleashed The ' _Power of the Demon_ ' ".

"you say 'my kin' … you mean that girl a few days ago …"

Despite Huang was barely able to said those words.

You can see through that quivering and shaking body,  
he can't believe all this annihilation it was only for threatening his kin's life.

That statement became Huang's last words.  
Huang's voice cut off from there.  
The entity that made up Douglas Huang was utterly extinguished from this world. 

* * *

With that the display screen become a black, there is nothing to display anymore.

"Tatsuya-sama, would you like another cup of a black coffee?"

Hayama was so attracted to the confrontation, or more the annihilation,  
that he didn't even notice when Tatsuya finished his coffee.

Tatsuya with glimpse upon Maya, he knew that she wants to say many things.

"Please, I'd like"

Quickly cleared up Tatsuya's cup.

"Was that really necessary? "

" _I wonder~_ "

Maya said that words in her special tone.  
Maya and Tatsuya stares to each other for a moment without utter a word.  
While Tatsuya wasn't smile or showing any dissatisfaction, Maya was smiling.

* * *

 ** _And this is the end of the third chapter …_**

 ** _It clearly that the interaction with Tatsuya and No Head Dragon it is almost the same like in the real story,  
however the reason behind annihilation is diffrent from the real story._**

 ** _It seems I have to stop uploading anymore chapters if I can't see your opinions, snice moving forward without your opinions that means I will not be able to change the story after that. So I am counting on you for offering your opinions/reviews._**

 ** _Thanks you_**


	4. Chapter 4

In the other side, we have the candidates and Ayako.  
Fumiya and Ayako were able to collect themselves.  
After few minutes from seeing the highest level of Tatsuya's magic  
but they were not able to suppress the feeling of chill went through their bodies when they saw Tatsuya,  
even though they know that Tatsuya is very scaring when getting angry but seeing something is different than hearing it.  
Miyuki was the less reaction to Tatsuya's power and Tatsuya's _'Demon side'_ ,  
you can say even that she didn't show any reactions,  
due to Miyuki was always with Tatsuya for almost 3 years so she knows him the best.  
Although, there were so overjoy with his declaration  
that unleashing the ' _Power of the Demon_ ' was due to threatening his kin's life.

Katsushige was so shocked to degree that he doesn't even know what to think about it first.  
His weird magic?! It was so fearsome for him that he even forgot how many chills went through his body,  
or about believing that he is not talented when it comes to using magic.  
What was shocking him the most was what he did to the ' _No Head Dragon_ ' organization.  
He put them in utter fear and desperation,  
enough to said that the members of the organization wished they weren't born in the first place  
and all that for the sake of revenging his kin.  
There are so many things he wants to ask, why we don't know about his power?  
Why the main house covers the truth about his strength? . and so many things …

Yuuka was really the most shocked between them.  
She is in the same boat like Katsushige, she has the same questions Katsushige has.  
Moreover, his magic is so terrifying that she forgot how to breath some moments  
even though Yuuka is fond of the destruction magic.  
She would be scared from him after what he just showed,  
his magic is so powerful enough to dominate the members of the organization  
to degree that the whole time from the begging until the end of the confrontation,  
not only their life under his mercy but even their bodies under his mercy,  
turning their bodies to dust,  
the destruction power was so complete to degree there is no remaining of them  
like they were not in the earth originally.  
What really makes her so happy was that all for the sake of revenging her,  
if it was not for her guardian who scarified himself instead of her she will not be here in the first place,  
going so far unleashing his "Power of the Demon" in responded for his wrath because her life was being threatened.  
But that's not the only reason why she was happy.

Yotsuba Clan is highly protective of their kin and when threatened,  
will ensure horrifying payback to those who dares to do so.  
The evidence of this rather ironic point is the incident of **_'Untouchable-The Nightmare of 2062'_**.  
As such, The Yotsuba clan is known to others as a clan that will never pardon anyone for making a move on their kin.

However, after the incident and losing half of their combat strength, the system within the Yotsuba Clan has changed.  
Every branch family have to protect her own members by its own powers,  
but when it becomes the problem more than the ability of the family,  
the main family will ask the other branch to aid the family to revenge their kin.  
However, that will hurt the reputation of the family between the other families in terms of power.  
That how the system of the Yotsuba Clan when _**an organization or any individual**_ threat one of them.

"I would like to thank you in taking care of the 'No Head Dragon' Organization"

Maya smiled, but it is just impossible to decide whether this façade or her real feeling.

"As I said before this is not a mission"

Tatsuya responded was honest.

"Still you can't deny that we are Yotsuba in the end, and as a head of the clan I have to thank you for revenging your kin"

Maya said that, then sipping a tea of her cup.  
While Tatsuya closed his eyes for seconds, and then sipping a coffee of his cup.

Even though Maya façade was almost impossible to read through, Tatsuya and Maya can read each other very well,  
still pretending the façade of each other is not something easily between them  
since they are very expert in hidden their emotions.

"So, what is it you wished to speak about?"

Tatsuya sends secretive message to Maya 'even though you try to hide it I still can read some of your intentions'.

"It's a bit early to be thinking that far"

Maya responded to him the same way 'you are overthinking'.

"You believed that I would reach such conclusion without a proof?"

Maya did not verbally answer his challenge.  
Rather, her answer could be found in her looking away.

After a few moments.

"Tatsuya marries Miyuki-san"

When she finally spoke, it was not a reply but rather a direct command from the head clan of the Yotsuba Clan.  
That didn't go without reactions, however it is different from a person to a person.

Miyuki was completely shocked, covering her mouth with both her hands.

Fumiya, Yuuka and Katsushige were completely shocked, to degree their mind gives them false imaginations like 'It just joked', 'I didn't hear very well'.

Ayako was the most one who has been affected with the order,  
Ayako understands that whenever Maya speaks directly with a person and gives direct order  
that means there is no going back in her decision.

Ayako lowered her head and look to her legs to cover her eyes, her both eyes were moistened with tears,  
she has a face that at any time will begin to cry.  
She is sure, Maya have a way to marry them without a problem otherwise she will not say the order like this.

"marries Miyuki, Why?"

"You know about announcing the elected successor for the next Yotsuba family,  
and Miyuki-san is powerful magician with your genes,  
giving birth to a child from both of you will be bring strong magician for the Yotsuba"

"Well, fair enough"

That was the killing blow for Ayako, she can't hold the tears more than this,  
the rest were completely stunned after Tatsuya replied.

Miyuki was almost near to fainted, she was inwardly shouting 'Onii-sama's wife …' repeatedly.

Ayako wants to ask permission to leave.

"But I refused"

Her body frozen in his place. However, the reason was not known for what exactly.

Sudden drop in temperature, not a physical drop, but rather due to the incredible tension.  
That drop in temperature will not go away without victims.

Every one of the candidates and Ayako are shivering from the incredible tension.  
Hayama tensed under the tension, the experience of 70 years old helps him to not showed.

Maya's reputations as being one of, if not the most powerful magicians in the world is wasn't for just a show.

Hayama gives a deep sigh because he knows at this rate the problem will aggravate.

The candidates and Ayako were looking at both of Maya and Tatsuya.

"Miyuki will still in my eyes as my precious younger sister, it is impossible to see her as wife."

"The reason is irrelevant"

Maya answered Tatsuya's reason, as an irrelevant.  
In other words, Maya is trying to say that  
'Just because you are seeing here as sister that doesn't change the propose of marrying her to you.'

"I suppose"

There was no longer a trace of expression upon either Maya or Tatsuya's face.

"You are disobeying my direct order?"

"I thought It was only a propose"

In other words, Tatsuya is sending a secretive message to Maya 'I will not follow such an order'.

The tension reached its peak.

Everyone in the room was shivering just from the terrifying tension that is aiming from the scene,  
sufficient for every one of them to not move his sigh away from the scene.

Within that period of urgency, as if time has stopped,

The world turned to ' _Night_ '.  
It was not mere darkness.  
Floating within the darkness, shone a brilliant sea of stars.  
The roof of the drawing room became a moonless, starlit night sky.  
The stars flowed, becoming rays of light,

Those rays of light reached Tatsuya's body however ...  
Without a sound,  
That indoor ' _Night_ ' shattered instantaneous.

Revealed within was Maya and Tatsuya still staring at each other without change.

However, the sense of tension which had once surged between them,  
had faded with the collapse of 'Night'.

Hayama, the candidates and Ayako, they reached their limit in enduring anymore tension.  
Enough to them that they feel, they will be killed anytime by mistake.

The speed of casting both the magic was insane,  
even enough to Miyuki and the rest to not understand what was going on,  
at the speed of human cognition, 'Night' suddenly showed from nowhere  
and at the time their brains were trying to proceed the situation,  
the Night has just disappeared instantaneous.  
Their hearts stop beating for moments.  
They feel like they are setting between two real demons, more than setting with Maya and Tatsuya.  
That feeling 'setting between two real demons' was only metaphor of thinking from them.

" …. It seems you went rather easy on me."

Although, Tatsuya said those words, the truth it was over killing for almost any other magician in the world  
since nobody can defend against her innate magic except Tatsuya himself with his innate magic.

At Tatsuya mutter those words, Maya smiled very cheerful at him.  
This smiled is aiming unconditionally affectionate and love toward Tatsuya.

Hayama and Tatsuya deeply sight for a second.  
Because this smiled only known for a very few people,  
Yotsuba Maya doesn't show this kind of smile except for only one person, and That person is …

"Of course. You're my cute son after all."

… her cute son.

For moments that's smile and those eyes looking upon Tatsuya, all what that eyes aiming affection and love toward her son.

The candidates and Ayako were beyond shocked/stunned  
enough for that feeling "of being between two demons' to completely faded.  
This meeting is full of unlimited shocking news,  
their brain can't hold any more surprises.  
They were completely speechless.

Maya regains a normal smile,  
that's affection and loving aura had disappeared.

"Still, even allowing for that you did well. And so, this time I will permit you your selfishness."

"Thank you very much."

This time Tatsuya was very honest and truthful in his words.

"It's fine. Take it as a treat for breaking my magic."

"You should go to your room to rest, I already asked them to prepare the bathroom for you"

Wordlessly, Tatsuya rose.  
At his light bow, Maya shook her hands in a flutter.  
Hayama bowed respectfully to Tatsuya who left the room.

* * *

 ** _And This is the fourth Chapter I have just uploaded_**

 ** _I am looking forward for your reviews to continue uploading the next chapters._**

 ** _Thank you very much for you reviews/Opinions ._**


	5. Chapter 5

/

/

/

/

Thank you very much for the supporting you have been giving to me since the begging of the story (yesterday),  
to be honest with you I was very struggling myself in the beginning to start write a story. But now I am glad that I did.

For the reviewers, thank you very much It was not only as support,  
but knowing what your readers believe and how they think, and even their ideas/opinions were very helpful to me,  
so Thank you again.

Since I have already replied as fast as possible to every reviews had been posted since yesterday.  
I was doing my best to interact and discusses with them through Private Message (PM).  
But since There are guests who have questions and opinions,  
I planned to answer it here since I can't interact with them in another way.  
So I will only answer the questions of my story's guests (who doesn't have a membership in the website) publicly  
in the begging of every chapter, so please for the others guests give me your opinions.

MayumiXTatsuya, As I discussed with some of the reviewers in PM.

Yotsuba and Saegusa, the relationship between them is like the relationship between Oil ans Water or even worse! .  
you can't mix them no matter how many you try, because if I pair Mayumi and Tatsuya that mean that I have to find a way first,  
how to fix the relationship between Yotsuba and Saegusa,  
pulling something like that from nowhere even greater than my imagination can do :XD . I don't want to give you false hopes then crush it later.

MiyukiXTatsuya, As I discussed with some of the reviewers in PM,

For me, Tatsuya and Miyuki are brother from the first day of their birth,  
to out of nowhere called them lovers is impossible in my opinion !.  
There is another reason why I am not thinking of making them couple, but I can't say why!,  
since it will be spoiler from my side to another story XD ( do your best to figure what I mean LoL).

But because I am under the pressure of the fans,  
I really start to think in postponing the declaration of the couple,  
until trying find of way to ship the best pairing.  
 _(Since I was planing to declare the pair for Tatsuya in the next to chapters)_

For The one who asked me to write scenes between Tatsuya kissing Maya' check,  
when I read it at first I LOOOOOL , i can't believe there is someone like me has the same idea .  
I really like your comment. Therefore I give you a small part in this chapter you can enjoy it until the real time comes :P .

For why reducing Material Burst,  
I actually that wasn't my opinion about Material Burst so forgive me for making such a mistake.  
What was I trying to say then?, I was trying to talk about the destruction rang of Material Burst not the power itself,  
since the power of Nuclear bomb is ONE can't be changed,  
the only change is the area that nuclear bomb that covers and that what I was to reducing it.

A guest asked me, Why I will reduce it in the first place,  
my answer for your question is I will not take something without giving something else.  
 _So please be more patient._

The Idea of reducing Material Burst.  
Material Burst doesn't have limit, or at least that what almost ever reader believe that  
since the original story didn't show that he has limited for what he can convert (object) to nuclear bomb.  
In other words Tatsuya can erase the existence of whole country by converting a building for example !.  
 _(Novel readers may understand my point very well)._

In the anime, episode 26,  
Tatsuya convert only flag with the weight around 1 Kg and the explosion was beyond what we can called it 'overpowered' ,  
The destruction range of his Material Burst was insane, only the radius was 3 to 3.7 Km; he just erased a whole city! .  
So I thought reducing the limit of of converting an object to specific weight will be a good think,  
if I am planning him to be make him strong in the story so this is as 'paying back' .  
Why I am going to do it ?! I can't tell you since this is spoiler for my story.

For example : he can convert 300 gm as maximum not more than that.  
The radius will be between 800 meters to 1.2 Km and still this is insane for me  
but this is the power of strategic magic should be or even less.

I think that will reduce the destruction range of Material burst.  
And there is another reason and this is the most important reason for reducing the destruction range of the Material burst,  
But I can't say it because it will be spoiler for my story also.

I think I answered all the questions

 _I am really looking for your reviews, and opinion_

 _Please give me your ideas/opinions about my way in reducing the Material Burst._

 _Thank you_

* * *

 _ **Continuing the story ...**_

Maya's magic was 'Meteor Stream'. The Japanese name is  
representative of the appearance of the magic, but the English name  
'Meteor Line' is more representative of the nature of the magic.

This magic which had cemented Maya's place as one of, if not the most  
powerful magicians in the world, earning her the names 'Devil of the Far East' and 'Queen of Night' is a Convergence Type Systematic magic.  
which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect.  
Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels.  
The apparent process of this magic first forms countess tiny balls of light floating in the darkened area,  
which are then shot out as rays.

The attack appears like a shower of lasers, but the power of Meteor Line  
has no connection with the energy of the light?, Even the amount of light is irrelevant.

The essence of the magic lies in forcing the redistribution of light, where the coordinates for light to be in are set as little balls and lines are then drawn between them.  
Anything in the path of the space the light passes through is modified as  
the light is transmitted: regardless of the hardness of the object, heat resistance, plasticity, or resilience,  
a hole is drilled through. Not even highly transparent glass holds an optical transparency of 100%,  
can escape the event modification that 'light has passed through' and therefore 'a hole was made'.

Looking at the logic behind this magic, rather than the phenomenon  
itself, it can be concluded that _the magic interferes with the structural  
_ _information of the object via the distribution of light,  
directly vaporizing __solids and liquids without affecting heat or pressure;  
_

 _In other words,_ _ **a**_ _ **type of decomposition magic**_ _ **which decomposes into gas**_ _._ _Since it's_ _defined as a 'ray of distributed light'.  
In conclusion._ it's almost impossible to defend against Meteor Line with anti-magic.  
Since it's mediated via the physical phenomenon called light,  
preventing it purely via anti magic such as interference over an area is extremely difficult  
If one's interference strength _**in the single**_ _ **element 'distribution of light'**_ cannot exceed Maya's,  
'Meteor Line' is unstoppable. And once the magic has been activated,  
even if you try and cause interference in the area of effect,  
the phenomena rewriting effect that 'light has moved' has already taken place.

Due to that Maya stands _**invincible in a fight between**_ _ **magicians**_ ,  
she is regarded as one of if not 'the strongest magician in the world'.  
However — as 'Meteor Line' operates by _**indirectly**_ _ **interface the**_ _ **structural information**_ of an enclosed space,  
it decisively loses out to _**an ability to**_ _ **directly**_ _ **interfere with structural information**_ _._  
In reality, the existence of magic to directly interface with structural information is impossible,  
or should we say _**'it should not be a possible?!'.**_

So, If Tatsuya was late for only a less than the speed of blinking eye,  
the rays of light was going to pass his body the situation, 'a holes were made' in his body.  
Therefore, the candidates and Ayako though that they were _**"setting between two real demons"**_ ,  
because you can't call something like that as _**"…. Its seems you went easy on me"**_ ,  
and since she didn't send only a ray of light to a specific part of Tatsuya's body 'hand, thigh...' to only harm him,  
she aimed the rays of light on every part of Tatsuya's body except his head and heart.  
In other words, that attacks were holding the intention of killing for disobeying her direct order.  
But since Tatsuya stopped her magic 'Meteor Stream/Line',  
that mean Tatsuya has the ability to interface qith structural information which _**'it should not be a possible?! '.  
**_ The reasons behind Maya's attack were two reasons.  
 _The first_ was a clear message to everyone _'Disobeying my orders will not go without getting precious rewarding that's_ _**'Your life '**_ ,  
 _the second and the real reason,_ Maya was testing her own son's magic. Therefore, when Tatsuya stops her magic she was struggling herself to not move and give him 'crushing hug', because Maya at that time knew that Tatsuya deserves to be called _**'Worthy of being Maya's son**_ _**'**_ , no to be honest Maya was trying to say _**'I am proud to be called your Mother '**_.  
However, her reason for _**'struggling herself**_ _**'**_ to not move and give him a 'crushing hug'  
was to keep a façade in front the others as a head clan of the Yotsuba Clan.

Maya turned her gaze to the candidates and Ayako,  
who were speechless and they don't know what to say.  
However, Maya didn't give them the time to say something.

"My apologies for making you wait me, but before I declare my successor"

"Hayama-san, please some a tea for everyone"

Last time she said, _'some more tea for me and our guests'_ ,  
since Hayama understood at that time she was treating Tatsuya as her son  
otherwise she will not have asked him to display the video,  
That means Tatsuya is **_not a guest anymore_**! . He is a member of the main house like her ' _ **Yotsuba**_ '.

"Certainly"

Hayama starts preparing some tea for everyone as Maya instructed him.  
While they are waiting Hayama to bring the tea,  
Maya didn't utter a word, she is keeping her sigh to the outside looking at the sky.

After a few moments, Hayama brought some tea for them, after sipping a tea of her cup that Hayama brought.  
Maya is in so good spirits, after 17 – 18 years of waiting, Maya can finally announce Tatsuya as her son.  
The candidates and Ayako can see that clearly in Maya.

Maya turns her sight to the candidates and Ayako,  
and she can see so many expressions on their faces.

Maya was enjoying seeing those expressions on their faces,  
more especially the expression they are giving on their face about being Tatsuya is her son.

"I know that you have so many questions. Since I am in so good spirits form _now I will permit_ you to ask few questions"

Maya said that to the candidates and Ayako.

Usually None of them have the authority to questing Maya words,  
however because Maya was so happy she will permit such a thing.  
Miyuki was the fastest who raised her hand for permission.  
Well that was expecting from her, since she was so shocked and has eyes were fighting the tears from falling.

"What is it?"

Maya asked Miyuki.

"Is it really Onii-sama is not my Onii-sama?"

Such question or behavior from Miyuki is expecting.

"That's true since I just mentioned it before a few minutes"

Maya said those words to Miyuki, even though such a question was not the right one to be chosen from Miyuki,  
because Miyuki's question was like ' _you are lying, right?_ ',  
but Maya understands Miyuki's intention and didn't show to her any reprimand because she understands what she feels now.

"But if you are asking me, What Tatsuya feels about you? you should know that you by yourself.  
Since a few minutes I used my magic ' _Meteor Stream_ ' on Tatsuya to punish him for disobeying my direct order"

Maya answered the real question should Miyuki asked.

Miyuki was surprised by her aunt replied.

It is understandable for Miyuki to forgot what was the real reason for Maya to used _'Meteor Stream'_ on Tatsuya in the first place,  
since Miyuki was so shocked when she hears that Tatsuya is Maya's son enough to forget that he refused the order from Maya,  
'Miyuki is my precious younger sister' that was his word for refusing the order,  
Tatsuya could just have refused the order and explain his reason by only saying 'I can't see Miyuki as a wife'.  
But Tatsuya was trying send a message to Miyuki  
 _'Even if you know that I am Maya's son, you will be always my precious younger sister'._

"… my apologies"

That's all what can Miyuki said as replied.

Katsushige raises his hand for permission.

"What is it?"

Maya asked Katsushige.

"I though Tatsuya-san can't use magic, more specifically the main house has reported that Tatsuya-san can't use magic  
and he is Born-Specialized magician with only one magic?"

Katsushige asked Maya, more honestly that question was only his half question.

"Yes that's true, however for your second question it will be answered in another time"

Maya just read through his intention from the begging.  
She knew that question was only for making sure he was right about his information about Tatsuya is Born-Specialized magician  
to ask the second question which is  
 _'Then may I know why the main house had made a fake report about Tatsuya-san true magic?'._  
Katsushige knew exactly Just because Maya said  
 _'Since I am in so good spirits form now I will permit you to ask few questions'_  
doesn't mean that he can ask without paying attention for what he is going to ask.

Katsushige was planning to raised his hand for permission to ask another question,  
but it seems Yuuka was faster than him this time.

"What is it"

Maya asked Yuuka.

"May I ask about Tatsuya-san's magic?"

Yuuka asked the same question Katsushige was planning to ask.

Yuuka is so fond of all magic has destruction power, and this magic has reached beyond limit of destruction power,  
therefore it was understandable she will ask such a question.

However, Maya happily smiled for that question.

"That's magic was Tatsuya's innate magic, Tatsuya born with **_specialized/unique magic like ME_**."

Maya uttered those word in utter happiness.

"The name of his Magic is ' _Decomposition_ ', also known as ' _Dissolution_ '"

Maya continued, while keeping her sigh upon them.

"relaying on his innate ability to **_directly interface_** information structure, after identifying the design of any Eidos, sequence or object, he can decompose the design"

Katsushige and Yuuka's eyes opened wide at that declaration, they understood what is the meaning of this.

* * *

 _To interfere with Information Structure that means you have to **see and understand** information structure through the information Dimension, which is impossible because no one can see or has the magic to interfere with with the information structure by any types of magics in modern magic._

 _However, Maya's was the only ever magic can interface with the information structure, therefore she must understand what she wants to aim first then she can apply her magic on that object, but since Maya **indirectly interference** information structure, she **doesn't need to see or understand the information structure** for an object._

* * *

Even though Maya kept smiling but inwardly she was like 'child gets a new toy', she is struggling her body to not jump in happiness.

"In that video, Tatsuya used his Decomposition at the highest level"

Maya said those words and stayed quit for moments, to drag their attention to the next explanation.

 **"** The decomposition was so complete that it was no longer recognizable  
as a biological entity and _left no traces that this was a living being_.  
Proteins were broken down into hydrogen, oxygen, carbon, nitrogen, and sulfur;  
the bones were rendered down to phosphorus, oxygen, and calcium;  
everything including blood, the nervous system, stored nutrients,  
even waste was decomposed down to the molecules and ions.  
The lighter elements, with hydrogen at their head, escaped through the hole in the outer wall to the outside.  
The flammable elements interacted with oxygen and burst into flames.  
This scene was so surreal that it seemed like **_the human body spontaneously ignited_**.  
Yet, **_the reality was that it had vanished rather than being consumed by the flames_ "**

Maya explained what happened to the bodies of the members of the organization _'No Head Dragon'_.  
Such explanation didn't go without chill went through the bodies of the candidates and Ayako.  
Envisaging such a thing happens to the human body gives a chill for the harshest heart.

 **"** Tatsuya is incredibly dexterous and skilled with this ability.  
He can cast it as an area of effect Decomposition magic to act as a defensive wall around him,  
and can focus it around portions of his body to act as a 'sword' to cut through anything. **"**

 **"** He is also able to fire his ability as a projectile with the size of needle,  
by _rewriting_ a small portion of the entire human body,  
the parts that formed the human body, including skin, flesh, nerves, body fluids, bones,  
and cellular structures were decomposed at a molecular level, creating a piercing hole,  
this ability was _one of the most challenging techniques in modern magic_ , and the _highest level_ of difficult magic imaginable."

Maya concluded her explanation.

There are no voices after the explanation, Katsushige and Yuuka's face is only showing one thing 'beyond what can be called Utter Shocked'. They almost can't believe such a magic exits, to be more honest they are not going to believe in the existence of magic like that if they didn't see it with their own eyes. Since Miyuki, Fumiya and Ayako already knew about his magic 'Decomposition', they didn't show any expression like them, but defiantly they were happy with Katsushige and Yuuka's reactions.

"I don't want to be a rude for the honored head clan Maya-sama,  
but the existence of such a magic I will deny it after hearing those words from you.  
But since I saw it with my own eyes there is no way to I can deny it"

Katsushige said those words with an honest heart.  
All what can Yuuka do is nodding her head in agreement for Katsushige's words.

Maya is beyond happiness after hearing those words.  
She was so satisfied with their reaction for her _own_ son's magic,  
enough for her to weakly giggled with covering her mouth as gentle lady.

"I don't blame you for saying that"

Maya said that with giving a little wave of her hand as 'don't worry', she understands the meaning behind his words.  
In the Yotsuba Clan, when they discovered that Maya has the ability to **_indirectly interface information structure,  
_** they were completely shocked, because There is _NO_ magician can interfere with information structure,  
or to be more clearly there is no magic can ever directly/indirectly interfere with information structure.  
Therefore Yotsuba Clan Members, they go far as called Maya 'the Yostuba strongest magician',  
since she has the strongest unstoppable magic in the world.  
To believe someone who has come to directly interface with information structure is unbelievable.

Since a magic like this is not known for the public,  
not even the soldier with high rank in the army knows with the existence of such a magic,  
only the highest rank in the military knows about it. However, all what they know about it,  
it is just information about the Decomposition can be exist but applies the magic is beyond the impossible,  
even though it is just a useless information since can't be applied.  
Still they can't offer such information about magic like Decomposition to the general public.

* * *

 ** _And This is the end of chapter 5_**

 ** _For the explanation of directly and indirectly interface information structure,_**  
 ** _I did all what can I can to make it as simple as possible,_**

 ** _The same go for other explanation of the magics_**  
 ** _I marked the most important parts in the explanation_**  
 ** _in case someone wasn't able to understand the explanation_**

 ** _I am looking forward for your review/opinions._**

 ** _Thank you very much :) ._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you For your reviews. I really enjoyed reading it._**

 ** _\- Some asked if really Tatsuya is Maya's son ?!_**  
 _Yes defiantly, he is her son. But How he is her son, It will explained in later chapters._

 ** _\- Some asked Why Miyuki is not Tatsuya's finance ?_**  
 _I have to tell you a spoiler to my story it seems in the end, Did any one of you consider who is Tatsuya' biologically father ?!._

 ** _\- some asked Why am I limiting Tatsuya's power or why taking Tatsuya restoration' power ?_**  
 _about the restoration power, I am sure I mentioned in chapter 2 that the main house told the rest of the Yotsuba Clan that Tatsuya can only use Restoration power so it seems clearly for me that I didn't take it from him._  
 _For limiting Material Burst range, I already explained it in the last chapter that I will limit the destruction range of Material Burst and I will give him others thing in pay back for limiting Material Burst. the next chapter is the first 'pay back'._

 ** _\- some said, Tatsuya only loves Miyuki, and Miyuki only loves Tatsuya._**  
 _Guys, I may follow the original story but I said before I start writing, I will do small changes that changes will completely affect the path of my story. I tried to make it clear as much as possible when he avenged his kin. That means Tatsuya has emotion, but in this chapter you will notice Maya say "pay back what I had taken from him". What did she took from him ! that will be answered in the later chapters._

 ** _-someone said he has feeling that Maya will end up manipulate Tatsuya._**  
 _Keep reading this chapter and you will get your answer if she is or not._

 ** _-someone said how did Tatsuya became the son of Maya._**  
 _Firstly, I sincerely apologized for every one of you for not clearly such a problem._  
 _May some of you if not all of you see that there are many things weird happening in the story. let me tell you, after finishing writing the New Year's Yotsuba Gathering, I am planning to go back to the first day of Tatsuya's birth and starts gives answers for all your questions :_

 _*how did Tatsuya become Maya's son._  
 _*Why did the Yotsuba main house Tatsuya ability as secret even from the Yotsuba Clan themselves._  
 _*What did Maya had taken from Tatsuya._  
 _*How Did Tatsuya lives within the clan as someone who can't use magic, or that what the people in the clan believe._  
 _*And so many things._

 ** _Thank you very much for the reviews/opinions, I really appreciate that._**

 ** _So keep up that also. :)_**

* * *

 _ **Continuing the story.**_

"Well since, I finished explaining Tatsuya's magic for you, I would like to tell you something important"

"From his birth, Tatsuya was the apparent heir of the Yotsuba Clan.  
But we decided, the main family, to keep Tatsuya's magic in secret until the right time to show it to the others.  
For that reason, Tatsuya ousted from his position as an heir of the Yotsuba Clan.  
Therefore, Miyuki-san, Fumiya-san, Yuuka-san and Katsushige-san had been chosen as candidates to be my successor."

Maya explained to them why they have been chosen as candidates for being her successor.

"But right now, Tatsuya is a one of the candidates to be my successor."

Such a declaration, was very shocking for everyone.  
Especially Miyuki, Fumiya and Ayako though they inwardly happy with the declaration.  
Yuuka has anxiety appearance.

"Of course, I don't want to deny your efforts in trying to be my successor,  
therefore I will give you the same chance as Tatsuya to be my successor."

"Do you have any questions ?"

Miyuki and Fumiya raises their hand almost simultaneously.

"Ara Ara .. Miyuki-san and Fumiya-san raised their hands simultaneously …"

Maya made a joke about their perfect timing.

"Miyuki-san, please speak first"

Fumiya gives the leading for Miyuki since he respects her and she is older than him.

"Thank you Fumiya-kun"

Miyuki thanked Fumiya for his gentle behavior.

"Oba-sama, I want to withdraw from being a candidate.  
And I also support Onii-sama as Oba-sama's successor, please consider my request"

Miyuki said those words with struggling herself from jumping in her place out of happiness.

At that time, Yuuka' anxiety appearance disappeared.

"Well, I don't think there is a reason to ask you, why you choose Tatsuya out of the rest?,  
since you know him very well his skills"

Maya knew perfectly why did she choose Tatsuya.

"Fumiya-san, what is it?"

Maya asked Fumiya.

"I also want to withdraw from being a candidate.  
And I also support Tatsuya-Niisama as Maya-sama's Successor, please consider my request".

Fumiya request Maya to consider his wish.

"Ara Ara ... I am surprised that you withdrew, I though the Kuroba family want you to win as my successor"

Even though those words left her mouth, she knew that Fumiya was going to withdrew and support Tatsuya.

"Otou-sama already told Fumiya that he will respect any decision he choose"

Ayako was the one who answered Maya question.

"I see"

Maya simply answered.

Yuuka raises her hand this time.

"What is it?"

Maya asked Yuuka.

"I also want to withdraw from being a candidate. And I also support Tatsuya-san as Maya-sama's successor."

That was completely shocking for everyone.

"Are you supporting Tatsuya to carry a favor for the next head clan of Yotsuba?"

Maya knew that her anxiety appearance was due to the inwardly conflict between choose whether Miyuki or Tatsuya,  
she doesn't know who to choose. She knew that Miyuki is stronger than her when it comes to magic ability,  
but she knows that when it comes to experience and skills she may have the upper hand.  
But since the next head clan will be choose based on the magic ability,  
since the experience and skills will come with the time the magician grows.  
But since Miyuki withdrew as a candidate and support Tatsuya that mean she will will support him also.

Therefore, when Miyuki withdrew that anxiety appearance had disappeared.

"Yes"

Yuuka gives a simple admitting.

"Comparing to Kuroba and Shibata families, Tsukuba's family power is a rank down.  
And Tatsuya-san's action against the organization is just approved that I have selected the best candidate."

Back when Maya said _"Don't bother yourself in thinking about them because all the necessary actions, to make sure they will not move again on you, has been taken" To_ Yuuka who was at that time concerned about this organization,  
because it seems that group will not leave her go easily without payment.  
So the Tsukuba family has to take care of the organization by herself to protect her member,  
or else asking the main house for supporting, however if they asked a supporting the reputation of Tsukuba family will be affected.

Anyway, it is not like Tsukuba family can't take care of the organization by themselves,  
but taking care of an organization like 'No Head Dragon' will inflict damages to their forces for combat strengths 'servants' not the members of the branch family.  
And something like that they want to avoid it by any mean.

Therefore, she was very grateful for Maya when she told her  
 _"Don't bother yourself in thinking about them because all the necessary actions, to make sure they will not move again on you, has been taken" ._

Maya stares upon Katsushige, he didn't say.

"Well then, It seems the only two remaining as candidates are Tatsuya and Katsushige-san"

As Maya said that, Katsushige raises his hand for permission to speak.

"What is it ?"

Maya asked Katsushige.

"I would like to withdraw from being as candidate. And I will support Tatsuya-san as Maya-sama's successor but …. "

".. but?"

Maya ordered him to continue.

"But I have a condition"

He said it with hesitation.

"What is it?"

Maya asked him about his condition.

"I would like to marry my guardian, Kotona-san, and I need Maya-sama premission"

Katsushige uttered those words, and he is waiting for Maya reply.

"Kotona-san is a member of the second generation of the 'Sound Series'. I am not sure how long they can live.  
So she is not a proper a wife for a member of the Yotsuba Clan".

After uttering those words, Katsushige hopes had crushed by the reply! .

After a few moments of silence.

"It's fine, you have my permission"

Maya answered his request with acceptance.

"Since I don't want for two people loves each other to be apart"

As those raillery words left Maya's mouth, she glanced meaningfully to a girl.

That girl looks down to her legs, while she tries to suppress her flushed cheeks.

"Thank you very much"

Katsushige was so happy.

"Well then, It seems like Tatsuya is the only one who left"

"Then, I announce **_Yotsuba Tatsuya_** as the heir of the Yotsuba Clan by _default_ "

Maya was joking, when she announced Tatsuya as the heir by default.

She made the announcement without announcing her _decision_.

Miyuki, Fumiya and Ayako were happy with the announcement.

"The meeting is ended, make sure you tell the branch head families about my announcement  
and about Tatsuya's magic as just explained to you."

Maya ordered them.

"Understood"

They replied to her.

"You may leave now"

Wordlessly, they rose.

After a light bow, they left the room.

After candidates and Ayako left the Solarium room, Maya had been left lost in thought alone for a while.

A soft knock rang from the door, interrupting Maya thoughts.

The person who knocked the door was Hayama.

He starts clearing up the cups, with glimpse over his mistress he figured out that she is in good spirits.

"May I ask question?"

Hayama asked Maya to give him the permission to speak.

"What is it?"

"Was that really necessary?"

Hayama asked his mistress. Such a behavior he can't do it, since no matter how you look at the situation he is still a servant,  
it doesn't matter if he is the head of the butler or not.  
But since Maya is in good spirits right now, and they are alone it will be fine.

"It's fine. Ah, I know full well what it is you are concerned about."

"Such a behavior from Tatsuya, disobeying a direct order from the head clan will let the others doubt Tatsuya's loyalty for the Yotsuba"

"… my apologies"

"I trust Tatsuya, he will not ever betray the Yotsuba, since he values his Clan from the _first day he was born_."

"What importantly for now, paying back to Tatsuya what I had _taken from him_ "

As those words left Maya' mouth, Hayama deeply sigh.

He was doubting himself that, what he thinks, is not the right think!

But now defiantly he is right, all the ' _Tatsuya marries Miyuki-san_ ' was façade for Tatsuya to refused the order  
which she will be forced to use ' _Meteor Stream_ ' on Tatsuya as punishment,  
she was sure that Tatsuya can stop her magic theoretically.  
Since Tatsuya can directly interface information structure then he can stop Maya's magic.  
However, that didn't change the fact she didn't go full power over Tatsuya  
therefore Tatsuya told here _"… it seems you went easy on me",  
_ because after Tatsuya saw her showing affection.  
Tatsuya figure out she was aiming from the beginning for this moment to show he can even stop ' _Meteor Stream_ '.  
Considering Maya's purpose, she did that in front the candidates and Ayako,  
especially Yuuka and Katsushige, for them to doubt their ability in matching Tatsuya ability  
as he is defiantly approved that he can fight the 'strongest magician for the Yotsuba Clan' without doubting his skills.  
The most important is to earn more supports for her son as he is worthy of being the heir of the Yotsuba Clan  
since the candidates themselves withdrew to support Tatsuya as the next head clan of Yotsuba.  
Ironically, Maya declared Tatsuya as an heir for the Yotsuba Clan by default,  
even before she declares her chosen heir which is Tatsuya in the first place.

"Was that really necessary, you can just say that 'I choose him because he is my son and nobody will object'".

 _Did just Hayama cast the oil over the fire?!_

"HAYAMA"

Yes, he did it.

Maya shouted on Hayama for his word in scolded way, while she is converting her flushed cheeks with her hands.

Hayama was trying to said; 'You can say the truth why Did you choose Tatsuya-sama, there is no need to all this drama?!'

Maya is trying her best to suppress the heat had shown upon her cheeks.

"sorry"

Hayama apologized, in informal way, for embarrassing her.

You can conclude that even if they are in the reality, have Master – Servant relationship, still Hayama can speak freely and say thing that others would shrink back in fear from.

This is approved that the relationship between Maya and Hayama more than merely Master – Servant relationship.

With a deep bow, Hayama left for the room.

With that, this is the end of the day December 30,2095.

* * *

 ** _With that, This is the end of Chapter 6._**

 ** _I am doing my hardest best in writing at least a chapter (1500 words and up) or at least two chapter  
in a day to upload it to you :)_**  
 ** _so please more Patience with me :)_**

 ** _the next chapter is going to be intresting for the next people :XD :_**  
 ** _* Aoki's haters LoL ( I am one of them ).  
If you don't know him search about his name in google,  
he is the servant who insulted Tatsuya in the anime version, I think episode 9 !_**  
 ** _* Tatsuya New magic  
It may looks like a spoiler for the anime and Manga fan, but not for the novel defiantly._**  
 ** _* I was planning to declare Tatsuya's fiancee in the next chapter but it seems i am hesitation a little bit._**

 ** _I am looking for your reviews/opinions for the story._**

 ** _Thanks you :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you for reviews and opinions._**

 ** _Warning : There are some spoilers from the Novels specially Tatsuya's New Magic._**

 ** _This New Chapter consists at least 12800 words, It took from me very long time of writing and not sleeping :XD_**

 ** _Please Your reviews and Opinions is very important to me to continue the story._**

* * *

 **December 31, 2095 – Yotsuba Main House**

In a village surrounded by mountains from everywhere that is not recorded on any map.

A rather large building done in the style of a traditional Samurai residence.

That is the impression of the Yotsuba Main House as seen from _outside the gate_.

Compared to a typical residence it is certainly spacious. Even calling it a mansion does not feel like a misnomer.

The Yotsuba do not care about the spaciousness of their house.  
Because the Yotsuba Family, who maintain a systematic policy of a secrecy, would never invite a large number of outsiders as guests.

Perhaps they think a grand mansion would only be an encumbrance.

Even so, a description of an outsider sees the mansion from outside the gate is entirely different from a description of an insider see the mansion from inside the gate,  
due to the existence of barrier protecting the Yotsuba Main House by giving spurious format to a normal traditional Samurai residence does not attract the sigh of people.

From inside, it is the same rather large building done in the style of a traditional Samurai/Japanese mansion.  
Even though the structure of the mansion is in traditional Samurai/Japanese,  
you can decide by glimpse upon the mansion that it had built by quit expensive materials, to be called 'Gorgeous Traditional Mansion'. However, even with this traditional Samurai/Japanese Mansion from outside,  
from inside the mansion, it is modern, and quit expansive furnishing/furniture. This is the Yotsuba Main House.

On the morning 7 am, Tatsuya woke up in his room, he feels pain in his body because, the mission he did

The last week, it was very tiresome for him to finish the mission in just a five days.  
His mission was to capture a man connected to Dahan, or let be more clearly one of the people of Dahan nation.

This man is holding an aversion toward the Yotsuba Clan for destroying his nation.  
This man lives in Japan since very long time almost 20 years, since a long time and he was preparing himself to weaken the Yotsuba.  
The Yotsuba main house, precisely Yotsuba Maya, since a few months ago asked the Kuroba family to start looking for him  
and capture him alive to get information from him, after searching for a period of time,  
they able to surrounded him and the Kuroba head family was trying to capture him alive,  
a few minutes after the confrontation, Kuroba Mitsugu (Branch head family) lost an arm and the man was able to flee away.  
After reporting to the head clan, Maya ordered Mitsugu to keep looking for him,  
before six days from now they were able to locate in which a city he is now.  
Mitsugu reported to Maya that they located in which city he is hiding now;  
but it will take time to locate where exactly he is within the city.

Maya ordered him to abandon the mission and come back.  
After that Maya called Tatsuya and asked him to finish this mission before the new year's Yotsuba gathering by any mean.  
It took from Tatsuya to gather information to find his location in the city and captured him alive around 4 – 5 days.  
While Tatsuya was gathering information, he received news about Yuuka almost killed if it wasn't for the scarifying of her guardian by an International Criminal Organization.  
Tatsuya called Maya and asked her to provide him with the information of the organization and the location of the organization's headquarter.  
After finishing his mission in capturing the man alive. He moved to the next mission,  
no it was not mission It was 'revenge from an organization had threatened his kin's life'.

Tatsuya's room is next to Maya's room; this room was belonging to his grandfather Yotsuba Genzou.  
It is capacious comparing to normal room as bedroom, it is prepared in modern, and quit expansive furnishing/furniture,  
you can call the room as 'grandiose bedroom'.

After taking a bath and get dressed, Tatsuya left his bedroom.  
In front his room was maid, the maid was standing waiting for Tatsuya to leave his room.  
Once Tatsuya left his room and she saw him leaving his room, she moved forward to him.

"Good morning, Tatsuya-sama"

With a deep bow.

"Ah, Good morning"

Tatsuya answered greeting her.

"Would you like me to prepare your breakfast right now?!"

The maid asked him, however the maid showed a little bit of tension, by looking carefully upon her behavior he can notice that.

"No, thank you"

"Right now I am going for a walk"

Tatsuya answered here.

"Understood"

The maid bowed and left.

Tatsuya is sure that there is something wrong. Usually he doesn't see a maid in front of his room waiting him to ask if he wants a breakfast.  
However, Tatsuya ignores his doubt and left the Main House for walking.

After around two hours, Tatsuya comes back to the Main house.  
This times also he notices the tension in the maids' behavior but he didn't say thing.  
But that wasn't everything, whenever Tatsuya passes a maid she bows respectfully and that makes Tatsuya more puzzled.

Tatsuya returns to his room, after setting on the sofa, he starts thinking what is the reason behind such a sudden tension showed from nowhere.

However, sudden a soft knock rang from the door.

"Come in"

Tatsuya answered

"Please Excuse me"

The maid said those words before open the door  
It was the same maid before he left the Main House.

"Welcome back, Tatsuya-sama"

With a bowing respectfully.

"Thank you"

"Would you like to have your breakfast now?"

"Yes, please"

"Understood"

With another bowed she left the room.

Tatsuya returns to his thinking before being interrupted by the maid.  
After a few minutes, another soft knock rang from the door

"Come in"

The maid come with his breakfast.  
After preparing it on the table, the maid turns to Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya-sama, the breakfast is ready"

Tatsuya at that time was lost in his thought.

"…. Ah, thank you"

"Would you like something else?"

"No, nothing you may leave"

"Please call me if you in need to me"

The maid bowed respectfully, and she turned to leave.

"Wait a moment"

But Tatsuya stopped here.

"Yes, Tatsuya-sama?!"

"Did something happened in the house?"

Tatsuya asked the house if something happened he doesn't know about it !.

"No, there is nothing"

The maid answered him.

"Then why suddenly everyone became tensed whenever see me?"

"…my apologies"

The maid apologized

"It is fine, just tell me the reason if you know"

Tatsuya answered the maid

"We, the maids, heard a rumor about Tatsuya-sama"

"… rumor?"

"Yes, after your permission"

The maid was tensed, therefore asked Tatsuya permission.

"What is this rumor?"

Tatsuya gave her the permission to speak freely.

The maid bows respectfully.

"We heard that 'Tatsuya-sama is Maya-sama's son' "

The maid said those words, while keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I see"

Tatsuya answered her question as he expects the answered to be like this.  
Tatsuya after thinking all what he reaches to it was, _'Knowing he is being Maya's son'_.  
The maid was stunned by his simple answered as he is trying to say _'Yes that is true'_

However, the maid know she doesn't have right to questioning someone like Tatsuya.

"Do you have something you want ask?"

Tatsuya was able to figured out, that the maid has a question.

"Yes Tatsuya-sama, after your permission"

The maid, after hesitation, answered that she has a question want to ask him about.

"What is it?"

"Is the rumor true?"

"Yes, it is true"

"I hope you don't mind"

Tatsuya answered her question then fired a joke to her, that he hopes she doesn't mind him being Maya's son.

"I sincerely apologies"

The maid honestly apologized for making Tatsuya think like she was opposite.

In the Yotsuba Family, or even the whole Yotsuba Clan,  
the servants don't have the right to questioning the decisions have given by the main house or even interfere with the Yotsuba decisions.  
As servants, their job just serve the Main House no more or no less.  
Even though, In the end the servants still human being, they will show their support to a someone over someone else.  
For example, even though the servants didn't reveal that they are heartily supporting Miyuki as the next head clan,  
since she is holding the strongest magic ability among the forth candidates,  
but in their heart they are supporting such a decision but they know they don't have the right to give opinion,  
so they keep it inside them.

"If that all what you want to say, then you may leave"

since Tatsuya doesn't need any more thing from the maid, he gave her the permission

With deeply bowed, the maid left the room.

Tatsuya understands now that was right, Maya didn't spread the about Tatsuya is her son,  
it seems she only tell the branch head houses with the decision and somehow the servants where able to hear some rumors about Tatsuya is Maya's son.  
Therefore, the servants were a little bit tensed in front Tatsuya because the rumor,  
they can't affirm if the rumor is true or just a rumor,  
since treatment Maya's son should be completely different than another person because he will be from the Main House in the end.

* * *

 **On The Other Hand - The Maid**

After the maid left Tatsuya's room, she was glad that Tatsuya didn't scowl from her question or show to her any reprimand  
but he said it in more joking way that he hopes she doesn't mind to show her he is not dissatisfaction with her question.

The maid went as fast as possible to confirmed the rumor to the others maids.

"Hey everyone"

She addressed the others maids.

"Did you know the truth about the rumor from Tatsuya-sama?"

One of the maids, she even didn't want her to say a word.

"Yes I just asked Tatsuya-sama, and he said it is true"

The maid answered her question.

"Ahhh finally"

"I am glad Tatsuya-sama affirmed the rumor"

Different responses came from the maids after the tension they were in.

"But Why Maya-sama didn't announce that Tatsuya-sama is her son?"

One of the maid casted a bomb over the others maids.

"You stupid be careful, what if someone heard you?"

"You know we doesn't have the right to questioning the Main House decisions!"

Two other maids scowled her for such a behavior.

"I am sorry"

"But maybe Maya-sama will announce the decision in the New Year's Yotsuba Gathering".

With this statement, the small meeting is done.

* * *

 **Tatsuya – Tatsuya's Bedroom**

Tatsuya has just eaten his breakfast. He moved his hand forward to press a button.  
This button this directly connected among the room of the maids to the bedrooms of the Main House.  
In the room of the maids, they heard a soft rang and the device showed that it came from Tatsuya room.  
In other words, Tatsuya finishes his breakfast.

A soft knock rang from the door of Tatsuya's room.

"Come in"

Tatsuya response.

"Did you call me?"

The same maid asked Tatsuya.

Seeing the same maid for the fourth time that means the supervisor of the maids choose this maid as his own maid,  
her task is to only follow Tatsuya wherever he goes in the Main House in case he is in needed for something.

And Tatsuya understood that.

"What is your name?"

Tatsuya asked the maid.

"My name is Aya"

The maid answered Tatsuya with bowed.

"I see, then Aya-san please a black coffee for me"

With deeply bowed, she quickly cleared up the table, and left the room to bring a black coffee for him.

When Aya comes back with the black coffee.

"Aya-san, did you know where is Oka-sama?"

Tatsuya Asked Aya if she knows where is Maya.

"Maya-sama is in her office right now"

Aya answered Tatsuya's question.

Maya woke up almost at 8:00 am, after she had eaten her breakfast, she left to her office.  
At that time just came back from outside, therefore he didn't see her this morning.

"Ah, I see"

After Tatsuya finished his black coffee, he left his room to see his mother.  
Behind Tatsuya was Aya, she keeps the distance between them around 5 steps.  
On his way, he saw the maids are cleaning and preparing everything for tonight gathering.  
Suddenly, a voice comes from behind Tatsuya like Human body hits the ground.  
Tatsuya turns around to see the source of the voice, one of the maids on the ground unconscious.

"Hana"

"Hana-san"

That was the voices of the other two maids were calling her, keeping repeat her name in hoping for response,  
but there is no answered coming from Hana.

Tatsuya moved toward to them and closer he gets to them more clearly he can see the maid 'Hana' is breathing heavily and sweeting.

When Tatsuya reaches to them the two other maids stand Immediately.

"Tatsuya-sama … "

One of them the maids said it since she was surprised by him coming to them.

"We sincerely apologizes"

The other maid apologies.

"It is fine, why is she working since she has a fever?"

Tatsuya by a glimpse, he was able to know that she has a fever.

"It was the order of Aoki-san for her to keep working, since she was not that much tired before 3 hours"

One of the maids answered the question.

Before, a few days Maya ordered Aoki to do everything needed for preparing the Main House since everyone is coming to the gathering.  
Aoki understands at that time the meaning behind Maya's words; _'It is the time to reveal the next head of the Yotsuba'_.  
Aoki is the most supporting for Miyuki as the next head of the Yotsuba, even though he doesn't have the right to reveal what he believes.

Aoki is the fourth butler and financial manager of the Yotsuba weird hostility toward Tatsuya for unknown reasons,  
mostly because Tatsuya can't use magic like the rest of Yotsuba clan.  
But mostly because he looks at Tatsuya is merely (servant) to be honest as nothing,  
and when it comes to the rank in list of Yotsuba Servants, Aoki is higher than Tatsuya,  
but what mostly he hates that Maya is always treating Tatsuya higher than the rest of the servants or you can say as a family.  
You can say that Aoki has a psychological problems toward Tatsuya.

Tatsuya looks at the maid on the ground and keep glaring at her.  
The other maids, Aya and the other two maids , they were peering among others.  
They don't understand why Tatsuya was glaring at the maid on the ground like he was trying to check on her.

Suddenly after around 12 seconds, the maid on the ground her body was glowing then the glowing left her body.

When the glowing around the maid 'Hana' disappeared, the other maid and Aya looks carefully and they notice that, the heavily breathing and the sweeting just disappeared from Hana's body.

Suddenly, the maid 'Hana' starts moan from the pain she feels in her body and opens her eyes.  
Hana sits on the ground while looking around, she saw the other maids and one more person.

"Tatsuya-sama ... "

She said that when she saw Tatsuya.

"There is no need to stand"

Tatsuya answered her, since she was trying to stand to not show non-respect to him.

"You should have rested instead of working"

"My apologizes Tatsuya-sama, but I feel better than before I can continue my task".

She bowed to Tatsuya and apologized.

"Of course, you feel better because I just restored your body to his condition before 30 minutes"

The maids were shocked, where surprised by his answered.

"So if you work for 30 minutes, what happened before a few seconds will happen after 30 minutes from now."

The maids can't process the information, how can he restored her to before 30 minutes! It's impossible.

"… I sincerely apologies for bothering you"

Even so, the maid 'Hana' responded to him as apologized for bother himself to use a magic on her with a deeply bowed.

"Both of you take her to rest and find someone to treat her"

Tatsuya said those words with finality.

"Understood"

The other two maids obeyed with a respectfully bowed.

When Tatsuya was staring at the maid, he didn't simply stare. Tatsuya was looking into the past. Tatsuya with his ability _'Elemental Sight'_ can see up to 24 hours into the past, allowing him to use his ' _Restoration_ ' skill, returning the maid to whatever state it was in at any point in those 24 hours.

A voice come from behind them.

"Wait, who did give you the authority to over my orders?"

That voice is indeed, belong to Aoki. or you can said that from the words itself!.

"I am sure I said that she should work if she can move, since today is very important for the Yotsuba family,  
but since you are a guardian, I am sure you don't understand that!"

Aoki attacked Tatsuya without a reason.  
The maid's faces became pale. After hearing those words.

"Aoki-san I am sure you should know Tatsuya-sama is Maya-sama's son or at less you should hear the rumor"

Aya answered Aoki.

"Silliness, Defect magician can't even use magic".

Aoki keeps attacking Tatsuya and enjoying insulting him.

"Someone like _him_ doesn't deserve to be Maya-sama's son"

Aoki spited _'him',_ like he was talking about nothing.

"What are you waiting for hurry up and finish your task, today defiantly Miyuki Ojou-sama is going to win the position of the next head clan"

Aoki ordered the maids.

"What are you waiting for?"

Tatsuya from over his shoulder said those words to them.

The maids bow to Tatsuya and left to follow his instructions.

"Hey you … "

When Aoki saw them leaving as he was going to follow the maids,  
but that words had been cut when he was trying to pass Tatsuya after the maids.

In instant, Tatsuya's hand had already grasped Aoki's suit and thrown him violently to the floor.

A pained shriek rang out.

Immediately afterward, Aya felt a terror has built inside her.  
She moved away as fast as possible from the scene.

Suddenly, two guardians showed they were near, when they heard the voice come to check what the reason,  
trying to calm Tatsuya, but before even they get.

A suffocating aura of killing intent stopped the footsteps in their tracks  
and draped the scene in silence.

"...You've severely underestimated me! , Did not you?"

The painful groan was likely a biological reaction because of the increased force from the kneecap pressed down on his chest.  
Aoki, that was thrown to the floor, was so beyond terrified of Tatsuya's demonic aura that his teeth weren't even chattering and  
could only lay there with spasms breaking out over his face.

"Did you seriously think that you could said whatever you want and not rouse my ire?"

Despite hearing this, any third party unaware of the situation could not comprehend his meaning.  
At the same time, even if that was the case, no one would fail to  
Understand —  
The _sinister smile_ on his lips.  
Aoki who was on the receiving end of this violence had touched that which cannot be touched — the scales of the dragon.

Completely ignoring the crowd around him, Tatsuya coldly spoke to Aoki who crumpled on the floor.

"What did you learn when you came here for the first time, as servant?"

The man's face shook even harder now. This level of terror and despair went beyond someone looking Death in the eye.  
This was the face of the condemned being read their sins in the depths of hell.

"So, did they instructed you what should you do when you incur your master's ire?"

Under Tatsuya's knees, tears trickled out of the corner of Aoki's eyes.

He saw Maya's ire, but this one is beyond what can the human mind imagines. Just looking to his eyes, enough to feel your soul will be separated from your body from the level of terror and despair that his eyes promised for her victim, as if those as eyes belong to 'God of The Death' himself.

"Oh? You chose silence?"

When 'Oh' left Tatsuya's word, it was just an expression of amused from Aoki to not ask forgiveness,  
as servant should do when incur his mater's ire, infinite time of chills went through everyone body.

It is not like Aoki doesn't want to speak or he can't run away,  
but due to the level terror and despair that went beyond a human can handle,  
his body and mouth refused to obeyed whatever a command given to them.

Tatsuya expressively formed the fingers of his right into a karate chop before Aoki's eyes.  
The finger tips approached Aoki like the fangs of a snake.  
Tatsuya's right hand slowly stalked towards the fallen Aoki's throat.  
Seeing this, everyone present was mesmerized by the sight and,  
for some reason, they were all thinking about the same thing.  
They were visualizing the same event.

Tatsuya fingers would easily tear through this piteous sinner's skin, gouge out the throat,  
and pass merciless judgment amid a sea of blood, ' _like the sharpest knife cut through butter_ ' ...

"Tatsuya!"

A voice came from behind Tatsuya to stop him.

\- However at that time Tatsuya's fingers already instilled the ground, and scene of blood splotched the ground

"What is going on here?"

Maya asked Tatsuya

"… Oka-sama!"

Tatsuya reined in his demonic aura, retracted his hand and knees before rises.

Everyone when saw Maya were surprised, Maya herself came to see the problem.  
Actually Maya when she felt the demonic aura, she knows it is Tatsuya's killing intent therefore she came by herself.

Everyone expect Tatsuya who was there bowed deeply to Maya.

"So, what was going here?"

Maya asked Tatsuya.

"My apologies. I have disturbed you with an unsightly display."

Tatsuya apologized to Maya with a light bow.

"But I don't think, there is a reason to disturbed yourself with a minor problem."

Tatsuya said those words to Maya, but when he said 'minor problem' he dangerously glared upon Aoki.

Aoki was still lie back on the ground, there is no a muscle in his body want even to flick.  
His neck is bleeding from the side because of the small cutoff had been done by Tatsuya.

When Maya listened to Tatsuya answer and apologized, she chose not to pursue the issues.  
She turns her sigh to the one who on the ground and was Aoki.

"Take him from here"

Maya ordered servants, when the servants took Aoki.

She notices that there is a small hole in the ground, she looks to Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya, cleaning the place is easy, but What about the hole you made? you should fix it"

Maya told Tatsuya to fix the hole on the ground.

Tatsuya raised his hand, and aims on the hole after glowing the state of the ground become perfect like before.  
Everyone were stunned from the result of the ground, like _nothing_ did happened before.

"Well, I think that's good"

"Everyone go back to your work"

"Tatsuya comes with me"

Maya and Tatsuya left.

"Seriously, what were you planning by doing that ?!"

After entering her _library room_ , Maya scowled Tatsuya for his doing, not what he did for Aoki because she knows that Aoki did something to Tatsuya.  
She was not satisfied by releasing his demonic aura and the killing intent inside the Main House.

"I am sorry"

Tatsuya apologized to his mother informally way.

After a few seconds, Maya smiles and moves forward to Tatsuya.

"Forget it, more importantly"

She moved forward to Tatsuya and put both her hand on his shoulder.

She was so happy enough that Tatsuya can predict what she is going to say.

"Congratulations son, you are my successor"

Maya told Tatsuya the new about him the heir of the Yotsuba Clan and give him a hug.  
After Tatsuya returns the hug.

"Thank you, though I am the heir since my birth"

Tatsuya thanked his mother, and told her the truth.

"That's true, but now it is different"

After broke the hug, Maya told him those words.

"How is it different?"

Tatsuya asked in curiosity.

"They withdrew and support you"

Maya said it with glee in her eyes.

"Withdrew?"

Tatsuya was surprised.

"Well Miyuki was understandable, and even Fumiya"

"But I was surprised about Yuuka, and more Katsushige"

Maya said that while her left hand is grasping her chin. But that hand moves to over her chest

"But since you are my cute son, it is understandable that they withdrew and support you"

.. while she is saying those words, Tatsuya sighs from his mother behavior.  
Tatsuya sighs and inwardly was thinking _'she is really like a high school girl falls in love'_.

"What is with this face expression?!"

Maya reproach him for showing such a face.

"Oka-sama brings you here to enjoy a little of her time with you and you showed her such a face"

Maya pouts, after saying those words  
Tatsuya seriously can't decide, is she really honest? or just joking.

"So that why you bring me to the library room?"

Tatsuya was doubting himself but that doubt had disappeared after her words.

"Of course, since this room is isolated from the whole mansion, nobody can hear or see us"

Maya confirmed his doubt.

Library Room is a completely isolated room from the remaining mansion, NO! from the entire world, like this room is an another world itself, however this is not the whole truth.  
This room has a computer connected to the internet for gathering highly secretive information.  
Also there are so many books about everything in the magic world, information, theories, abilities and so many things,  
however whenever you look at those books you feel like you are in the old age.

Maya made it in case she wants to do something alone without being disrupted; researches, or anything without being noticed.  
There is no one allowed to enter this room except her and her servant confident Hayama.  
Of course she brings Tatsuya always to this room when she wants to speak freely with him without using the façade of head clan of the Yotsuba.

"So you are going to announce me as your son and the heir in the New year's Yotsuba gathering"

Tatsuya told her.

"Of course, without doubt"

Maya answered him with serious face.

"Well, it seems it will be a night with too many questions"

Tatsuya muttered in annoying.

"Don't worry, I have just sent the video to them and I asked The candidates to explain to their families"

Maya said that with a wink to him.

Tatsuya exhaled strongly after what she said, he can't believe she did it!

"I am sure now they are saying; Maya's son is very strong or Maya's son is very cute when he is avenging for his kin"

Maya said that while both her hands covering her cheeks and shaking her head from right side to left side.  
Tatsuya sighs deeply; If he before was doubting himself, now he is sure.

"Oka-sama I have to go to see Miyuki before she explodes"

Tatsuya is worried about Miyuki since yesterday.

"I really feel jealous~"

Maya joked.

"Oka-sama don't worry, because for me Oka-sama is my precious mother"

Tatsuya teased his mother with those words, in his gentle voice and smile, while wink to her.

And left the room as fast as possible, because he knows what will happen if he stays.

"TATSUYA"

Maya shouted in anger from him, even though her face is so red from being embarrassed.

This time she shouted in anger more than in scowled like she did for Hayama,  
because for Maya to heard this words from Tatsuya directly, is really embarrassed her,  
no matter how many she tries to over this feeling she fails.

The relationship between Maya and Tatsuya is very strong as a son and mother.  
For Maya, Tatsuya is the most important thing in her life,  
she even greatly cares for him that she put him above the Yotsuba in some situations even though she really cares about her clan or let say she has responsibilities toward her family.  
For Maya, Tatsuya is the only thing connected her to this world as a real woman, to be more specifically as a Mother, can love, care and other things a mother should feel for her son.

For Tatsuya, Maya is his most precious person you can say, his love for his mother is beyond what he shows to her.  
He strongly loves Maya to degree his hated to Dahan or anyone connected to Dahan is beyond from Maya and the Yotsuba clan hated together,  
if there is a Dahan nation exists on the map he will ears **_it_** from the existence of the earth.

* * *

 **Near The Main House – Miya's Complex**

When Tatsuya enters the complex, he meets maids.

"Welcome, Tatsuya-sama"

One of the maids welcome him, and deeply bowed to him like the others maids did.

"Thank you"

Tatsuya answered their welcoming for him.

"Where is Oba-sama and Miyuki?"

Tatsuya asked them.

"Miya-sama is in the living room and Miyuki-sama is in her bedroom"

One of them answered

"In her bedroom? What is she doing there?"

Tatsuya asked in curiosity because Miyuki always stays with Miya.

"Miyuki-sama is angry because she doesn't know the truth that Tatsuya-sama is Maya-sama's son"

One of the maid answered him.

Tatsuya exhaled strongly

"Alright, I will go to see her"

Tatsuya left to see Miyuki.

'What am I going to say to make her happy?!', Tatsuya inwardly is thinking what to do with Miyuki.

"Miyuki, Can I come to inside?"

Tatsuya asked Miyuki

….

….

He didn't gets reply.

"Miyuki, if you don't want me to come to inside it is fine but at least answer"

Tatsuya is trying to reason Miyuki to response

….

….

"I get it, then I am leaving"

"If you want to speak to me come later"

Before Tatsuya left the place, the door opens.

"Onii-sama ... "

Tatsuya stares upon here; he thinks inwardly 'It seems it is going to be a long conversion'.

"Miyuki, are you upset"

Tatsuya asked with worried for his younger sister.

"Yes"

Miyuki said that with strongly pouting.

"Why Onii-sama lied to me?"  
"Onii-sama didn't tell Miyuki the truth even though he knew"  
"And even more, I heard the truth from someone else not Onii-sama"

Miyuki said those words while lowering head and tear on the corner of her eyes.

"Miyuki, it is not like I don't want to told you the truth"  
"I was planning to tell you that this morning before Oka-sama announce the truth in front the rest of the clan"  
"But I was surprised when she did it yesterday"  
"I was forced to keep the truth from you since it is direct order from the head clan"

But that was not the only reason, for Tatsuya to hold Miyuki from crying it is tiresome task.

"But more importantly Miyuki …."

Tatsuya held his hand above his little sister's head.  
Miyuki's body trembled as she closed her eyes. But, after feeling the gentle  
pat on her head, she timidly looked up.  
Even now, her tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I am proud to be called Miyuki's old brother, and for me Miyuki is always my little cute sister"

'Did it work?'; When you hear Tatsuya thought, you will think he is trying to deceive Miyuki.  
But for Tatsuya, he doesn't like to see his little sister is crying.

"I said this too during the school entrance ceremony, right? "  
"I too hold you in my thoughts the same way you do about me"

"Ah"

That moan came out of Miyuki's mouth after hearing his last statement. Her wavering eyes has stopped and the expression of her facing that was going to cry at any time has stopped.  
Tatsuya hugs Miyuki to him gently and stroke her hair gently. Miyuki starts feeling better than before.

"But both Onii-sama and I are not siblings"

Miyuki countered Tatsuya words.

"That isn't true"

Tatsuya countered her excuse.

"Eh ... ?!"

Miyuki was surprised from Tatsuya's words.

"That's true we don't have the same genes from the same mother, but we have the same genes from the same father."

Tatsuya told Miyuki who was surprised by his words. Tatsuya keeps speaking not giving Miyuki to say something.

"Moreover, we have special brotherly relationship"

Tatsuya end his words with joke, then he titters (give a short, half-suppressed laugh; giggle with attached lips).

"Eh … how is that?"

Miyuki asked her brother after breaking the hug.

"I will tell you later"

"But …"

Miyuki was interrupted by Tatsuya.

"Without but, let's go to see Oba-sama"  
"It's rude to make her wait anymore"

Tatsuya said with finality.

"Understood"

Wiping off a tear with a finger, Miyuki smiled, and in similar fashion, Tatsuya smiled and nodded.

 **The Living Room** **Around 12pm** **– Miya's Complex**

"Good after noon, Oka-sama"

Miyuki greeted her mother with bowed respectfully.

"Good after noon, Honami-san"

Miyuki greeted Miya's Guardian,

"Good after noon, Miyuki"

"Good after noon, Miyuki-san"

Miya and Honami replied respectively. Honami rather than answered in respectfully way to Miyuki she chooses the normal way.  
Since Honami was taking care of Miyuki when she was a child so she always looks at her as her little sister.

"Good after noon, Oba-sama"

Tatsuya greeted his aunt with light bowed.

Comparing Tatsuya to Miyuki, Miyuki had been instructing/learning since she was a 2 years old to act as gentle lady,  
While Tatsuya had been training since he was only 2 years old. But he had taught how to acted as a member of the Yotsuba Clan.

"Good after noon, Honami-san"

Tatsuya greeted Miya's Guardian.

"Good after noon, Tatsuya"

Miya responded to Tatsuya's greeting.

"Good after noon, Tatsuya-sama"

Hi replied with bowed respectfully. Here is the antithesis of the way she treats Miyuki, since she did not meet Tatsuya until he was around 13 years old.  
Miya told Honami, the truth about Tatsuya's true strength and that we are covering the truth about his magic,  
when she knew that his combat strength is between the best five strongest in the Yotsuba clan at 13 years old,  
she almost lied Miya's words, then Miya just told her to _'Wait and see by yourself '_.  
Anyway, Miya reason in telling Honami the truth, because at that time Tatsuya was going to be announce as Miyuki's Guardian and if he stayed at the same house, that means eventually she will see know Tatsuya's true strength.  
To be more clearly, the real reason was that Miya and Maya wants someone close to him help him anything he needs,  
to cover for him when he leaves for a mission or something else.  
Honami from that time valued Tatsuya, as someone deserves the respect among the Yotsuba Clan Members.

For Miya, usually she adds suffix 'san' to anyone except her daughter Miyuki and Her Sister Maya.  
However, since Miya had taken care for Tatsuya in his first years when he was an infant,  
Miya starts treated him as her a son for her like Miyuki,  
it may due to keep the façade about 'I am your mother' in front him or someone else, or she just fell for him as son like Miyuki.

"I see that you came out from your room finally, I knew it no one can forced you except Tatsuya"

Miya is teasing Miyuki, while Honami is giggling with covering her mouth.

"… It is not like that …"

Miyuki responded with blush.

"Then what is the reason?"

Miya asked her again.

"Because ~~~ … Because Onii-sama promised me to take me to shopping if I come out from my room"  
"That's the truth, right Onii-sama?"

Miyuki coldly asked Tatsuya, while both her cold hands catching her arm with smiling eyes;  
it was clear the message _'say I am laying and I convert you to an ice cube?'_.

Tatsuya deeply sighs; he is thinking _'Why they always drag me to their conversion?'_

"Ah, yeah that's right"

Tatsuya decided to save Miyuki. Honami is still giggling because always Tatsuya gets himself dragged in their conversing by Miyuki.

"It has been a while"

Miya spoke to Tatsuya, ignoring her conversing with Miyuki.

"Yes, it has been a while"  
"I am glad that you are well"

Tatsuya replied while sitting on the sofa.

"Congratulations, Miyuki told me you won by default"  
"Congratulations, Tatsuya-sama"

Miya congratulated Tatsuya, Honami congratulated with light bowed.

"Thank you very much"

Tatsuya answered them with bowing head while he is sitting.

"Though if Miyuki didn't withdraw, I am not sure if I can win"

Tatsuya teased Miyuki while looking at here from the corner of his eyes.

"That isn't true, if I knew that Onii-sama is a candidate I would withdrew before that and supporting Onii-sama"

Miyuki answered Tatsuya with her grabbed hands over her chest in her special mode _'Brother-Complex'_.

"Well, Maya is already decided to choose you as her successor, not only Maya, but even Eisaku Oji-sama, Juuzou Oji-sama supported the decision".

Miya revealed the truth about Tatsuya is the heir from his first day in this world.

"Eh? … But Eisaku Oji-sama died when Onii-sama was only 2 years old"

Miyuki surprised by the declaration.

"That's true but the decision had been made since Tatsuya's birth"

Miya answered Miyuki.

"So what about the candidates, Was that a cover for Onii-sama?"

Miyuki asked Miya

"Of course, it was a cover for Tatsuya, since you can't announce someone as an heir if he can't use a magic"

"But also that helps the candidates to develop and be prepared in the best way to win the position for the next head clan"

Miya explained to Miyuki, and that there was another benefit from the falsehood.

Miyuki understands that. Since the way she had been it was a difficult to handle but the promises she showed when she was child to the other, let her pushed herself further. While the conversation continued for a long time.

* * *

 **Shibata family members – Shibata House.**

Many voices is rising with every second. The members of the Shibata House are talking between each other about the news they heard it from Katsushige.

"Katsushige, did you sleep well?"

Shibata Osamu, Branch House Head, asked his son. Because whatever his son is telling him is nonsense for him.

"I swear to you this is the truth"

Katsushige told his father that Tatsuya is the heir of Yotsuba Clan and He is the son of Maya.

"What are you talking about!, Tatsuya-san can't even use magic!, and you are even telling me he is the son of Maya-sama and is the heir of the Yotsuba clan"

Osamu countered to his son's answer in irritation.

"Even me I was shocked, but I saw everything by my own eyes.  
I understand your reaction since I would not believe also if I didn't see everything by my own eyes"

Katsushige understood his father reaction. Since even himself, it was difficult for him to believe even though he saw it by his own eyes.

"I see"

That all what can the Branch House Head can said to his son.

"I just had received an envelope from the main house 5 minutes ago; it may be helpful to understand what is going on!"

Osamu spoke.

After opened the envelope, he found a small device similar to pin-drive. From the first look, Osamu understood what it will be inside it; either an information or a video.

With the small device, there was a small letter.

Osamu opens the letter; 'Tatsuya-sama's innate magic', the sender was Hayama.

"Osamu-sama, what is in the letter?"

One of the members asked the head family.

"It is from Hayama-san. The letter said only 'Tatsuya-sama's innate magic'".

Osamu replied.

"Ah, this is definitely the same video I saw it yesterday, you must see it"

Katsushige spoke.

"Alright, view it on the display screen"

Osamu ordered his butler.

"Certainly"

The head butler obeyed his master.

"Please wait a moment."

Katsushige stopped the butler.

"Masashi, you should leave the room"

Katsushige spoke to his younger brother 13 years old.

"NO!, I will not go until see Tatsuya-sama's magic"

Masashi responded with shouting _'NO'_

Masashi is so fond of Tatsuya; you can see he is a small version of Fumiya.  
When he was with Tatsuya studied at the same school actually,  
to be more specifically all the Yotsuba clan children are studying at the same school in the same village until the high school,  
they send them to different high schools since they will be under the sighs of everyone that is the police of secrete for the Yotsuba clan.  
At that time, Tatsuya was the elite in the elementary to the middle school, He was even elite the elite themselves.  
Tatsuya, in the elementary and middle schools, had fans from both the girl side and boy side.  
Masashi was one of them. Whenever he stares to Tatsuya, he is as staring to a god is walking on the ground among humans with his puppy dog eyes, which confused Tatsuya.

 _*For your Information: elementary and middle school like any normal school in our life is not related with the magic community*_

Masashi was catching the sofa with his full Will,  
as a clear message; _'If you want tries fine, But you will not take me alone without the sofa'_.

"Just leave him Katsushige"

"View it"

Osamu stopped Katsushige, and ordered his butler.

After a few minutes from the beginning of video .

"W-What was … that?"

One of the Shibata members was so horrified that he does not know how to describe the magic after seeing a hole made in the wall;  
he was even so hesitate, but he decided to said _'that'_ instead of _'magic'_.

Not only him but also every one of the Shibata family. It is just they do not know what to say.  
After watching the whole video.

"What was _'that thing'_ , Katsushige?"

Osamu asked his son, because he reached a situation beyond losing his min from seeing _'that thing'_.

"Is that really magic?"

"Magic you said? Impossible, that wasn't even a magic"

"Then what you will call it!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

The members of the Shibata starts firing the question among themselves, except only one that one is Masashi with stars in his eyes. He defiantly does not know what this is! , but he knows now that this is the power of a _'God'_.

"Please silence"

Osamu spoke to them.

"None of us will be able to understand what _'that thing'_ was, if we keep speak like this."

Osamu was trying to calm them down to let his son speak.

"Katsushige, do you know what that was?"

Osamu asked his son.

"Yes, Maya-sama explained to us Tatsuya-san's magic"

Katsushige answered his father.

"Then please explain to us"

With that, Katsushige starts his explanation.  
He said to them exactly what Maya said to them, he remembers every word left Maya's mouth.  
It was as if those words had carved to his memory.

When he is done with his explanation.

Katsushige though that he was setting among bodies without souls, as if they were dead people.

However, that though shatter when...

"DECOMPOSITION!"  
"Decomposition you said, Did I heard you very well?"

…Osamu almost jumped over his son for answer. While his eyes are wavering in doubting himself.

"Yes, that is true. It is Decomposition"

Katsushige responded. With that confirmation, the wavering in his eyes has just disappeared.

"Awesome!"

Osamu said that word, for a minute he forgot himself.

"Otou-sama, please clam down"

Katsushige tried to calm down his father, and to stop embarrassing himself in front the members of the family.

"Ahem..."

Osamu noticed his actions, so he was trying to regain his charisma as the head house.

"But I don't get it!"

One of the members spoke.

"What is it?"

Another asked him.

"Why Maya-sama and Eisaku-sama didn't tell us the truth about Tatsuya-san?"

The same member said his confusing.

"That's true; I am also confused like you"  
"I am sure Maya-sama has reason for doing that"  
"But if I can guess, I would guess because such a power will attract the attention of the world"

Osamu answered him.

"But still why she kept it as secret from us?"

Another one countered.

"Maya-sama said that she will explain in the gathering tonight".

Katsushige answered the question. That is the end of their meeting.

* * *

 **Tsukuba family members – Tsukuba house**

They were had the same reactions of Shibata family.  
However, they were shocked that Tatsuya who has chosen as the heir and not Miyuki.  
Yuuka explained to them that she supported Tatsuya because she knew that she does not have chance against him.

"So Tatsuya-san is Maya-sama's son."

Tsukuba Touka concluded the news she received from her daughter.

"Maybe because he is just Maya-sama's son therefore she chose him as her successor"

One of the family members.

"No, I don't think that"

Touka answered.

"Why is that?"

Someone another asked

"Maya-sama will not choose him as heir because he is only her son"

"Moreover, why would the main family hide the truth about Tatsuya-san's magic?"

Touka spoke to them with facts.

After a few minutes...

"Touka-sama, what should we do with the organization that has been following Yuuka-san?"

One of the members asked Touka about _'No head Dragon'_.

However, before she answered.

"There is no need for that anymore"

Yuuka answered

"Why is that?"

"Because Tatsuya-san had taken care of it by himself"

Yuuka answered.

"Really?"

One of them asked surprised

"Yes, I saw it by myself."

"Maya-sama let us watched the video to see Tatsuya-san's innate magic"

At that time, Touka opened the envelope she received from the main house.  
It was the same like the Shibata family received.

"'Tatsuya-sama's innate magic'"

Touka read the letter with curiosity.

"Yes, I saw it"

Yuuka answered

"No, I just read it from the letter"  
"I didn't repeat your words"

Touka replied to her daughter.

"It may be the same video"

Yuuka said to her mother.

After watching the video, their reactions were the same like Shibata family.  
In addition, start-firing questions on each other, about Tatsuya's magic is not magic and some asked _'then what you called it'_.  
After calmed them down by Touka. She asked her daughter to explain if she knows.  
Yuuka Starts explain exactly like Katsushige as if Maya's words had carved to her memory.  
They were so shocked with the magic, even Touka was asking her daughter if she sure about it.  
After Yuuka confirmed, Touka was so happy about the magic because she heard about his destruction power,  
and said they must ask Maya in the gathering some questions.

"However, we must thanks Tatsuya-san for his action in revenging Yuuka"

Touka spoke to her family members.

"Of course, without doubt. Since he just saved us from tiresome problem"

One of them replied. That is the end of the meeting.

The same thing went for the remaining families; they are so happy with Tatsuya's magic and starts celebrating about him being the Superman-like and Powerful leader for the Yotsuba.  
Out of the families the Kuroba family did not received the envelope from Maya, since the Branch House Head already knew about Tatsuya power because his father, Juuzou, was his mentor.  
So covering the truth from him was difficult. Therefore, they told him.  
However, that was not the only reason since Kuroba family is responsible in assassination and gathering information,  
they told him the truth about Tatsuya since Tatsuya starts getting missions from Maya to let him get more experience for his combat skills at 10 years old.

* * *

 **The Reception Room December 31, 2095 – New Years' Yotsuba Gathering**

In the Main House at 10 pm, all the branch families had gathered.  
Not only the Yotsuba Clan Members, but also even their Guardians and the servants.  
Since tonight the heir will be, officially announce to the public of the Yotsuba Clan members, the guardians, and the servants. For the Yotsuba Clan Members, they already know that Tatsuya is the heir.  
However, for the guardian and the servants. A few of them, like Hayama and Honami know about Tatsuya is the heir,  
but the rest of them knows that he is only Maya's son.  
However, since they do not know about who is the chosen or they do not have the right to ask such a question.  
Nevertheless, that did not change the fact that almost all of them agree that the heir will be Miyuki or that the only logically choice.

The Yotsuba Clan Members speak each other and they are asking if anyone see Tatsuya,  
in the end they conclude that he will come with Maya probably.

While they are speaking, Yotsuba Maya comes.

However, she is alone! Tatsuya is not with here. The Yotsuba Clan Members starts asking among them in humming voices.  
When Maya stands in front of them, they became silence.

Maya bows her head in greeting for them, they bows their heads in greeting also.

"Thank you very much for coming tonight"

Maya starts her short speech.

"All of you already know why we are all here"

"It is not just to announce the heir of the Yotsuba Clan, but also to officially introduce my son to you the rest of the clan as a member from the main house of Yotsuba Clan"

Maya said those words, while inwardly she cannot believe that she is saying those words in the public.

"So please if you have any questions want to ask before do it now before I introduce my son".

Maya wants to make sure everything perfect before introduce Tatsuya to them.

Tsukuba Touka (Branch House Head) rises her hand for permission.

"What is it?"

Maya asked in formal way.

"You said "My Son"; I thought Tatsuya-san is Miya-sama's son?"

Touka asked that to separate the confusing about Tatsuya is Maya's son and not Miya's son.

"That true, as I mentioned Tatsuya is my son. He is not Miya's son".

Maya answered to make her declaration is clear as the moon in the sky.

Shibata Osamu (Branch House Head) rises his hand in permission.

"What is it?"

Maya asked in formal way.

"How Tatsuya-san is your son, since we already knew that you don't have the ability to giving birth"

Osamu asked Maya in curiosity or you can amazed.

"All of you know about that accident. After saving me, Otou-sama took my eggs and brought them with me"

"After we examined them, one of them was a safe and clean. Therefore, we keep it in our laboratory of the Yotsuba Clan.  
After Miya married, we implemented my egg inside Miya.  
So that mean Miya is his Surrogate mother and I am his real mother genetically"

Maya explained to them. All the Yotsuba Clan Members nodded their heads, as if _'we understand now'_.

Miyuki realized what Tatsuya means by 'Brother spiritually'.

Mugura Asumi (Branch House Head) rises his hand for permission.

"What is it?"

Maya asked in formal way.

"May I ask why did Tatsuya-san magic and the truth as your son had been keeping in secret from us?"

Asumi asked Maya

"Well that's question is expected from you in the end"

Maya responded like she was trying to said 'you don't know the real world how is working'

"Let me tell you that I was not enjoying not announce Tatsuya as my son in the general public"

"But since he is my son, we kept the truth even inside the family to make sure that no one will reach to such an information.  
Since for some people 'Maya's son' will attract too much attention to the Yotsuba Clan  
and that will give us more problems we are not in need for it"

"Therefore, keeping Tatsuya as Miya's son to not drag much attention to him was the best for us and him at that time.  
Since if some people know Tatsuya is my son they will always keep him under their sight".

Yotsuba Clan Members start speak to each other in wondering.

"But how they will know about Tatsuya-san if he is under the policy of secrete that we have been following since very long time?"

Touka asked in wonder.

"There is someone who can do it, even though he doesn't know about you that much,  
but still know some information about the Yotsuba Clan, Tatsuya and Miyuki-san as Miya's children"

Another humming of voices, they cannot believe there is someone who can do that.

"He was always keeping his eyes on Tatsuya, and even trying to separated him from the Yotsuba Clan"

"Even though, he knew that he is Miya's son, he still was trying to find Tatsuya power enough that he forced Tatsuya into fight to test his ability, though Tatsuya didn't show that much.  
It was enough for him to try to take Tatsuya from the Yotsuba"

Maya spoke to them.

"Who is this man?"

Osamu asked Maya

"Kudou Retsu"

Maya answered the question. The members starts to talk between themselves if that possible to know that much about them.

"You are really underestimating that man"

Maya told them.

"I know that, none of you can believe that but I already prepared a proof to you"

"Hayama-san, Please view it to them"

Maya ordered Hayama.

"Certainly"

Hayama obeyed his mistress.

"Please look to the display screen and see by yourself"

Maya spoke to the Yotsuba Clan Members.

* * *

 **In The Display Screen**

Two persons are sitting facing each other.

Kudou Retsu on the right side is setting, and the other person is Kazama Harunobu.

Kudou Retsu is the former head of the Kudou Clan, which is one of the Ten Master Clans.

Kazama Harunobu is a Major of the JSDF 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion.

"What may I do for you?"

Kazama asked Retsu.

"What can I say? I am interested in him"

Retsu told Kazama.

"… Him, as in?"

Kazama asked in wondering, though he knew what he does mean.

"Shiba Tatsuya-kun. Isn't he the son of Miya whom you acquired from the Yotsuba Family three years ago?"

Retsu narrowed his eyes upon Kazama

"…"

Kazama does not have reply. Kazama's silence can be describe as "highly irritated".

"It's hardly surprising that I would know about it, right? Three years ago,  
I was conveniently the chairman of the committee for the Ten Master Clans and currently remain a magic advisor to national defense.  
Also, though it was for a short period of time, both Maya and Miya were my students."

Retsu told Kazama how did he reach to such information.

"Then you should also know this. The Yotsuba Clan has not relinquished their hold on Tatsuya.  
He remains a Yotsuba guardian. That is the agreement we have with The Yotsuba Clan."

Kazama countered Retsu.

"Don't you feel that it's _a waste_?"

"What do you mean by _a waste_?"

Kazama asked Retsu.

"I saw him fighting but I didn't imagine that he would be that powerful"

Retsu said those words while keeps his smirk.

"Sometime in the future, he will become our country's invaluable military asset.  
Relegating such a superb individual to a mere private bodyguard for a girl, wouldn't you consider that to be _a waste_?"

Kudou Retsu said those words while still keeping his smirk.

"...Sir, do you wish to weaken the Yotsuba Clan?"

Kazama asked Retsu. Retsu's smirk had disappeared after Kazama discovered his true intention.  
Kudou Retsu closes his eyes for a few moment, and then he opens his eyes and look upon Kazama.  
However, this time his true face shows. There is no a smirk or smile, only a scowl.

"He is too powerful. Someone like him should not exists in the Yotsuba Clan at least in this era.  
Both of Maya and Tatsuya are too powerful magicians to be in the same clan at the same time.  
At this rate, if we don't take Tatsuya from the Yotsuba Clan permanently since we have the chance,  
The Yotsuba Clan will become too much powerful enough to eclipse the Ten Master Clans altogether".

Retsu spoke his worried freely to Kazama about Tatsuya, Maya and the Yotsuba family.  
He even mentioned the existence of other powerful magicians in the Yotsuba, one of them was Miyuki.

The truth to be tell, Retsu did not see from Tatsuya except his 'Regrow' ability, his Material combat skills and flash cast at her fullest skill.  
Tatsuya used 'Decomposition' but since Retsu wasn't there exists there by himself since he watched the fights through a camera  
and Tatsuya pay attention to not let Retsu understand his Decomposition magic since he only use it when he touch the bodies of the dolls he was fighting.  
Retsu was not able to affirm what ability Tatsuya used, but mostly his thinking it was Molecular Divider.

* * *

 **Back to the Yotsuba Gathering**

There are no voices, completely silence, as they are dead people.

"I think that proof my words to you right?"

Maya spoke to Yotsuba Clan Members. However, no one answers.

The truth is that, this is not the real reason while she kept Tatsuya magic secret from the clan. However,  
since the Branch Houses Heads does not know the real intention of Maya for faking the truth about Tatsuya cannot use magic.  
Therefore, they did not push the discussion any further and accept the reason.

"Then please let me introduce my son to you".

Maya said those words. In addition, Tatsuya comes out and walks to Maya, standing next to her.

"Please welcome my son, Yotsuba Tatsuya as a member of the Yotsuba family and the next head of Yotsuba Clan"

Maya said those words while smiling happily.

Tatsuya gives a light bow, while The Yotsuba Clan Members are clapping to him, and they are welcoming him in the clan.

"Welcome Tatsuya-san"

Some members spoke, while they were clapping for welcoming him.

However, there are people in the Gathering cannot believe what they were hearing.

These people are the servants and the guardians, except Hayama and Honami who showed approving in their faces expressions.  
While they are staring at the situation, you can figure out by looking to them that they inwardly are thinking.

'He is just the heir because He is Maya-sama's son'

'Miyuki-sama should be the heir of the Yotsuba Clan'

'I don't he is worthy to be Maya-sama's son'

So many other thought in their heads are coming to their heads. However, these people cannot be blame for thinking like this.  
Since when Tatsuya was infant, all what they heard about him that he is defect magician and cannot use magic freely like the rest of the Clan Members.  
In addition, Maya is the estimation of Yotsuba Clan in terms of power.

Maya tells Tatsuya to sit.

"Please wait a moment, Tatsuya-san"

Osamu spoke to Tatsuya.

"What is it?"

Tatsuya asked in formal magic.

"We actually have a few questions about your innate magic, we would like you to answer it if you don't mind"

Osamu said to Tatsuya

"It is fine, what is that you want to ask?"

Tatsuya can refuse to answers questions about his ability if he wants  
but since he is the heir now he should clear their confused about his innate magic.

"I just do a small research before I came to here, but since the time wasn't enough to search about a magic as your magic therefore I want to ask you something"  
"Katsushige said that Decomposition is relaying on directly interface structure information,  
by identifies the design of Eidos, sequence and object to can decomposed it right?"

Osamu asked Tatsuya to make sure he understood his magic in the right way.

"That is true"

Tatsuya answered his question in agreement.

"Then if someone prevents Tatsuya-san from reading/identifying the design? Does that mean Tatsuya-san's magic is _useless in such situation_?"

Osamu asked Tatsuya

"That is true also, since if I can't read the design I will not be able to decompose it"

Tatsuya answered honestly.  
That was a strong blow to confirm what was the servants and guardians thinking before.

"So in other words, Tatsuya-san's magic has weakness, for example against: Contact-type Gram demolition, Phalanx and Parade".

Osamu concluded his assumption.

 **Contact-type gram demolition** is an alternate form of Gram Demolition.  
It works like armor of formless Psions, demolishing any magic that domes in contact with the user body.  
However it can't protect the user from physical attacks.

 **Phalanx** (specialized magic for Juumonji Clan) is a Movement Type Defensive Magic that is not simply a sustained magic barrier,  
but a multi-layered barrier that continuously refresh itself.  
Those multiple also protect the caster's personal information structure, making it difficult for the spell to be aim directly through the barrier.  
While Phalanx is not necessarily a true weakness of Decomposition,  
Decomposition cannot easily break down the entire set of continually regenerating magical barriers.  
A battle between Phalanx and Decomposition would one of the attrition and endurance between regenerating of the barrier and dissolution of the barriers.

 **Parade** (specialized magic for The Kudou Clan) is originally an illusion magic  
that writes coordinates into a false body that is a superficial duplicate that cannot differentiated with the caster. Giving false information structure for the caster,  
Tatsuya cannot directly use Decomposition on the opponent, he has to decompose Parade first,  
and then after identifying the real information structure of the opponent he can use directly Decomposition on him.  
However, that depends on the Opponent himself if he faster than Tatsuya to cast Parade again before Tatsuya use Decomposition on him.

"Osamu-san, every magic has weakness, there is no magic doesn't have a weakness"

Touka countered Osamu's words.

"I know that, but Maya-sama's innate magic can penetrate any magic even those three magic. Therefore, I was confused since Maya-sama and Tatsuya-san's innate magic are similar 'Decomposition' "

Osamu tried to reason Touka that his words does not have a bad intention.  
Touka was trying to defense Tatsuya, as she is thankful for him to help them to revenge her daughter.

"Oka-sama's innate magic is indirectly interference information structure through the 'distribution of light'.  
That means she has only to aim to the object she wants to penetrate without the need to understand or see the information structure for the object itself,  
since the 'distribution of light' will take care of everything pass through.  
However, my innate magic is directly interference information structure.  
In others words I have to understand and see the information structure of the object.  
Therefore, Oka-sama's innate magic can penetrate anything no matter what is."

Tatsuya explained to them before the situation became more complicated.  
However, Tatsuya did not mention that his magic can be used in so many situation  
or it gives Tatsuya more options to use his innate ability in so many way than Maya who can only use it in sure-kill situation.  
To be more honest, Tatsuya does not care what they think about his innate magic therefore he did not mention such a advantage over Maya.

However, When those words left Tatsuya' mouth.  
Some members of The Yotsuba Clans starts doubt Tatsuya's innate magic when it comes to its destruction power,  
Not only them But even the servants and guardian;  
or you may can said they think in the same words 'He isn't worthy to be called Maya's son'  
since Maya is the estimation of the Yotsuba power.

Tatsuya left to sit on his table with Miya and Miyuki. While Maya starts explained to them, the other skills Tatsuya have.

"Don't forget that Tatsuya's Decomposition is more general than mine, since he can use it as defense against most of if not all the magic in the worlds,  
he even can use it as a counter for the other magic no matter what magic you have.  
Ironically while Tatsuya can be consider a counter magic specialist; he is even better at countering counter magic.  
Tatsuya is also is the fastest casting in the Yotsuba clan, pardon me let me make it more clearly for you,  
Tatsuya is the _fastest casting_ in the Yotsuba Clan _since the Yotsuba has been known_."

As those words left Maya's mouth, everyone was shocked about Tatsuya is the fastest casting in the Yotsuba Clan since the beginning of the Yotsuba Clan.

"Counting to you Tatsuya skills will take from us days"

Maya joked to them while she is smiling.

Touka raises her hand for permission.

"What is it?"

Maya asked in formal way.

"Since Tatsuya-san's innate magic is specialized/unique magic like you.  
That mean Tatsuya-san's innate magic is a systematic type magic like you right?"

Touka asked in confusing.

"That is true."

Maya answered Touka.

"Then what Systematic type is Tatsuya-san's innate magic following?  
Because for me it seems like Dispersal-type Magic!"

Touka asked Maya to clarify her assumption.

"That isn't true; Tatsuya's Decomposition is not following Dispersal-Type Magic"

Maya answered her while she smiling

"It seems more like Convergence-Type Magic for me,  
since Maya-sama's innate magic and Ayako-san's Innate Magic are a type of Decomposition magic and they are following the  
Systematic type 'Convergence-Type Magic' "

Mugura Asumi (Branch House Head) offered his opinion in what Systematic type could follow.

"That isn't true also"

Maya answered while inwardly trying to prevent herself from laughing.

"Tatsuya's Decomposition doesn't follow any a Systematic Type Magic"

Maya spoke to them, but she does not give them any time to say something.

"Tatsuya's innate magic 'Decomposition', in terms of categorization belongs to a derivative of Separation of Magic.  
It is a combination of 'Convergence Systematic Magic', 'Dispersal Systematic Magic', 'Absorb Systematic Magic' and 'Release Systematic Magic',  
but to be honest, "Release" probably made up the highest percentage."

Maya explained Tatsuya's innate magic to them, and to which Systematic Type Magic.

They were speechless, something like that beyond the impossible.  
Because there are no way to mix 4 different Systematic Type Magic to one magic!.  
That way was impossible to applied 'Decomposition' for the Magician.  
All what can be said that Tatsuya was just providential since he was born with such magic.

While Maya are discussing with the Yotsuba Clan Members about Tatsuya skills,  
Tatsuya was sipping a black a coffee that Hayama brought to him.

At that time, Hayama was keeping his eyes on the reactions of the servants and guardians.  
He noticed that they doubt Tatsuya magic ability, by looking carefully you can see that in their eyes even though do not have the right to speak or to object.  
However, Hayama believes that kind of behavior will affects Tatsuya's position as the next head clan of the Yotsuba.  
While he is thinking, he noticed that Tatsuya has finished drinking his black coffee.

He moved forward toward Tatsuya to clean up the cup. Without even take a glance to Tatsuya for a once he cleaned up Tatsuya's cup.

Such a behavior did not pass Tatsuya.

"Hayama-san, Is there think you want to ask me?"

Tatsuya stooped Hayama before Hayama leaves.

Hayama returns the cup to the table, and with respectfully bow.

"There indeed is, after your permission…"

Even Hayama cannot ask or request Tatsuya since in the end he is a servant even if he was the head butler,  
but in the end, Yotsuba Clan members are respecting Hayama more than any other servants are.  
In reality, Hayama respects Tatsuya as a 'Powerful Magician' who deserves the absolute respect from him  
enough to put him at the same level of respect he shows to Maya more than the most if not all when it comes to ability as 'Magician'.

"What is it?"

Tatsuya gave him the permission to ask. Hayama bows again.

"Tatsuya-sama had promised that he will show his 'New Magic' at the end of the year"

Hayama said those words in respectfully way.  
However, inwardly he was trying to keep his true emotion from coming out on his face or any expression that he do it on purpose, after seeing Tatsuya's tiresome expression.  
Tatsuya is not upsetting from Hayama that since Hayama took his permission,  
but Tatsuya now is in critical situation and Hayama has dragged him to it.  
At that time, everyone was listening to Hayama and Tatsuya conversation.

"Ah, that's right I forgot to asked you about your 'New Magic', Tatsuya"

Maya played the game with Hayama very well. Maya did not give

"Did you complete the 'New Magic'?"

Maya asked him while she is acting as if 'I do not mean it to look like that'.

"Indeed, I completed"

Tatsuya now is in critical situation he cannot lie to the head clan of the Yotsuba especially since everyone is listening to the conversion.

"Then please show it to us"

Maya said that with a big charming to her son. However, before Tatsuya say something, Miyuki interrupts him.

"Please Onii-sama; I want to see it also"

Miyuki spoke to him in her special mode 'Brother-Complex'.

"Oh? Tatsuya's new magic. I am defiantly very interested in it"

Juuzou also followed Miyuki and Maya.

Tatsuya gives a deeply sigh as if he tries to show his annoying expression. Maya was trying her best to not explosion in laughing over her son's expression.

"Alright, But I need my CAD"

Tatsuya spoke to Hayama.

"Certainly"

Hayama obeyed Tatsuya requested.

Hayama sends a servant to Tatsuya's room to bring his small bag.

"Please everyone, let move to outside in the garden"

Maya instructed everyone. Yotsuba members, servants and guardians.

Everyone moves to outside to the garden while they are interesting in the 'New Magic'.

At the garden, there was a big wild boar inside a cage.

Tatsuya gives a deeply sigh again, it was clearly Maya and Hayama prepared this solution in case someone has a doubt  
even if it was less than 1%, as if they want to crush every doubt in their hearts.

After the servant brought Tatsuya's small bag. Tatsuya put it on small table had prepared for him to put his bag on the table.  
Tatsuya opens his small bag; there are two sides in the small bag.

On the right side from inside the bag, there are storage cartridges. He uses it for his Specialized CAD 'Trident'.

On the other side of the bag, there are four CADs.  
Two Silver Specialized CAD 'Trident', Black Generalized CAD 'Long-Pistol' and Black Generalized CAD 'Mobile Terminal-Shape'.

Tatsuya pick up one of the Silver Specialized CAD 'Trident', specially the right one.  
Tatsuya turns around to the audiences.

"This 'New Magic' is sure-kill magic. The test will done on a wild boar if any of you do not like to see that,  
it is recommended that temporarily move to another place"

Tatsuya spoke to the audiences with rising voice to hear him. However none of them leave, they want to see the magic.

"Alright, I will do it only once. So please pay attention"

Tatsuya spoke to them. The audiences pay too much attention because he warned them 'only once'.

Tatsuya faces the pig wild boar and aim his 'Trident' upon the wild boar. The distance was at least 50 meters.

Tatsuya presses the trigger of his 'Trident' exactly at the same time there was already a big hole in the body of the pig wild boar.  
Not even the Wild boar understands what happened to his body, he just fell on the ground lifeless.

The only thing can be describe as 'Audible' was sound of the wind.  
None of them utters a letter. They are trying to understand what happen exactly,  
they were sure to pay too much attention to the situation.

"Tatsuya, it is magnificent".

Maya was the first who utter. She is so happy with her son's new magic that she forgot to control herself,  
with her both grabbed over her chest, as if she is _'high school girl in love with someone'_.

"Eh…?"

"What …?"

"What happened…?"

"What is going on…?"

"I am sure to not even a blink for once … but then what happened?"

"I am sure, I kept my eyes on Tatsuya-san all the time and there was no a magic … so how and when that a hole showed on the wild boar?"

The Yotsuba Can Members are keeping firing questions to each other in stunning.  
They are not the only people who asking the questions, even the servants and the guardians who should be quit,  
they were not able to hold themselves and starts speaking to each other.  
Even though they were speaking to each other, you cannot understand what they are speaking about since their conversations were in low voices.  
However, you can hear that they are speaking because of the humming voices coming from their side.

Tatsuya ignores the confusing they are in. He resort to his bag, But a voice stops him

"Please wait a moment"

Katsushige's voice stopped Tatsuya.

Katsushige wears a 'sandal' (shoes Japanese) and go to the boar. After looking carefully at the boar.

"Was it a high density of a neutron line? The structure of the body is boiling.  
 _Somehow_ the cells are not emitting radiation? .  
But how do you do to have such a phenomenon?"

Katsushige asked in utter stunning. It is impossible to do something like that.

Tatsuya exhaled strongly.

"Alright, I will explained to you."

"What you saw was a 'New Magic' depends on my innate magic 'Decomposition'. The 'New Magic' goes through four steps"

Tatsuya starts telling them how his 'New Magic' is working.

"The First step is to decompose a material to the atoms level creating a photons and neutrons charged by electrons"  
"The Second step is to gather those atoms before it disperse due to the neutral physics to any a shape."  
"The Third step is firing the shape of atoms to the target"  
"The Fourth step is restore those atoms to its original state before I decomposed the material by using my second innate magic 'Restoration' "

Tatsuya finished his demonstration.

"So in other words, you didn't left any trace of activation by regenerating the whole processing in the last step?"

Maya guessed.

"Well, that expected from you. However, I gave you so many hints to reach to such a conclusion"

Tatsuya joked with his mother. Maya smiles at him since she cannot deny the truth.

"Tatsuya, you just 'photons and neutrons charged by electrons' right?"

Miya asked him.

"That is true"

Tatsuya answered here.

"So that mean you 'New Magic' has destruction power may even greater than 'Meteor Stream' "  
"In other words, this magic eliminates all your weakness points."

Miya guessed.

"Yes, that is true"

Tatsuya responded.

"Tatsuya, What about the speed of the magic?"

Maya asked him

"The magic moved almost at the speed of light, the maximum rang for the line is 100 meters."

Tatsuya answered here.

While Maya wants to give him 'crushed hug' for approving to the other that he is worthy to be call Maya's son and crushed any doubt about his superiority to the other.  
The others stayed quit since they do not know how to react to destruction power.  
The servants and guardians if they have even a doubt as the size of atom, The 'New Magic' has just cruched.

"What is the name of your 'New Magic'?"

Juuzou asked him.

"Material Line"

Tatsuya answered him. With that answered the test for 'Material Line' done.

After a few minutes.

On December 31, 2096. At 12am.

"Happy new year Onii-sama. Congratulations, your magic was magnificent"

Miyuki congratulated for the New Year and the New Magic.

""Happy new year Miyuki. Thank you"

Tatsuya congratulated for the New Year and thanked her.

"Happy new year Nii-sama. Your Magic was awesome"

Fumiya congratulated Tatsuya for the New Year and the New Magic.

"Happy new year Fumiya. Thank you"

"Happy new year Tatsuya Onii-sama. Congratulations, your magic was splendid, I enjoyed watching it"

Ayako congratulated Tatsuya for the New Year and the New Magic.

"Happy new year Ayako-Chan. Or I cannot called you any more 'Ayako-Chan'?"

Tatsuya congratulated for the New Year and teasing her.

"Please don't tease me. I will only permit Tatsuya Onii-sama to call me 'Ayako-Chan'."

Ayako responded while she is blushing and avoiding Tatsuya's gaze.

"Happy new year Tatsuya-sama. Congratulations, your magic was so awesome"

A voice comes from nowhere. When Tatsuya looks to him, Tatsuya was able to memorize him so easily because he has the same puppy dog eyes.

"Ah Masashi, Happy New Year. It seems to me you has grown too much since last I saw you"

Tatsuya spoke to him and tried to ignore those 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Ahhhhhh you still remember my name?"

Masashi ignored Tatsuya responded and asking in unbelievable.

"Ah, of course I remember your name"

Tatsuya responded to him, though Tatsuya still confused about his behavior.

Miyuki was amused from Masashi when he is talking to Tatsuya.  
All what can she think about is that Masashi even exceed Fumiya in admiring and worshiping Tatsuya.

With that The New year's Yotsuba Gathering done. All The Yotsuba are happy with Tatsuya powers and ability and welcome him as a member of the main house and as the heir of the Yotsuba Clan.

 _Or that was the way Maya manipulate the events to reach to such a_ _result_.

* * *

 ** _With that, This s the end of chapter 17._**

 ** _I hope you like it._**

 ** _I am looking for your question or any thing you want to say._**

 ** _Please give me your opinion about the name of the 'New Magic' I gave it to Tatsuya's Magic.  
If you don't like it please provide a name to the magic._**

 ** _All questions I will answer it as chapter 8 ._**

 ** _The next Chapter will be Tatsuya's Birth in the past will be as Chapter 9._**

 ** _Writing the next Chapter It will take a some times since I am so busy.  
But I will do my best :)_**

 ** _Thank you for Understanding_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you very much_

 _here are some events in this chapter 8 is not exist that means I will write it after the new year Yotsuba Gathering  
Okinawa war, Tatsuya against Masaki and other things._

 _This chapter consist of more than 21,000 words I did my best to make it short ans simple_

 _Please tell me your reviews and opinion_

 _Thank you for understanding_

* * *

 _After Incident – Before Tatsuya's Day Birth_

 **After the incident of 'Untouchable-Nightmare of 2062', Maya has continued her live like any human being.**

 **However, she is not like any human being at the same. Yotsuba Maya after the incident she become a broken woman who lost her feeling for anyone  
and she lost the most precious thing to any woman believe in, that precious thing is 'Giving Birth'.**

 **For Maya, as she is Yotsuba Maya she can do anything or even get whatever she wants.  
However, there is one thing she wants but she cannot get. That thing is 'Giving Birth'.**

 **Maya like any female has a dream to be in love with someone,  
loving someone and 'Give Birth' for children like any other woman want to be called 'Mother' by her children.**

 **Although, that year when the Yotsuba known as 'Untouchable' was called 'Nightmare 2062' for the whole world.  
Unlike the world, Maya doesn't believe that day was 'Nightmare' it is not because she was the victim in that day.  
But because she doesn't have any connection to this 'Cured' world,  
she was emptied from her emotions after her older sister mistakenly erased all her emotions.**

 **She became a body without a soul, a body like anybody with perfect functions but with imperfect emotions.  
Her loves for her father, mother, older sister and her clan had removed from her soul.  
All what remain is her responsibilities to her clan who had avenged her from Dahan and the vengeance from this 'Cursed' world.**

 **However, Maya knows that there is a way to become 'Mother' however for her to not 'Give Birth' to this child is breaking her heart more.  
But she will do it just for the sake to be called one day 'Mother'.**

 **Maya only option is to ask Miya to give birth for her child by her only survived egg.  
However, to do that she has to speak to Miya.  
The relationship between Miya and Maya became very weak to non-existence after Miya mistakenly erased all her emotions  
while she was trying to help her younger sister Maya.**

 **A soft knock rang from the door of Miya's bedroom.**

" **Come in"**

 **Miya responded to the knock**

 **Miya is very shocked after seeing the knocker.**

 **It was 'Maya'.**

"… **..Maya"**

 **Miya said it, like was dreaming.**

" **It has been a while 'One-san'"**

 **Maya spoke to Miya. Instead of calling her by name, she used the word 'One-san'.  
Like Maya is trying to remind Miya 'You are my sister that who had erased all my emotion'.**

"… **It has been a while Maya"**

 **Miya responded to Maya. While trying to keep her emotion under control for calling her 'One-san'.  
For Miya since she still has her feeling for her younger sister Maya she still loves her.  
So calling her 'One-san' remind her when Maya was loved her to much before the incident.  
Therefore Miya has the vengeance toward the people who was the reason in her sister condition.**

" **Are you surprised to see me?"**

 **Maya asked her older sister Miya.**

" **To be honest with you, that's right"**

 **Miya answered her.**

" **Well, I know that our relationship is bad since that incident"**

" **But One-san doesn't blame me for that, right?"**

" **Since One-san was the last violator for my emotions"**

" **Even thought I knew that you were trying to help me"**

 **Maya said those words to Miya without remorse for Miya's feeling.**

"… **."**

 **Miya doesn't have response.**

" **Well, maybe I will not be able to move forward if you did not have to do that"**

 **Maya told Miya what she believes. Miya stays quit and listen to her younger sister.**

" **But I find a way for One-san to give me back what she took from me"**

 **Maya said those words while smiling.**

 **Even though Miya was surprised by her words, she tries to sty quit and listen to her younger sister.**

" **Do you want to help me in that way?"**

 **Maya asked Miya**

" **I would do that if it will be the reason for us to become at least sisters like before"**

 **Miya responded with her real feeling toward Maya**

" **Of course, it will since you will give me more than what you took"**

 **Maya responded to her with smile.**

" **So what is that thing you want me to do for you?"**

 **Suddenly Miya became excited with the thing Maya need from her.  
Since, Miya wants to fix her relationship with her younger sister Maya  
and to believe that what she will do for her younger sister will be more than what she took from her let her more happiness.**

" **You know that I can't 'Give Birth" to a child like any healthy woman"**

 **Maya spoke to Miya.**

" **So I thought that One-san can give such a thing"**

" **One-san can 'Give Birth' for me my child. A child will call me 'Oka-sama' "**

 **Maya spoke freely about her feeling for a child to call her 'Oka-sama'.**

" **So how we supposed to do that?"**

 **Miya asked with suspicion.**

" **We have in the laboratory of our clan, my only last 'Egg' is clean and safe to be injected with a sperm."**

" **Since you are my twin sister and our genes are similar. I want you to give birth to my child like any normal child"**

 **Maya told Miya with her plan.**

" **I will do it for you, but how about the husband I have to marry officially".**

 **Miya accepted the plan without thinking since it will pay back to her sister what she took from her.**

" **Don't worry we prepare everything even your husband".**

 **Maya said that to her with smile.**

" **Then let us start everything."**

 **Miya said to her younger sister with smile.**

 **After 6 months,**

 **Miya is pregnant in the six months with a boy.**

" **Tatsuya, why you are not replying to me?"**

 **Maya is calling her son.**

" **Maya you better stops caress my stomach, Tatsuya will not response like that"**

 **Miya spoke to Maya in annoying.**

" **But why he is not responding to me tonight?"**

 **Maya said that to Miya.**

" **Maybe he is just resting"**

 **Miya tried to convince Maya to stop her.**

" **Alright, I will go now to finish something and I will come later"**

 **Maya said that to Miya while she leaves.**

" **See you later"**

 **Since the 'Egg' has been implanted inside Miya and the fetus has started to grow,  
Maya are visiting Miya every day for a few hours to spend her time with Tatsuya and speak with Miya.**

 **When Maya knew that the fetus is male, for unknown reasons she was so happy and named him 'Tatsuya'.  
With the time moves Maya comes every day to talk to 'Tatsuya' and said many things to him.  
Miya was stunned from her younger sister like she doesn't have anything except speaking a fetus but she didn't comment since she knew that Maya is happy with her son.**

 **The Day Birth of Tatsuya – Yotsuba – Main House**

 **Tatsuya has born a few seconds ago.**

 **Maya was so feeling uneasy the whole time while Miya is bearing Tatsuya.  
When she heard his crying she almost jump from happiness.**

 **The Doctor comes out.**

" **Is the child is fine?"**

 **Maya was first question**

" **Yes he is fine"**

" **What about Miya?"**

" **She also if fine, the surgery is done without a problem"**

" **The child health is perfect also"**

 **The Doctor spoke to Maya who is happy with the news of Tatsuya is safe and also Miya.**

" **Eisaku Oji-sama are you going to check on his MCA now?"**

 **Maya asked her uncle Eisaku, the head clan.**

" **Yes, and you should stop worrying too much"**

 **Eisaku answered Maya with positive and warned Maya from over acting.**

" **Alright"**

 **Maya answered him.**

 **Eisaku left them to check on Tatsuya's MCA.**

 **It has been an hour and half hour since Eisaku left them to check on Tatsuya's MCA.**

 **In the room Miya is resting in it, there are Maya and Juuzou with her.**

 **Maya is moving from a place to a place in uneasy.**

" **Why Eisaku Oji-sama didn't come yet, it supposed to be only half hour?"**

 **Maya asked with uneasy feeling.**

" **You better to set down and rest Maya, I am sure Eisaku has reason why is he late."**

 **Juuzou tried to calm down Maya.**

 **Before Maya responses. The door opens.**

 **Eisaku with almost pale face showed on them.**

" **Why are you so late?"**

 **Maya almost unsatisfied.**

" **Please give me a break to rest"**

 **Eisaku is begging Maya. All of them feel some anxiety.**

 **Maya nods to him.**

 **After seating on a chair.**

" **That Tatsuya-kun is he really a human like us?"**

 **Eisaku asked them like he can't believe what he did saw.**

" **Eisaku Oji-sama is something wrong with my son"**

 **Maya asked her uncle in worried about her child.**

" **Don't worry about him, you should worry about me"**

 **Eisaku answered her.**

" **What do you mean?"**

 **Juuzou asked him in confusing.**

" **I just have done three tests on Tatsuya-kun"**

 **Eisaku spoke to them.**

" **That why you to take an hour and half hour."**

 **Juuzou answered him in understanding the reason.**

" **Why you did that?"**

 **Miya asked him.**

" **Because for the first time when I look upon Tatsuya-kun MCA, I thought I am just imagining"**

" **So I repeat the test again to make sure what I saw was true, and I got the same result"**

" **So I repeat the test for the third time and I got the same result"**

 **Eisaku told them why he was late.**

" **So let me ask you before I explain to you Tatsuya-kun's innate magic."**

" **Did someone of you played with his genes?"**

 **Eisaku asked both Miya and Maya.**

" **No that didn't happen"**

 **Maya answered him with confidence since they really didn't do anything unnatural.**

" **What is going with Tatsuya-kun?"**

 **Eisaku is thinking why Tatsuya looks so like phenomenon.**

" **Eisaku Oji-sama just tells me what my son problem is?"**

 **Maya reaches her limit in enduring.**

" **Ah, Sorry to worried you, but don't worry his is perfect"**

" **Let me explain to you what I saw in Tatsuya-kun's MCA"**

" **He has two innate magic"**

 **Eisaku threw the bomb upon them.**

 **"Two you said?"**

 **Juuzou can't believe what he just heard.**

" **Yes, It is two."**

 **Eisaku confirm his doubt in the hearing.**

" **So tell me, what are my son's innate magic?"**

 **Maya asked him with excited**

" **Well, let speak about the second firstly. It is seems like restoration power to me"**

 **Eisaku told them.**

" **Restoration power you said?"**

 **Miya asked him to make sure she heard him right.**

" **Yes, it seems he can restore anything to its original state no matter what is or in whatever condition is within 24 hours"**

" **But It looks for me such a divine power has a precious payment"**

" **Probably the payment is feeling the pain of the human who healed him"**

 **Eisaku spoke to them about the first power.**

" **Are you sure? It seems to me it is not belong to the Yotsuba lineages."**

 **Juuzou asked in confusing.**

" **Yes, without doubt since I tested him three times to make sure I am right."**

 **Eisaku responded to Juuzou.**

" **What about the first one?"**

 **Maya asked more interested in the first one that Eisaku ignored it.**

 **Eisaku exhaled strongly.**

" **His first innate magic is …. Decomposition"**

 **Eisaku told them**

" **Are you sure?"**

 **Maya asked him**

" **Yes sure"**

 **Eisaku answered them.**

 **Maya's body is shaking, it is not because she feels cold!**

 **She was trying to prevent herself from jump and dance with a glee in her eyes.  
Her little cute baby has the magic she wished he would get.  
However, she wasn't able to hold herself. She leaves as fast as possible to see him.**

 **When her eyes fell on him, she was almost going to cry out of happiness for seeing him.**

 **She is alone with him in the room. She carries him with both of her hand close to her chest.**

" **Welcome Darling"**

" **I am your Oka-sama, don't worry Oka-sama will take care of you until you become very strong"**

" **Eisaku Oji-sama said that your magic is Decomposition; well that expected from my son in the end."**

 **Maya fell in love with her son before even he came to the life as a son.  
However, her love for him now is double what was before after knowing that he has 'Decomposition' magic.**

" **I am not only your Mother genetically, but I am even spiritually your mother since both of us has Decomposition magic and that was my wish for you to get Decomposition"**

 **Maya spoke to her little Tatsuya with glee in her eyes for not only seeing him but even for his innate magic 'Decomposition'.**

" **What should we do now?"**

 **Juuzou asked Eisaku.**

" **Tatsuya-kun has magic as a level of Strategic-Class Magician, and the power of that magic is very destructive.  
He can just erased a city from the existence of the earth with a less effort  
or that is my assumption since I can't give 100% true picture for the limit of a magic"**

 **Eisaku spoke to them about the power of Decomposition.**

" **That isn't the only problem Tatsuya-kun's magic 'Decomposition' is connected to his emotions too much"**

 **Eisaku spoke to them his worried.**

" **In other words, if Tatsuya lost control of his emotions with such a magic that means the result will be terrifying"**

 **Juuzou concluded Eisaku words.**

" **Yes, that's true"**

 **Eisaku confirmed Juuzou's words.**

" **What should we do now with Tatsuya?"**

 **Miya asked with worried**

" **Let's wait Maya come back to her after finishing speaking with Tatsuya-kun a little bit."**

 **Eisaku told them to wait Maya to make decision.**

 **After a few minutes Maya comes back.**

" **Maya, we have discussed Tatsuya-kun magic 'Decomposition', Tatsuya-kun magic is connected to his status of  
emotions, did you understand my words?"**

 **Eisaku asked Maya if she can figured the rest.**

" **I already figured about that"**

 **Maya told him she knew what is 'Decomposition' magic can do.**

" **Then we should tell the branch houses heads with the result of Tatsuya-kun magic"**

 **Eisaku told her since she is his mother.**

" **No, you can't told them the truth about Tatsuya's magic Decomposition but you can tell them about the Restoration magic"**

 **Maya told him what they should do.**

" **Maya! What so you mean by that?"**

 **Miya cannot believe her suggestion.**

" **If we told them about the power of Decomposition,  
they will be able to figure out the truth about his destruction power and either ask to 'kill' Tatsuya or at least show 'hostility and hated' for Tatsuya"**

 **Maya told them the truth about the reactions of the branch houses heads.**

" **But if we keep Tatsuya magic 'Decomposition' as a secret for now,  
and Tatsuya grows without showing he can be dangerous individual for the stability of world  
then that will erase the unjustified fear they will feel if we tell them now"**

 **Maya explained to them her plan.**

" **Even so we can't do that, keeping the truth about Tatsuya-kun magic from them we can't do it"**

 **Eisaku is the opposite of Maya, he believes that lying on branch houses heads is not the choice they should make.**

" **We must tell them since they are part of the elders of the Yotsuba clan"**

 **Eisaku told Maya his reason, and since Eisaku is the head clan of Yotsuba Clan to now so he made her decision. However, that decision…**

" **Fine, you can tell them and see what will happen after that"**

… **has changed after those words left Maya's mouth for unknown reasons.**

"… **."**

 **Eisaku did not know what to answer for such a threat! Maya is the heir of the Yotsuba clan and in terms of power Maya is the strongest magician in the Yotsuba clan and of the strongest in the world.  
Eisaku understands Maya's words perfectly; she will not go back in her words if that will keep her last connection to this world in safe situation.**

 **However, before Eisaku speaks. Juuzou interrupts their conversation.**

" **I add my vote to Maya suggestion, we must keep Tatsuya magic 'Decomposition' in secret for now"**

 **Juuzou supported Maya suggestion.**

" **What do you think Miya?"**

 **Juuzou asked Miya.**

" **I am Tatsuya's surrogate mother and his aunt, and I already start worried about Tatsuya's magic going out of control"**

" **What do you think the branch houses heads will say about Tatsuya's magic?"**

 **Miya asked Eisaku, clearly from Miya's words that she supported Maya suggestion.**

 **Eisaku finds himself in situation he can't refuse the suggestion.**

 **Eisaku Exhaled strongly in defeat.**

" **Then what we should tell the branch houses heads about Tatsuya?"**

 **Eisaku asked them after admitting his defeat.**

" **We will told them only that '** **Shiba Tatsuya is Born-Specialized Magician,  
his Magic Calculation Area is dominated by a magic, rendering him unable to wield other types of Systematic Magic.  
His magic power is called 'Restoration' "**

 **Maya said to him what he should tell them.**

" **What! What do you mean by 'Shiba Tatsuya'?!"**

 **Miya asked Maya in confusing.**

" **I can't do that for now. If we announce Tatsuya as my son in the clan,  
that means **_**that man**_ **will know about that and Tatsuya's life will become very restricted since he will always keep him under his sight"**

 **Maya told them her worried about Tatsuya's life if Retsu knows that Tatsuya is Maya's son.  
Since knowing Tatsuya as the son of one of the strongest magician in the world than the son of powerful magician like Miya.  
Even though that still will keep him under the sight but at least with much less restriction.**

" **I see, your opinion is logical"**

 **Eisaku replied for Maya's opinion. They understood Maya's words perfectly.**

" **Alright, everything has decided"**

 **Eisaku spoke to them.**

" **As the head clan of the Yotsuba clan I will say my orders about Shiba Tatsuya's situation"**

 **Eisaku speaks in formal way.**

" **First order; the truth behind Shiba Tatsuya magic will remain among us"**

" **Second order; Tatsuya will be announce to the rest of the clan as Miya' son"**

" **Third order; Tatsuya will be announce as Born-specialized Magician with Restoration magic"**

" **Last order; Tatsuya will start his training when he is 2 years old to control his emotions and learn to not depends on his magic in the fight"**

 **Eisaku gave his orders to them and they nods their head in understanding.**

" **I will be Tatsuya's mentor; I will teach him how to control his emotions and how to fight without reliance on his magic".**

 **Juuzou told Eisaku.**

" **Of course, I actually was going to ask you to do it. Since you are the best in such situation"**

 **Eisaku knew that Juuzou is the best for Tatsuya as mentor.  
Since Juuzou is Kuroba and they are proficient in Taijutsu fighting and teaching the guardians of the Yotsuba clan  
to learn how to fight without the need to magic in some situation for protected their master.**

 **With that the meeting is done. Tatsuya has announced to the Yotsuba clan as Born-Specialized with 'Restoration' magic and Miya's son.**

* * *

 _After 3 years from Tatsuya's birth…_

" **I want to see Oba-sama"**

 **Tatsuya told the maid who take care of him.**

" **Understood young master"**

 **The maid responded to him. The maid knows that Tatsuya can't use magic. However, she knows also showing dis-respect to Tatsuya that mean incur the wrath of 'Yotsuba Maya'.  
Well, to be more honest the maids doesn't care if he can use magic or can't since they are here to serve the main house of the Yotsuba Clan.**

 **Since Tatsuya bore, he proves his superior growth to a normal infant.  
His sharp observation, his ability to speak very early, his intelligent, his ability to move very early and even understanding what is happening around him more easily than another infant.  
As if he is 'Abnormal Phenomenon', NO! He is defiantly 'Abnormal Phenomenon'.**

 **The maid and Tatsuya are heading to Yotsuba Maya's office.  
However, the maid is worried from Maya gets angry upon her for interrupting her work or for some other reasons.  
Since she lets Tatsuya comes her after she asks her.**

" **I hope Maya-sama does not get angry upon me"**

 **The maid muttered those words when they gets close to her office.**

" **Don't worry, I will tell Oba-sama is me who asked you"**

 **Tatsuya said that to the maid while dapping his hand over his chest in showing that he is proud of himself.  
Since Tatsuya was infant, Maya always comes to see Tatsuya and talk with him and even spoiled him too much.  
Maya showed affection toward Tatsuya in reasonably limit, since she doesn't want to make anyone to suspicion her affection toward Tatsuya compare Miyuki who doesn't show to her affection.  
That way of behavior toward only Tatsuya, leading the servants and the maids that Maya shows affection toward Tatsuya because he can't use magic.  
Ironically, Tatsuya even though he is only 3 years old. He has influence over Maya as 'her little cute nephew' to grantee the maid his protection from Maya's wrath.**

 **The maid smiles to him. However, that smiling has just disappeared and the remaining is a pale face.**

" **Young Master! You can't knock the door of Maya-sama's office without the permission of Hayama-san"**

 **Tatsuya knocked the door Maya's office without asking Hayama-san if she is busy or not.**

" **It is fine, Oba-sama will not get angry"**

 **Tatsuya responded to her with confidence. Is it really confidence? Or just ignorance?**

" **Tatsuya-san~~, come in"**

 **That voice came from inside. It's the voice of Yotsuba Maya. For unknown reason to the maid, Tatsuya's face become a pale!**

 **Whenever Maya calls Tatsuya with suffix 'san', that mean Maya is angry from him. Since now she calls him Tatsuya-san that mean she is angry from him.**

 **Now Tatsuya cannot run from his aunt. Tatsuya swallows and opens the door.**

" **Oba-sama, I come to see you in something very important and I can't tell anyone except you"**

 **Tatsuya did not give the chance to Maya to say even word.  
He did not hold back everything he knows that can calm down Maya he said it to her.**

" **Really?"**

 **Maya asked him to make sure he is not lying. Tatsuya only nods his head.**

" **Alright you can leave"**

 **Maya addressed the maid who gives a deeply bow and left the office.**

" **Come here Tatsuya"**

 **Maya instructed Tatsuya to come to her. Tatsuya goes to her, Maya carries him and put him over her lap.**

" **Tell me what it is?"**

 **Maya asked Tatsuya. Maya knows it is something related about his powers.  
Since he was a starts his training with his Great Uncle 'Juuzou',  
Maya told him anything he discovers or anything he wants he can to here and she will help him and she must not tell to anybody except him.**

" **I don't know what it is. But since 2 hours I become seeing everything."**

 **Tatsuya told his confusing to his aunt. Maya rises one of her eyebrow in confusing!.**

" **What do you mean?"**

 **Maya asked Tatsuya.**

" **I can see through the wall and see everything inside the other room, also I can see even everything around me and I can see everything."**

 **Tatsuya explained to his aunt in the best way he can do.  
Maya is very confused from Tatsuya explanation, it seem for her like 'Extra Sensor Perception' or 'ESP' but this is magic he should not be able to use it except if he was born with it,  
and it is impossible for Eisaku to not predict power like that when he looked upon Tatsuya MCA. But what really confused her more is the 'everything'.**

" **Darling! Tell me what you mean by 'everything'?"**

 **Maya asked Tatsuya.**

" **I don't' know. It just everything"**

 **Tatsuya responded to Maya with cutely pouting. Since he does not know how to explain 'everything'.  
Maya giggles after seeing him cutely pouting.  
She fondles his hair and keep thinking what he means by 'everything' and why Eisaku wasn't able to discover it before.**

" **Tatsuya ..."**

" **Yes Oba-sama"**

" **How did you become seeing everything suddenly?"**

 **Maya asked him.**

" **I don't know! I was searching for something and I didn't find it so I kept searching in the room but I also didn't find it"**

" **Then suddenly I became seeing everything like now without doing anything.  
So I was able to see and find the thing I was searching in a second with my eyes"**

 **Tatsuya explained to her what happened.**

" **you said 'like now'?"**

 **Maya asked him with surprised.**

" **Yes, I still can see everything."**

 **Tatsuya answered with positive. Maya keeps thinking what the meaning of this is.  
He should not able to use ESP without activation sequence  
and she still can't understand Why Eisaku wasn't able to locate id inside his MCA.  
Suddenly a crazy Idea comes to Maya …**

" **Tatsuya, tell me did you see Psion and Eidos with your eyes or anything like that?"**

 **Maya asked to make sure what does he means by 'everything'.**

" **Eh…? I don't know maybe I can"**

 **Tatsuya answered his aunt with confusing.**

" **Ok tell me where my CAD is right now?"**

 **Maya asked Tatsuya to test his ability to see through the wall.**

" **Here"**

 **Tatsuya said this word and point to the first case in her desk. Maya nods her head in approving.**

" **Alright Tatsuya I will show you activation sequence of magic and tell me everything you see even if doesn't make sense, OK?"**

 **Maya spoke to Tatsuya**

" **Understood"**

 **Tatsuya responded to her words.**

 **Maya starts pressing on her CAD to show to him the weakest and short it activation sequence with controlling the speed of the activation.  
Tatsuya keeps his eye on his aunt's CAD. When the activation sequence shows Tatsuya's eyes flicks for a second as a proof he see something,  
Maya at that time keeps her eyes upon Tatsuya's eyes to see his reaction and she notice the flicking.**

" **Tatsuya what did you see?"**

 **Maya asked him because she is sure that he saw something.**

" **Hmmmm … I am sure I saw everything in the activation sequence in details but I didn't understand them!"**

 **Tatsuya answered his aunt in confusing for what he saw.**

" **But I am sure it's a weight systematic magic, right?"**

 **Tatsuya answered her with doubt. Suddenly Tatsuya feel his bones has crushed from the hug that Maya gives to him.**

" **O-Oba-sama…b.. re…ath"**

 **Tatsuya begged his aunt to give him time to breath.**

" **Sorry, but you are really my 'little cute nephew' "**

" **I AM NOT LITTLE"**

 **Tatsuya answered Maya with blushing face.**

" **You are even more cutely when you are blushing"**

 **Maya teases him.**

" **What!"**

 **Tatsuya's face become more redden.**

" **Alright, I will not say it again"**

 **Maya tried to let him calm down.  
However, Maya cannot believe that Tatsuya can see the Activation Sequence before even invoke.**

 **She contact Juuzou and Miya to come to another room with less observation since her office under observation.**

 **After 10 minutes. Miya and Juuzou reaches.**

" **Good morning Maya"**

 **Miya and Juuzou greets her.**

" **Good Morning Juuzou Oji-sama, Goo Morning Miya"**

 **Maya greeted him back.**

" **Good morning Juuzou Oji-sama, Good morning Oka-sama"**

 **Tatsuya greeted them.**

" **Good morning Tatsuya"**

 **Thought they were surprised by Tatsuya is here, they greeted him.**

" **So what is that important to call us on the morning?"**

 **Juuzou asked.**

" **It is about Tatsuya"**

 **Maya answered him.**

" **What is about Tatsuya?"**

 **Miya asked Maya**

" **Tatsuya has a special 'Extra Sensor Perception'"**

" **Are you sure? Eisaku didn't tell us about it?"**

" **Yes, I am sure and it seems it isn't like any ESP connected to the MCA.  
Therefore I think that is the reason Eisaku Oji-sama can't told us about it since it's not in the MCA".**

 **Maya answered him. Juuzou and Miya were very surprised with such ESP.**

" **That is the only common sense behind that, otherwise Eisaku Oji-sama will know about it"**

 **Miya said to them her opinion about Maya's words.**

" **I tested his ESP. He can see 'everything' even the activation sequence "**

 **Maya told them.**

" **Are you sure!"**

 **Juuzou wasn't the only shocked with the news but even Miya.**

" **Yes, without doubt I tested him and his answer was right  
though he wasn't able to understand the others components of the activation sequence but he can see it clearly"**

" **So you can say that it just need to remembers every letters in the magic,  
and he will be able to understand even the components of the activation sequence" **

" **It makes sense"**

 **Juuzou replied to Maya.**

" **But I cannot until now, How did he active it?"**

 **Maya asked in confusing, then she explained what happened with Tatsuya and how did became active.**

" **Maybe he can control her with his 'Will'?"**

 **Juuzou answered them from his experience as Magician.**

" **That it may works"**

" **Tatsuya try to stop your ESP"**

 **Maya spoke to Tatsuya who is setting next to her.**

" **How can I stop my eyes?"**

 **Tatsuya asked his aunt.**

" **Try with your 'Will' to stop her"**

 **Maya told him. After 5 minutes trying, Tatsuya stops his ESP.**

" **I did it!"**

 **Tatsuya said it with happiness.**

" **Good. Try to learn how to use it and stop it and don't tell anyone about it like your other ability, Understand?"**

 **Maya told him.**

" **Understood"**

 **Tatsuya obeyed his aunt.**

 **When Tatsuya his training with his Great Uncle 'Juuzou', they told him the truth about his power and that he should not tell anyone no matter who is he.  
When Tatsuya started his training he asked Juuzou why does he have to keep his power secret and why does he have to start very early.  
Juuzou told him that great power comes with it great responsibilities.  
From that time Tatsuya starts his training without complaining under the supervision of his mentor 'Juuzou'. **

* * *

_After 4 years of Tatsuya's Birth._

 **Tatsuya wasn't allowed to see Miyuki without the permission from Miya.  
Since she knows Tatsuya's magic is very dangerous therefore he is not allowed to communicate with Miyuki or even others children alone until he controls his power.  
Because they don't want something to happen and they become victims of his 'Decomposition' if he lost over his emotions.  
Of course that doesn't mean he is not allowed to see his younger sister but it must be under Miya observation, Tatsuya himself understands that and he didn't object the decision.  
Not only Miyuki but even the other children, Maya tries her best to let Tatsuya communicate with the children or the people since she is worried about the reaction if something wrong happened.  
For Ayako and Fumiya, Tatsuya doesn't see them that much. **

**Tatsuya is heading to his room in the main house coming from his training.  
Since Tatsuya is training with the Guardians under the Main House Training for the guardians.  
Maya gives him a room in the Main House as a clear message for the servants; **_**'Tatsuya is still my nephew!'.**_

" **What is wrong with Juuzou Oji-sama suddenly ..?"**

 **Tatsuya spoke to himself.**

Flashback – before 5 minutes

 **"Tatsuya come here"**

 **Juuzou ordered Tatsuya after finishing his training in Taijutsu and How to control his emotions for today.**

" **Yes Oji-sama"**

 **Tatsuya obeyed his great uncle.**

" **Tell me what do you thing about my little granddaughter?"**

 **Juuzou asked Tatsuya.**

" **You mean Ayako?"**

 **Tatsuya asked him with ignoring Juuzou intention. Usually a kid when you asked him something like that he will show somehow someway reaction.  
But Tatsuya taught how to control his emotions.**

" **Yes, she will become gorgeous girl in the future and I am looking for cute husband for her."**

" **So what do you think about her? Since I want you to be her husband"**

 **Juuzou said it with teasing and giggle like a pervert.**

" **WHAT!"**

 **Tatsuya's face become red in embarrassing.**

" **Ooooh .. Tatsuya-chan she is blushing"**

 **Juuzou is teasing him while giggling**

" **Why you ….."**

 **Tatsuya's face become red but this time in anger for calling him as a girl.  
Tatsuya wants to punish him in his face but is fighting to control his anger.  
But he chooses to punish a wall and keep his emotions under control.**

" **I am leaving"**

 **Tatsuya left with anger without even asking his great uncle the permission.**

 **After Tatsuya left that giggling and behavior completely disappeared from Juuzou's face and his serious face comes out.**

' **It was just a joke and he starts to lose his control over his emotions.  
It seems no matter how training he will take, keeping the strong emotions under control is impossible.'**

 **Juuzou inwardly thought. Juuzou was just testing Tatsuya to see his reaction  
and he reaches to conclusion that Tatsuya is still human who cannot control his strong emotions.**

 _Flashback – End_

 **All the maids who was at the same looked to the voice.**

" **Tatsuya-sama!"**

 **One of them reacts to his falling. She comes to him and she see that his is unconscious and sweating too much.**

" **Inform Maya-sama, I will take Tatsuya-sama to his room"**

 **One of them the maids instructed to another maid.**

 **After 10 Minutes – Tatsuya's Room**

 **Tatsuya is on his bed still unconscious.**

 **After a few moments he opens eyes like he is surprised with something he saw before fell on the ground.**

" **Tatsuya, are you fine?"**

 **It was Maya who was sitting next to his bed. Waiting him to wake up. When Maya knows she come as fast as possible to see him.  
However, at that time they checked on him and there was no fever. His condition is perfect, he is not sick.  
But Maya cannot understand why did he suddenly fall on the ground unconscious and was sweeting.**

" **Oba-sama …"**

 **Tatsuya surprised by seeing his aunt her instead of his mother.**

" **Are you fine?"**

 **Maya repeated her question ignoring his reaction.**

"… **. Yes I am fine"**

 **Tatsuya answered her while catching his head like he is trying to remember what did happened last thing before he is lost unconscious.**

" **I am glad"**

 **Maya felt relief after Tatsuya answered.**

" **What did happened to you? Why you suddenly you lost unconscious?"**

 **Maya asked him if he knew the reason.**

" **No I don't know."**

 **Tatsuya answered her while he feels himself confused.**

" **I see"**

 **That all what can Maya said. Maya thought that maybe they are pushing him hard in the training  
therefore he lost unconscious because he was tired.**

 **Suddenly, Tatsuya looks at Maya with his eyes. Maya becomes confused why did he looks to her like that.**

 **In instant, Maya feels something penetrate her body, like someone is peeking inside her.  
She tries to resist this feeling and she did and that feeling disappears. While Tatsuya is sweating and panting.**

" **Tatsuya, what did you do!"**

 **Maya asked with anger. Tatsuya conjoin his head to his knees covering his face.**

 **Tatsuya starts shaking his body forward and back slowly.**

 **But that Anger exploded.**

" **Hayama-san, jump back"**

 **Maya spoke to the only one with her in the room. However, Hayama before his mistress tell him,  
he already did it since he fells Psion around Tatsuya's body.**

 **In Instant, the bed and everything around it within a meter turned to dust.**

" **Tatsuya!"**

 **Maya shouted to Tatsuya. In trying to let him control his 'Decomposition'.  
However, Tatsuya didn't response to her and still at the same position. But this time, Tatsuya is crying.**

 **Maya is surprised with him suddenly crying.**

" **Hayama-san what are you waiting called Juuzou Oji-sama"**

 **Maya spoke to Hayama.**

" **I already did milady"**

 **Hayama answered his mistress.**

" **Tatsuya darling please calm down."**

 **But Tatsuya didn't respond to her. And the area of effect from his Decomposition still there.**

" **Tell Oba-sama, why you are crying?"**

 **Maya tried to calm down Tatsuya before something dangerous happen.**

" **You are lying. You are not my aunt"**

 **Tatsuya answered her while crying at the same position his facing cover by his knees.**

 **Maya was beyond what is shocked. However, this is not the time to be shocked since the area of effect increases a half meter more. Anything inside 1.5 meters is nothing but a hole.**

" **Alright please calm down I am lying. But you should calm down or you will get yourself hurt"**

 **Maya cannot believe what she heard from Tatsuya, but she knows this is not the time to worry about how he knew!**

 **But Tatsuya is beyond his limit, since he is already lost his control over his strong emotions.  
For Tatsuya, his family and clan is the most precious in his live especially his aunt, mother and Miyuki.  
Feeling of betrayal from your closest people to your heart is enough to destroy a person with strong determination like the stability of mountain,  
so what about a kid is only 4 years olds.**

" **Tatsuya listen to me"**

" **You must calm down or you will get yourself injuries"**

 **Maya is trying to let him listen to her. But every second the range is increasing at this rate the whole room will disappear.**

 **Suddenly, the door opens revealing Juuzou is panting.**

" **What the hell happened?"**

 **Juuzou came running after Hayama tells him that Tatsuya lost control over his emotions.  
However, When Juuzou asked **_**'What the hell happened?'**_ **he wasn't referring to Tatsuya himself for what reason he lost his control over his emotions,  
But the condition of the room itself.**

 **The whole room is almost a hole except only a little of the corners enough to barely to stand.  
When you enter the room you feel like you are in different world. Like a nuclear bomb had exploded in the room.  
There are nothing remind in the room enough that who knows Tatsuya's room before will not be able to recognize it anymore if see her now.**

 **Juuzou directly rises his hand carrying CAD upon Tatsuya and use his innate magic over Tatsuya.  
After the Pushions 'Spirit Particles' touches Tatsuya's soul.**

" **Sleep"**

 **Juuzou ordered Tatsuya to sleep. After Tatsuya's soul heard the command, Tatsuya directly slept.  
Tatsuya falls on the ground in the center of the hole.  
Maya goes to him fast to pick him up and take to another room.  
After ordering Hayama to cover the incident without letting anybody know the reason she left with Tatsuya and Juuzou **

**The second real reason was Juuzou had chosen to be mentor of Tatsuya is his ability 'One Command'.  
If Tatsuya loses control over his emotions, Juuzou can control his soul by ordering her 'Sleep' and directly Tatsuya's soul will sleep after hearing the command from Juuzou.  
Since Tatsuya cannot stop the Pushions but only the Psion without connecting to the Information Dimension  
so the effect area of Decomposition will not affect the movement of the Pushions in the real world.  
In other words, he can also stop Pushions  
but he has to directly to connect with the Information Dimension and look at the Pushions as Eidos and decompose it  
otherwise it is impossible to stop 'Mental Interference Magic/Outer-Systematic Magic'. **

_**After 15 minutes – Maya's Bedroom**_

 **While Tatsuya is still under the effecting of Juuzou's innate magic. Juuzou was asking why Tatsuya lost over his emotions like that did suddenly.  
She told him that Tatsuya knew that she is his mother, Juuzou shocked with the news and asked her if Miya told him! Maya answered that she does not think Miya will tell him.  
Then she explained to her uncle 'Juuzou' that she thinks that Tatsuya somehow someway looked inside her by his eyes and find the truth! Juuzou asked her if she sure because something like that is impossible to happen.  
Maya answered him that she is not sure but that the only thing is making sense to her.**

 **Tatsuya starts moan from the effecting of Juuzou's magic. After Tatsuya opens his eyes he looks around him and he knows this is Maya's Room.**

" **You woke up"**

 **Maya told him while trying to sit next to him. Tatsuya tears fall from his eyes when he saw her.**

 **But he didn't move from his place he still lie back on the bed. And he didn't answer Maya.**

" **Darling, I am sorry for not telling you but it was for your sake.  
If it is for me I would always like to see you calling me 'Oka-sama' like you did for Miya'**

 **Maya spoke to him while wiping the tears that shows upon his face.**

" **To be honest I really feel jealousy from Miya when you calls her 'Oka-sama'"**

 **Maya tried to joke with him to laugh. But Tatsuya didn't response to her joke.**

 **Maya carries Tatsuya and give him hug. Tatsuya did not resist.  
She keeps hugging him for around 5 minutes without talking for him while fondling his back.**

 **At that time, Juuzou was gaping (his mouth opens). He cannot believe that Maya can showed such emotion to someone, even though he knows that Maya loves her son but not to this degree!  
Juuzou was thanking himself they didn't tell the branch houses heads.  
Because if they showed negative answers that threatening wasn't just for show.**

" **I am sorry"**

 **Finally Tatsuya spoke after more than 5 minutes of hugging his real mother.  
Though he still hugs Maya. Tatsuya apologized for what he did before. **

" **It is fine, don't worry about it"**

 **Maya knew that this is not fine, since if Tatsuya loses his control over his emotions  
it will be very big problem. But for now she wants to lighten his mood.**

" **Can we speak now?"**

 **Maya asked him.**

" **Yes"**

 **Tatsuya answered her. Before breaking the hug.**

 **Maya wipes the remaining of the tears on his face.**

" **Tell me how did you find the truth?"**

 **Maya asked him.**

" **I looked at** **the material components of your body. Analyzing material components is the same as looking at what it constitutes.  
** **So, I know. You and I have the same elements constituted"**

 **Tatsuya told her how he did he knew.**

" **I thought your analytical abilities only work for the past 24 hours"**

 **Maya told him with stunning face. While Juuzou is trying to not let his thin to hit the ground from the news.**

" **About the components analysis, it is in the object itself. Therefore there is no need to go back in time"**

 **Tatsuya demonstrate to his mother what he did exactly.**

" **You are really not human"**

 **Maya admitted those eyes don't belongs to the realm of human.  
Juuzou all what can he do is nodding his head in agreement.**

" **So that why you lost unconscious and were sweating and panting?"**

 **Maya asked him.**

" **Yes"**

" **When did you learn this ability with your eye?"**

 **Juuzou asked him.**

" **I didn't learn, it is just happen when I was heading to my room after the training before I lost unconscious"**

 **Tatsuya answered him.**

" **Ah"**

 **Juuzou replied to Tatsuya words.**

" **It seems to me like Tatsuya's ESP is developing with the time"**

 **Maya spoke to Juuzou**

" **Yes, I think the same"**

" **But we have another dangerous problem"**

 **Juuzou spoke to Maya. But before Maya say something.**

 **A soft knock rang from the door. And the door opens. I was Miya.**

" **I come as fast as possible when Hayama-san tell me that Tatsuya lost control over his emotions"**

 **Miya apologized for coming a late.**

" **Don't worry everything now is under the control."**

 **Juuzou answered her. Maya started explained to her everything had happened before.**

" **You are really not human as Maya said"**

 **Miya spoke honestly to Tatsuya. Since she was completely shocked after she knew how he found out the truth.**

" **Well, what about the real problem now?"**

 **Juuzou repeated his question to them.**

" **As I expected Tatsuya will not be able to control his strong emotions"**

 **Maya told them**

" **So what should we do?"**

 **Miya asked Maya and Juuzou.**

" **I tried everything in the world, every way to let Tatsuya control his emotions and he did well. But when it comes to strong emotions it is impossible"**

 **Juuzou told them nothing will work, since he did everything.**

" **I have plan. I have been prepare it since a year in case Tatsuya can't control his strong emotions"**

 **Maya told them**

" **What is it?"**

 **Miya asked her.**

" **By inserted Artificial Magic Calculation Area 'AMCA' into Tatsuya"**

 **Maya threw the bomb over Juuzou and Miya. While Tatsuya stayed quit.**

" **What are you talking about Maya?"**

 **Juuzou asked with almost anger.**

" **Don't worry. He is my son who I care about him more than anybody I will not do something very dangerous like remove his emotions"**

 **Maya answered him to calm down her uncle.**

" **I don't get it, what does 'AMCA' have with Tatsuya's strong emotions?"**

 **Miya asked confused.**

" **I already prepared all the researched and everything all what is remaining is find the material to make the 'AMCA' from the best material to make it works without mistake"**

" **I will build the 'AMCA' to be connected directly to his strong emotions.  
By doing that I will programed the 'AMCA' to convert the strong emotions to information"**

 **Maya is demonstrating to them. However, Maya didn't give them any chance to say something and continue.**

" **However, the 'AMCA' will not convert 100% of his emotions to information,  
I will let it convert up to 90% enough for Tatsuya to control his strong emotions for not losing himself for his strong  
emotions and happen something more dangerous that what happened today"**

" **No, rather than saying emotions it may be better to say urges. Strong anger, deep sorrow, intense jealousy, grudges, hatred, hungering appetite, sexual lust, blind love.  
All this feelings the 'AMCA' will reduce it to 10% which will convert 90% of it to information.  
With 10% he can overpowered a strong urges toward someone if that strong urges keep repeating itself on the 'AMCA' for a long time."**

 **Maya finished her demonstration.**

" **In other words, Tatsuya can only like, dislike and the other normal emotions that he can keep under his control with his training.  
Also with the 10%, a normal emotion can convert to strong emotion 'urge' if the same normal emotion keeps repeat itself upon the 'AMCA'. am I right ?"**

 **Miya tried to make more clearly for herself and asked Maya if it right.**

" **That is right. For example; let's say Tatsuya dislikes person,  
and that person kept repeat ****harming or doing anything for Tatsuya that Tatsuya doesn't like for a long time that dislike will overpowered the 'AMCA' and will be accepted as hatred.** **"**

 **Maya answered Miya.**

" **Why you don not try to reduce the percentage to 50% for example?"**

 **Juuzou asked her.**

" **I can't. I have been trying since 3 years to reduce the percentage more than 90% but It is impossible".**

 **Maya answered with sorrow in her heart for failing to reduce the percentage.**

" **So this is the only choice to control his strong emotions?"**

 **Juuzou asked them.**

" **Yes,** **unfortunately this is the only way!"**

 **Maya answered him with sorrow in her voice.**

 **Maya was always hoping that Tatsuya can find a way to control his strong urges without the need to do the surgery.  
But today was approved that it will be impossible to do it. In the end he is human.**

" **So it is me who will do the surgery?"**

 **Miya asked Maya.**

" **Yes,** **you are the best in this situation"**

 **Maya answered her.**

" **Alright. But you still did not answer my question what have to do with Magic Calculation Area,  
why not just make the device without the Magic Calculation Area?"**

 **Miya asked her because she confused.**

" **It will be a small pay back to Tatsuya. And I am sure Tatsuya will used it somehow for his advantage"**

 **Maya answered Miya confusing.**

" **Alright, you should explain to Tatsuya the problem and the way to fix it to see his opinion"**

 **Juuzou spoke to Maya**

" **There is no need since I was listening to your conversation Oji-sama!"**

 **Tatsuya answered his great uncle.**

" **What! You understand what we did!"**

 **Juuzou answered Tatsuya with surprised that he understands everything.**

" **Of course"**

 **Tatsuya answered him like it obvious.**

" **Well, since it is you I think that is possible."**

 **Juuzou admitted his defeated against his great nephew.**

" **So what is your opinion?"**

 **Miya asked him, since she know Maya will not do it.**

 **For a few minutes there was a silence.**

" **I will do it"**

 **Tatsuya understands if he has to live normally like anyone he has to do something with his power. But the normal way it will not work with his strong urges.  
So the only choice is to do the surgery his mother was talking about even if he has to pay something like that.  
And more thing let him take such a decision it was the sorrow in his Mother's voice he understands from that sorrow that id the only way or she will do it no matter what she has to pay for it.  
Therefore, he made his decision to live with the people he loves like anyone he has to pay that.**

" **Are you fine with it?"**

 **Juuzou asked him.**

" **I am sure Oka-sama will do something else if there is. And you said to me before 'Great power comes with great responsibilities'.  
It may be my responsibility or it just a curse had fallen upon me to bore with such a magic".**

 **Tatsuya answered him with smiled. As if he is trying to say 'I accepts my destiny'.**

 _After 10 minutes – Maya's Bedroom_

 **Tatsuya and Maya are alone. Since Miya and Juuzou leave after finishing the discussing.**

" **Oka-sama"**

 **Tatsuya called his mother. Maya looks to him**

" **Yes darling"**

 **Maya answered him with a smile.**

" **I need a new room since I destroyed mine"**

 **Tatsuya told his mother with pouting in defeat for being forced to say it by himself**

" **Ah, that's right I forgot about your room"**

 **Maya answered him honestly.**

" **Since you are my cute son, I will give you the best bedroom in the Main House"**

 **Maya spoke to her beloved son**

" **Really?"**

 **Tatsuya asked his mother unbelievable.**

" **Yes, I will give you Otou-sama's room, it is next to my room"**

" **I will ask Hayama-san to buy the most modern** **furniture/furnishing for your new room"**

 **Maya said that to Tatsuya while smiling for him.**

" **Thank you very much"**

 **Tatsuya thanked her.**

" **There is no need to thank me. Just tell me when you are in need for something anything for you I will bring no matter what is it"**

 **Maya uttered those words after hug him to her.**

* * *

 _After 5 Years – Tatsuya's Surgery_

 **When Tatsuya was 5 years old, Miya did the surgery for him.  
The result was perfect as Maya expected after doing so many tests by Maya and Juuzou.  
All his feeling and emotions to the people before the surgery stayed in him.  
You can say he is human with the highest level of controlling for his strong urges.**

 **A soft knock rang from Maya's office. Maya knows who the knocker is.**

" **Come in"**

 **Maya gave her permission. She knows it is Tatsuya since Tatsuya is the only one who knock her door.  
While the rest come through Hayama.**

" **Good morning Oba-sama"**

 **Tatsuya greets his mother with the façade 'aunt-nephew relationship' while gives a light bow.**

" **Good morning Tatsuya"**

 **Maya greeted him with smiled.**

" **I want to ask you something"**

 **Tatsuya asked his mother.**

" **What is it?"**

 **Maya answered him. Tatsuya gives her a paper with all information about the thing he needs.**

 **Maya starts reading it.**

" **The most modern Laptop, and two Specialized CAD Pistol-Long with the highest quality"**

" **You are greedy Tatsuya"**

 **Maya joked with him.**

" **I am sorry"**

 **Tatsuya apologized to her**

" **Don't worry, I already told you 'Whatever you want' "**

" **Did you like the new Generalized CAD Pistol-Long for you?"**

 **Maya asked him**

" **Yes, Thank you it was very efficient from the older one."**

 **Before a month, Maya bought a gift for him a Black Generalized CAD Pistol-Long from the highest quality,  
it was very expensive. Since his old one wasn't efficient that much with his Decomposition and Restoration magic.**

" **So you want those two for your innate magic right?"**

 **Maya asked him**

" **Yes, that is right"**

 **Tatsuya answered his mother with positive.**

" **Well, If that all what you want to say you have to go to Juuzou Oji-sama and start your training"**

" **It is rude to make him waiting you"**

 **Maya said those words to her son who left to his training.**

 **Tatsuya is progressing in his training with the speed of light. Even his great uncle always asked him if he is human like them,  
since he saw the most potential magician in the world but Tatsuya learns everything so easy it doesn't take him more than five times to perfect his objective.  
Juuzou believes the reason behind that, Tatsuya takes the advantages from his Artificial Magic Calculation Area to use it as memory to store the letter in the magic which exceeds 30,000 characters.  
Which give him the ability with his '** _ **Elemental Sight'**_ **to understand every magic so easy,  
and perfect understanding for magic you are applying is very helpful for the magician to learn so fast.  
When It comes to magic theories,  
Tatsuya is so majestic in this part you can say that Tatsuya real power in understanding the magic and analysis it in the perfect way to counter it  
and know how to defeat it more important than using magic itself.**

" **Juuzou Oji-sama my apologizes for making you wait me"**

 **Tatsuya apologized to his mentor.**

" **It is fine, where you were?"**

 **Juuzou asked him because Tatsuya always at the right time.**

" **I was asking Oba-sama to provide to me new items"**

 **Tatsuya explained why he was late for a few minutes.**

" **Oh, I see"**

 **Juuzou understand what he means by 'Oba-sama'.**

" **Ok, let's start your training"**

 **Juuzou told Tatsuya**

" **Yes"**

 **After an hour from the beginning of the training...**

" **That is enough to now Tatsuya, you should rest your body a little bit to starts your second training"**

 **Juuzou told Tatsuya. Juuzou didn't fights him since he is only observe Tatsuya and correct his mistakes.  
The guardians, who Tatsuya is training with them, fight Tatsuya.  
Tatsuya is strong enough that defeat every one of them easily.  
The servants of Kuroba and Yotsuba family respects Tatsuya's skills when it comes to Material skills since they don't know about his Magic skills.**

" **Tatsuya let's go to the house. We will continue the rest of your training there."**

 **Juuzou ordered Tatsuya to follow him to the Kuroba family house.**

 **After a few minutes, they reaches to the Kuroba family house.**

" **Let so to see Fumiya and Ayako training"**

 **Juuzou told his great nephew.**

 **After they reach to the hall that Ayako and Fumiya are training in. They keep watching them without make a voice since they want them to feel them.**

" **Ojou-sama please try again"**

 **The teacher of Ayako try to encourage Ayako to try again.**

 **Ayako has a problem since she was a kid. She don't how to use her magic. The Kuroba family brought the best teacher but the result is the same no progress.  
Even with the best technologies they were not able to understand how her magic is working.  
Ayako is suffering from this problem since at this rate will loss her reputation between the Yotsuba Clan as a powerful magician deserved the respect.**

" **I have been trying since years and the result is the same thing. It is nothing"**

 **Ayako exploded upon her annoying teacher who keep repeat the same words without giving one advice.**

 **While in the other side. Fumiya is doing very well in his innate ability since it is Outer-Systematic Magic  
like most of the Yotsuba members. He already learned to use it in good way.**

" **Good Job, Young Master!"**

 **The teacher of Fumiya praised him.**

" **Thank you, but can you say it with low voice I don't want one-san to her you and feels bad"**

 **Fumiya spoke to his teacher.**

 **While Tatsuya and Juuzou are watching their training for a distance.**

" **Why Ayako can't use her magic?"**

 **Tatsuya asked in confusing, since he always asked them and they said that 'We are doing well'.**

" **She have a problem with using her innate magic since years.  
We tried everything but we cannot find the right way to teach her or even analysis her magic."**

 **Juuzou told Tatsuya.**

" **Well, let's go to somewhere else to continue your magic training."**

 **Juuzou ordered Tatsuya.**

" **You can go Oji-sama. I will stay her for a time"**

 **Tatsuya told him**

" **Alright, I will go to the house to rest. Don't take too much time"**

 **Juuzou warned Tatsuya to not come late.**

" **Understood"**

 **After Juuzou left. Tatsuya keeps looking to Ayako training. Tatsuya uses his '** _ **Elemental Sight**_ **' in her highest level by directly connecting to the Information Dimension and keep looking at Ayako  
while she tries using her innate ability. After 5 minutes...**

" **I do not want to do the training anymore for today"**

 **Ayako said it with finality in irritation.**

" **Alright, let continue the training tomorrow."**

 **Her Teacher answered her.**

" **The same Young Master, let's continue tomorrow. You should rest for today"**

 **Fumiya Teacher answered her.**

 **With that the teachers left. While Fumiya is trying his best to inspirit his sister Ayako and to not give up.**

" **One-san you should try tomorrow. I am sure you will learn it very soon"**

 **Fumiya told her.**

" **But why I can't progress even if a little"**

" **I already lost all my hopes in learn my innate magic"**

 **Ayako said that with tears on the corner of her eyes.**

 **Since years, Ayako is trying to learn how to use her innate magic. However, the result is the same like ever year the progress is zero.  
At this rate, she defiantly will not be able to learn her magic or even use it which mean will loss her name as 'Kuroba Ayako'.  
Of course, Ayako is very good at Systematic Magic for someone at 8 years old, but when It comes to her ability she cannot do it it's like she doesn't have innate magic in the first place.  
So seeing her feeling desperation since she herself knows that she will not be able to learn her innate ability at all and on the verge of crying is very understandable.**

" **Both of you, you did well in your training"**

 **A voice came from behind them. Both of them recognize the voice. They turn around.**

" **Ah, Tatsuya Nii-sama"**

 **Fumiya looked to Tatsuya with puppy dog eyes and happy in see him.  
While Ayako stayed silence and keep looking on the ground to cover her face.**

" **Since when are you here?"**

 **Fumiya asked Tatsuya in his fan mood.**

" **Since ten minutes"**

 **Tatsuya answered while looking at Ayako. Fumiya notices his sister and become also sad.**

" **Why none of you told me that Ayako can't use her innate magic?"**

 **Tatsuya asked them without showing any negative emotion. Fumiya becomes embarrassed from Tatsuya and looked on the ground**

" **I am sorry Tatsuya Nii-sama. But One-san doesn't want to tell you"**

 **Fumiya said those words while looking at the ground**

 **Since Ayako doesn't want Tatsuya to know about her problem  
because she respects him like Fumiya and she doesn't want him to see her can't use her innate ability.**

 **Tatsuya exhaled strongly.**

 **Tatsuya moves forward toward Ayako. He held his hand above Ayako's head,  
Ayako body trembled as she closed her eyes. But, after feeling the gentle pat on her head, she feels relaxed.**

" **Ayako, look at me"**

 **Tatsuya spoke to Ayako.**

 **She looks up to Tatsuya's face. Her tears spills from her eyes.**

" **Why didn't you tell me about your problem?"**

 **Tatsuya asked her in gentle voice.**

" **I am sorry Tatsuya Onii-sama. I just do not want you to see like that"**

 **Ayako apologized while the tears spills from her eyes.**

 **Tatsuya his both gentle hands above her cheeks and Ayako cheeks become red from Tatsuya gentle touch.**

 **Tatsuya starts wiping the tears from her face.**

" **Alright, stop crying I am not angry from you"**

" **But you should tell me when you have problem in using magic the next time, understood?"**

 **Tatsuya in his gentle voice spoke to her and wiping the tears from her face.**

" **Understood, I promised you I will not do it again"**

 **Ayako answered him. Tatsuya lowered his hand to his side. While Ayako stops crying.**

" **Alright, let continue your training with your innate magic tomorrow"**

 **Tatsuya told her with while gives her a small smile.**

" **Eh…?"**

 **Ayako and Fumiya at the same side!**

" **You heard me well"**

 **Tatsuya spoke to them**

" **You mean you know how to teach it to Ayako?"**

 **Fumiya asked him unbelievable.**

" **No"**

 **Tatsuya had just crushed their hopes with their answers.**

" **But …"**

 **They looked to him with new hopes**

" **I know how to teach it to her, what Systematic-Magic id following her magic, what kind of power is her magic,  
and I know how to apply the magic in the right way."**

 **Tatsuya told them that, In other words he knows everything about her magic.**

 **Suddenly, Strong beam comes from Fumiya's eyes with starts**

" **That what I expect from Tatsuya Nii-sama he is always the best"**

 **Fumiya in his fan mood praised Tatsuya.**

" **Thank you very much, Tatsuya Onii-sama"**

 **Ayako thank him while hugging him. After a few moments she notices her behavior and breaks the hug.**

 **They trust Tatsuya to much that they don't asked him how he did it or anything. They directly believe in him.**

 **Ayako spills tears from her eyes in happiness that she will learn how to use her innate magic**

" **Ayako stops crying, I want to teach you to stop crying not to see you crying"**

 **Tatsuya told Ayako.**

" **I am sorry Tatsuya Onii-sama, but I am just happy"**

 **Ayako apologized.**

" **Alright, let's go to rest a little bit then I will teach you how to use your magic theoretically.  
Since it is very important for your magic because it is very difficult.  
Without understanding how it works you will not be able to learn it, Understood?"**

 **Tatsuya spoke to her.**

" **Understood"**

 **Ayako answered him with positive.**

" **Then let's go"**

 **Tatsuya moved and they followed him to The Kuroba Family house.**

" **Oji-sama, Tatsuya Onii-sama will teach me how to use my magic"**

 **Ayako told her grandfather Juuzou.**

" **Really?"**

 **Juuzou surprised with the news.**

" **Yes, he told us"**

 **Fumiya answered.**

 **Juuzou mumbles under his breath 'you are really not human with those eyes'.**

" **I am really agree with Otou-sama"**

 **Mitsugu spoke to them.**

" **Actually when yesterday Otou-sama told me about you I thought he was going to die"**

" **But now I believe him after what you did with Ayako"**

 **Mitsugu told Tatsuya.**

" **Well, let's continue our conversation on the lunch"**

 **Mitsugu told everyone.**

 **At The Dining Table – Kuroba Family House**

" **Tatsuya tell me, what is her magic?"**

 **Juuzou asked his great nephew.**

" **Ayako's innate magic is a type of 'Decomposition' or you can say similar to how Decomposition works"**

 **Tatsuya answered his Great uncle.**

" **Are you sure?"**

 **Mitsugu asked him in surprised from Ayako's magic.**

" **Without doubt."**

 **Tatsuya answered him.**

" **Tatsuya Onii-sama, Does that means my innate magic for combat skill?"**

 **Ayako asked Tatsuya**

" **No, it isn't for combat skill. It is for gathering information"**

" **You can say about yourself as 'The estimation of Kuroba Family' when it comes to gathering information "**

" **And Fumiya when it comes to combat skill"**

 **Tatsuya tried to praise both of them together. They becomes bashful and avoid his gazes.**

" **So What Systematic-Type magic you thing is?"**

 **Mitsugu asked Tatsuya**

" **It is Convergence-Systematic Magic that levels out the target area's gaseous, fluid and physical energy distributions to the point of non-detection. It is Perfect Diffusion"**

 **Tatsuya explained to them the magic is working. They were surprised from the magic.  
However, Mitsugu was beyond stunning not from Ayako's innate magic but from Tatsuya **_**'Elemental Sight'  
**_ **he figure out all that after seeing it trying to use it for a few minutes!**

 **Tatsuya starts teaching Ayako how to use her ability and teaches to how to use the magic in better way.  
Ayako and Fumiya were so beyond happy with Tatsuya teaches them.**

* * *

 _After almost 3 Years – Miya's Complex_

 **Miya is standing near a huge window looking to the garden. Beside her was standing her guardian Sakura Honami.  
They are looking outside to the garden to see Miyuki training in controlling a magic is called 'Niflheim'. **

_**Nefiheim**_ **is a Wide-Area Deceleration-Attribute Oscillation Type Magic and is considered as a Rank A Freezing Magic**

" **It seems Miyuki-san is near to learn such a powerful magic, that what expected from her"**

 **Honami spoke to her mistress.**

" **It seems that"**

 **Miya replied.**

" **Miyuki Ojou-sama, Do your best you are very close to master the magic"**

 **One of the three maids is encouraged her.**

" **Yes"**

 **Miyuki answered her.**

 **Miyuki is trying to freeze a fountain in the garden. Even though the fountain is not huge but still not small also.  
Miyuki reaches her limits in the training for today. But she decides to try for the last time.**

 **Miyuki starts activating the activation sequence of the magic then the magic sequence appears on the fountain.  
The fountain and even around the fountain until before Miyuki freezes.**

" **Ah, she did it"**

 **Honami said it with happiness. However, Miya didn't show any emotion but narrow her eyes on the sight in front her.**

" **Ah, Miyuki Ojou-sama you did it"**

 **The maids praised her.**

" **Thank you very much"**

 **Miyuki response to them with happiness.**

 **However, Miya feels something wrong. She turns around and looks around like she is suspecting something.  
Her guardian feels nervous from her master behavior.**

" **Madam, Is there something wrong?"**

 **Honami was looking around while asking her master  
and in her hand there is the CAD and the Activation sequence is ready in case something happen.**

" **Are you here?"**

 **Miya asked nobody.**

 **Suddenly, small snigger comes from the corner Miya looks to her side**

" **I knew it. It is you"**

 **Miya spoke to Tatsuya. While he moves from the corner of the room to the light side to be very clearly for them.  
It was Tatsuya.**

" **It has been a while, Oka-sama"**

 **Tatsuya spoke to his aunt 'Oka-sama' with the façade while gives a light bows**

" **It has been a while, Tatsuya"**

 **Miya responded to him while smiling.**

 **While, Honami was thinking inwardly 'This is the older son of Madam'. However, that is not the problem for her is now.  
The real problem how did he comes to her without being detected.  
And He is standing in front her and she can see him with her own eyes but like he is not in the same place with them! He completely earing his existence if Honami looks in another place she will believe he left the place.  
Tatsuya was looking from another window since he doesn't want Miyuki to notice him.  
However, Honami can't push away the tension that has built inside her.  
Miya notices that Honami didn't move her eyes from Tatsuya because he erased his existence. **

" **Tatsuya, you should stop erasing your existence. Honami-san feels anxiety"**

 **Miya spoke to Tatsuya who is looking at Miyuki from the other window.**

" **Hm ? Yes sorry for that"**

 **Tatsuya responded to her and apologized to Honami. However, he did not glance at them. He keeps his sight upon Miyuki.**

" **Tatsuya, let's drink some tea"**

 **Miya spoke to him**

" **It is my pleasure"**

 **Tatsuya replied for her offer.**

" **How is your training?"**

 **Miya asked Tatsuya while they are sitting and drinking a tea, while Honami is standing behind her.**

" **I already had finished the training since 2 months ago"**

 **Tatsuya answered**

" **2 month ago? I see"**

" **It seems you finish it as fast as we expected"**

 **Miya said that to him without showed a surprised face like I was expecting that from you.**

" **Well, I was going to finish it faster than that. But I was training Ayako how to used her innate magic and Fumiya for 4 months"**

 **Tatsuya told her that he should finish the training before 6 months if not for training Ayako and Fumiya.**

" **Ah, that is right. Maya told me you were able to figure everything about Ayako-san's innate magic.  
I heard she was suffering in trying to learn it for a few years"**

 **Miya told him.**

" **That is true, she would not wait a few years if she told me from the beginning that she has a problem in learning her innate magic"**

 **Tatsuya confirmed Miya's words.**

" **Did Maya told you about the guardian job?"**

 **Miya asked him with more serious face than before.**

" **Yes"**

 **Tatsuya's answer was very simple**

 **Honami didn't show reaction since her mistress told her before 3 months since Maya, Miya and Tatsuya made the decision.**

 **Suddenly, the door opens without a knock.**

" **Oka-sama, you saw it when I did it"**

 **Miyuki asked her mother she didn't notice Tatsuya until now due for her happiness with her doing.**

" **Yes, I saw it"**

 **Miya answered**

" **You did well Miyuki-san"**

 **Honami praised her.**

" **Thank you very much, Honami-san"**

 **Miyuki thank Honami for the praised. But then she feels like there is someone is sitting on the sofa behind her.  
Miyuki turns around to see someone doesn't have seeing in years.**

 **Miyuki looks very surprised by seeing him. Thinking inwardly 'that person'.**

 **She bows to her mother and leaves fast to moves away from 'that person'.**

" **Well, it seems I am leaving then"**

 **Tatsuya said those words while standing.**

" **When you will be a free?"**

 **Miya asked him before he leaves.**

" **Probably after a month"**

 **Tatsuya answered her and left.**

" **Was that you?"**

 **Miya asked him.**

 **Tatsuya turns half step and looks toward Miya.**

" **What is that you are talking about?"**

 **Tatsuya asked her.**

" **The magic? Why you did it?"**

 **Miya asked him**

" **I am asking myself the same question"**

 **Tatsuya answered her and left.**

 **Miya is drinking her tea.**

" **What is that he did?"**

 **Honami asked her master out of curiosity.**

" **The one who did that magic was Tatsuya and is no Miyuki"**

 **Miya told Honami.**

" **Eh…?"**

" **But I am sure the activation sequence belongs to Miyuki-san"**

 **Honami countered Miya's words.**

" **That is true. The activation sequence belongs to Miyuki but everything after that is Tatsuya doing"**

 **Miya answered her.**

" **I really don't get it Madam"**

 **Honami told her mistress**

" **Miyuki who built the activation sequence that's all what she did.  
Tatsuya used Miyuki activation sequence and use it for himself and apply the magic sequence, did you understand now?"**

 **Miya explained to Honami**

" **That's impossible. There is no way he can do something like that"**

 **Honami denied her master words. Because there is no way to control the activation sequence of someone else by yourself.**

" **He did it. First he decomposed it the activation sequence then restored the activation sequence to original state  
but this time it became his activation sequence and after adding new variables for the activation sequence he applies the magic sequence"**

 **Miya explained to Honami what Tatsuya did. It is not like she knew how he did it.  
But because already knew that he has such ability and he already explained to Maya and Juuzou and they told her. **

" **Impossible! Do you really want me to believe in something like that?"**

 **Honami forgot herself for moments.**

" **Then why the Main House did announced he can't use magic?"**

 **Honami asked in confusing because she cannot understand why would they said that he cannot use magic,  
if he did a few minutes something is beyond the impossible.**

" **We did that because we want to keep his innate magic as a secret from the others"**

" **Tatsuya is like any human, but when it comes to the magic he is not human at all"**

" **When it comes to magic. He is one of the five strongest in the Yotsuba clan in combat skill even thought he is only 13 years old"**

 **Miya spoke to Honami about Tatsuya's true strength.**

"' **One of the five' you said. Impossible, how this something can be, that is not possible! He is still only 13 years old"**

 **Honami could not comprehend the meaning of Miya's words, since she doesn't know the truth about Tatsuya's innate magic.**

" **You will understand that later, just wait and see by yourself"**

 **Miya knows herself that this is impossible. However, she knows everything about Tatsuya since he is infant  
therefore Miya understands Honami reasons in not believe that can be possible.**

 _Miyuki Thoughts – Miyuki's Bedroom_

 **She is inwardly thinking while she reclines on the bed.**

' **Why 'that person' is my guardian?'**

' **He cannot even use magic'**

' **And he is only 1 year older than me'**

' **Oka-sama said that he will be my guardian. So that means he will my shield from the attacks and protect me with his life'**

' **But I do not want him to be my guardian. He is very weak'**

 **That was Miyuki's thoughts when she saw Tatsuya the first time. To be more honest, Miyuki always thinks about him.  
She knows that he cannot use magic like the others magicians in the Yotsuba Family.  
Therefore Miyuki thinks that her aunt make him guardian to be useful for the Yotsuba, as Miyuki's guardian.**

 **Miyuki is a younger sister who has a complex feeling to her older brother. She wants to communicate as siblings since she is a child.  
However, her older brother is not a Yotsuba Member like her because he has born with as defect magician.  
Anyway, when she was child her mother always tell her to not communicate with Tatsuya and when Miyuki asked her the reason Miya tells her that 'He is defect Magician cannot use magic,  
if you communicate with him you will not be able to win the next position of the head clan'.  
Well Miya told her that because at that time,  
he was only 4 years old and he still could not control his strong emotions.  
The other reason, they had been separated since they were children that Tatsuya's training is in the main house with the guardians and under his great uncle  
while Miya is moving around to observe her company business therefore she was not there after the surgery had operated.**

* * *

 _After Month – Okinawa 2092_

 **Miya, Miyuki and Honami went to Okinawa without Tatsuya since he was busy with some missions his mother gave it to him.**

" **Ah, the air here is really refreshing"**

 **Miyuki spoke to nobody.**

" **That is true, Miyuki-san"**

 **Honami replied to her words.**

" **Madam, when will Tatsuya-sama come to Okinawa?"**

 **Honami asked her master about Tatsuya. Honami after she learns the truth about Tatsuya and that 'he is one of the five strongest in the Yotsuba Clan'  
and her master 'Miya' told her that she will help Tatsuya to cover his absence when he will leave a mission or something else.  
From that time Honami starts to show the respect toward Tatsuya as Magician in the Yotsuba Clan and deserves to be called 'Tatsuya-sama'  
since her relationship with him is very restricted since she did not meet him before.**

 **However, Miyuki cannot understand why Honami suddenly starts call her older brother as 'Tatsuya-sama'.  
Therefore she asked Honami "Why are you calling 'that person' as 'Tatsuya-sama'?" Honami giggled and asked her "Is there possibility Miyuki-san feels jealousy from Tatsuya-sama?",  
Miyuki blushed and shouted with denial the assumption.**

" **I think he will be here tomorrow"**

 **Miya answered Honami question.**

" **But tomorrow, we have invitation from the Kuroba family to their party"**

 **Honami told her master.**

" **That's right, probably Tatsuya will come to the party a little bit late"**

 **Miya answered her and guessing that may Tatsuya will reach at the party but a little bit late.**

 _ **The next day – Kuroba Family's Party**_

" **Welcome Miya-san to our party"**

" **You also Miyuki-Chan"**

 **Kuroba Mitsugu welcomed them to the party.**

" **Thank you for the invitation, Mitsugu-san"**

" **Thank you for the invitation, Mitsugu Oji-sama"**

 **Miya and Miyuki replied respectively.**

"… **Where is Tatsuya?!"**

 **Mitsugu asked Miya in confusing while looking around for him.**

" **Tatsuya didn't come with us to Okinawa. But he will be here within an hour"**

 **Miya answered him.**

" **Ah, I see. Please come to inside"**

 **Mitsugu invited him to inside.**

" **Good evening, Miya-sama"**

 **Both Ayako and Fumiya greeted Miya with a deep bow.**

" **Good evening, Ayako-san"**

" **Good evening, Fumiya-san"**

 **Miya greeted them.**

" **Ah! Miyuki Nee-sama, it has been a while"**

 **Fumiya spoke to Miyuki**

" **Onee-sama, you have not changed at all"**

 **Ayako spoke to Miyuki.**

" **Fumiya-kun and Ayako-san, Good evening"**

 **Miyuki replied to them.**

" **Oh! My, Fumiya-kun. Are not you hot, dressed like that in the summer?"**

 **Miyuki said that to Fumiya with stunned.**

" **No, No. I am a person of the Kuroba Family"**

" **I would be ashamed if I could not dress like this at any time of the year"**

 **Fumiya answered her while proud of himself.**

" **That's right, Onee-sama"**

" **We heard our beautiful Onee-sama was coming, and we simply had to welcome you in our very best clothes"**

" **Even if only a little, we strove to outmatch you"**

 **Ayako confirmed Fumiya's words, and she said the last statement with aura of rivalry.**

' **Amazing Rival Spirit!'**

 **That all what can Miyuki can said.**

" **By the way Nee-sama, Is Tatsuya Nii-sama here?"**

 **Fumiya asked with excited while looking around for Tatsuya.**

" **EH? … No he is not here"**

 **Miyuki did not expected them to ask her. Anyway, Fumiya's hopes had crushed by Miyuki answered.  
Not only Fumiya but even Ayako though she tried her best to not show anything.  
Miyuki was surprised with Fumiya and Ayako's reactions.**

' **Could it be Fumiya-kun admires that person? Well, it's not impossible to not understand that feeling.'**

' **My brother is certainly not blessed with talent in Magic, but that is determined by guidelines set by the Magic Federation.  
That person more than makes up for it with his Physical Strength' **

' **At School his grades are out-standing. In any sport,  
his skills are elite and the natural enemy of all magicians is that person's sole trump card*' *** Miyuki is referring to Tatsuya's Gram Demolition.

' **Surely, Brother is the type of person that all boys revere as a 'Hero'. No … It isn't just 'boys' even girls'**

' **Not kind … Nor lively … Nor sweet ... But despite all of that ... Ani is incredibly cool'**

'… **.Eh? What the heck am I thinking? That is like …. It's like I have a Brother-Complex ….!'**

 **Miyuki blushed while both her hands above her cheeks.**

" **Don't worry Fumiya-kun. I already talked to Tatsuya and he said that he will be her in a few minutes"**

 **Juuzou's voice came from behind them.**

" **AH! Really?"**

 **Fumiya got excited again after hearing the news.**

" **Yes. Just wait a little more"**

 **Juuzou told his grandson.**

" **Good evening, Juuzou Oji-sama"**

 **Miyuki greeted her Great Uncle with respectfully bowed.**

" **Oh Miyuki-chan. Good evening"**

 **Juuzou answered Miyuki with smiled. But before Juuzou said something else…**

" **AH! Tatsuya Nii-sama!"**

 **Fumiya almost shouted when he saw Tatsuya enters from the door. Fumiya goes to Tatsuya in fast steps almost running.**

" **Fumiya, don't do that in the party"**

 **Ayako scowled her brother for run in the party. While she is following her brother with excited.**

" **Tatsuya Nii-sama, it has been a while"**

" **Tatsuya Onii-sama, it has been a while"**

 **Fumiya and Ayako spoke to Tatsuya.**

" **Ah, both of you. It has been a while"**

 **While Both Fumiya and Ayako are looking at Tatsuya with beyond affection, and tell him everything they did and how the teachers praised their skills.**

 **Miyuki stares at them, but she notices Tatsuya show something he did not do it to her.**

' **He smiled?!'**

 **Miyuki said in unbelievable.**

' **I also want him to smile to me … why them?'**

 **Miyuki spoke to herself inwardly.**

" **I see that you do not have good relationship with Tatsuya"**

 **Juuzou noticed her reactions to Tatsuya when he is talking with the Kuroba's twin.**

" **Eh..."**

 **Miyuki was surprised with her great uncle's words.**

" **Yes, since we are not siblings. He is only my guardian"**

 **Miyuki answered her great uncle with sorrow in her voice, though she tried to keep the façade of Yotsuba toward their guardian.**

" **I don't to see it like that. But I am jealous that you have Tatsuya as your guardian"**

" **If I want to have a guardian I will choose only Tatsuya or I will stay without guardian"**

 **Miyuki is looking at the ground with wandering and puzzled expression.**

" **Why Juuzou Oji-sama, Oka-sama, Oba-sama and Honami-san and everyone knows him always looking at him like he is great person?"**

 **Miyuki looked and her great uncle and asked him with confused and harassing from her wavering feeling toward her brother.**

 **After seeing face like that, Juuzou exhaled strongly.**

" **Miyuki-Chan, you are defiantly magician with great potential. Tatsuya is also strong and great magician like you.  
However, Tatsuya has something special you can't see it in others magicians"**

 **Juuzou is trying to help Miyuki in her confusing feeling toward her older brother.**

" ' **Something special is not in others magicians' ?"**

 **Miyuki repeated Juuzou with confusing.**

" **Well, that is impossible for you to see it only people with experience in wars can see something like that."**

 **Juuzou told Miyuki.**

" **What is that thing?"**

 **Miyuki asked**

" **The aura around Tatsuya is not telling that he is strong magician"**

" **But also something you can call it 'A Magician one should be wary of' "**

 **Juuzou tried to explain To Miyuki what he see in Tatsuya without trying to interfere in their relationship.**

 **Miyuki surprised with the statement 'A magician one should be wary of'.**

 **Miyuki does not hate Tatsuya but she also does not like him, to be more honest Miyuki is between denials and accepts her feeling toward her brother.  
That is the reason why, Miyuki sometimes praises her brother and after a few seconds scowl herself for thinking about a guardian like that.  
Juuzou can see clearly that in her, therefore he tries to help her to accept her feeling toward her brother without interfere that much in her decision.**

 **After the end of the party, the Shiba Family left to their house.**

The Next Day – Shiba's House in Okinawa

 **On the morning, Miya, Tatsuya, Miyuki and Honami are sitting on the dining table.**

 **Miyuki stays quit either looking at her plate or looks at Tatsuya with the corner of her eyes to not let him notice her though Tatsuya can feel her looks but he didn't tell her something or stare at her.**

 **Miya feels something wrong about Miyuki's behavior.**

" **Miyuki are fine?"**

 **Miya asked her daughter.**

" **Ah …. Y-yes, I am fine"**

 **Miyuki with her sudden question.**

" **Tatsuya are you going to visit the 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion this morning?"**

 **Miya asked him Tatsuya.**

 **101 Independent-Equipped Battalion is new unit has been established since a month ago, with the aim of having a magic-equipped military force independent from the Ten Master Clans by The commander-in-Chief, Major General Saeki Hiromi.**

 **Maya knows that this new unit has good influence inside the government to protect the information of their members even inside the government except the highest people in the government itself.  
For that reason, Maya contacted the commander-in-chief of the unit Major General Saeki Hiromi and the major of the unit Kazama Harunobu to make a meeting with her.  
After they met, Maya told them they will make business agreement between the Yotsuba Clan and the 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion.  
They asked her what is the agreement will be, Maya told them that the Yotsuba has guardian who can use Decomposition and Restoration, both of them were beyond shocked.  
So the agreement is very easy,  
Keeping his identity secret and cover any mistakes he make, and provide Information for the Yotsuba if they need,  
while he will aid you in the missions or wars as special officer and the Yotsuba will provide information to the Information.  
However, his guardian task and the Yotsuba come first then the 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion comes second except when there is a war it will be the priority for 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion.  
The commander-in-chief of the unit Major General Saeki Hiromi and the major of the unit Kazama Harunobu agreed to the agreement without hesitate.  
Maya warned them that Tatsuya's magic must not be known to anybody except both of them or they will pay back to the Yotsuba too much in joking manner,  
when that words left Maya's mouth a chill went through their body as if they understands the meaning behind her words.**

 **The real reasons for making agreement with the 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion is that Maya wants to make sure that no one will know the truth behind Tatsuya when he leaves to the high school,  
and to make sure that Tatsuya will attract Kudou Retsu's sight to him, to finish and prepare her next move without Kudou noticing her or be obstacle in her way to her next objective.  
In other words, Tatsuya is a 'Taste' for Kudou Retsu to attract his absolute sight toward Tatsuya and give Maya for the current time to prepare her next huge step without problem.**

" **Yes, Oba-sama called me yesterday and informed me about the agreement."**

 **Tatsuya sighed while seeing those words in tiresome.**

 **Miya puts her hand over her mouth and gives a small snigger at Tatsuya's expression**

" **I must admits Maya overdoing this time"**

 **Miya told Tatsuya that Maya pushed Tatsuya a little too much for just making him under the sight of Kudou Retsu,  
since the magician who joins the 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion must be special magician and powerful that enough to attract the sight of Retsu.**

 **Honami and Miyuki shocked with the news about Tatsuya joining the 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion.  
However, Honami and Miyuki have a different reasons. Honami cannot believe that Tatsuya will be joining since the Yotsuba is trying to cover the truth behind Tatsuya's magic.  
While Miyuki cannot believe that 'That Person' will join a powerful unit as the 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion.**

" **I will go now, do you want something before I leave?"**

 **Tatsuya spoke to his aunt.**

" **No, take care of yourself."**

 **Miya answered.**

" **MAY I GO TO THE BASE AS WELL?"**

 **Miyuki forgot herself for second and shouted to her mother for permission to go with Tatsuya.**

" **Miyuki …?"**

 **Miya could not believe her daughter reaction.**

" **Ah … um … I am interested in the magic training that the military uses and, umm, I think one should understand the abilities of their guardian..."**

 **Miyuki said those words while looking away from her mother in discomfort.**

 **However, Tatsuya the one who answers her request.**

" **Fine, go and prepare yourself to leave"**

 **Tatsuya spoke to her. Miyuki left as she hears his words.**

 **Honami is not satisfied with the way Tatsuya ignores Miyuki when Miyuki refers to Tatsuya  
as 'that person' or 'guardian' while Tatsuya doesn't scold her or something else, but she stays quit.**

 **Tatsuya and Miya has different reasons to not scold Miyuki. Miya believes that it's better for Miyuki herself to admit her feeling toward her brother since she can feel Miyuki's conflict feeling toward Tatsuya.  
Tatsuya doesn't care what Miyuki what call him, to be honest he doesn't blame her since she does not know about his situation.**

" **I am ready"**

 **Miyuki told Tatsuya.**

" **Alright, we are leaving now."**

 **Tatsuya spoke to his aunt and Honami.**

 **After visiting the 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion, they are in their way to the house.  
Tatsuya walking in the front and Miyuki in the back, the distance between them are few steps under the raining.**

 **Miyuki has a sad expression while she is carrying her umbrella above her to protect her from the raining.  
However, the reason for that expression is, Miyuki thought that if she saw his skills maybe she will understand him even if a little.  
But that did not happen, she saw him fighting the strongest fighters in the 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion in only Material Skills and she was shocked that he is strong but she also feels like nothing happen or change.  
Moreover, when she saw that he can smile and show different emotions toward different things in his tour inside the 101 Independent-Equipped Battalion base.**

' **After all this I cannot even understand his emotion toward me'**

' **I have no confidence that its love. There is no way it could be favor, I might even be hated'**

' **I am …'**

 **Miyuki is thinking to herself. However, that thought has cut by ...**

 **Tatsuya looks over his shoulder and see Miyuki's sad expression**

" **Miyuki, are you upset?"**

 **Tatsuya asked his younger sister after turned around. Miyuki looks to him a little bit and then cover her face with the umbrella and say**

" **I am … just a little tired."**

 **Miyuki moved forward to walk next to him. Tatsuya keeps looking to her every a few minutes.**

 **Miyuki notices his stares and looks toward him but he already looks forward before she notices him.**

' **Could it be that he is worried about me?'**

' **I don't interact well with my brother, Today was the first time I tried to understand him'**

' **In the end, I still don't know anything about Ani'**

' **But this feeling of being with you …'**

' **Is a little different from before'**

 **Miyuki said those words with a happy smile and more pleased expression than before.**

 **While they are on way to the house Tatsuya feels a dense waves of psions coming from the house.**

 **Tatsuya catches Miyuki hands and before he runs to the house,  
with his 'Elemental Sight' Tatsuya sees his aunt and her guardian get shooting by 'Submachine Guns' with 'silent' to prevent the shooting voice to heard.**

" **Hurry up Miyuki"**

 **Tatsuya ordered Miyuki to run. Miyuki obeyed his order and start running with him even though Miyuki doesn't understand why he is doing that.**

 **When they enters the garden. They saw group of people are wearing black suits with submachine Guns and someone with them wear a different suit.**

 **Miyuki when looks on the ground she sees her mother and the guardian on the ground bleeding until the death.**

 **Miyuki goes running to her mother.**

" **OKA-SAMA!"**

 **Miyuki reached her mother and called her.**

" **OKA-SAMA!"**

 **Miyuki called her mother again while pat her head over her thigh. Tatsuya comes near to Miyuki.**

 **While the leader of the group is looking at them with annoying expression for seeing them here.  
However, before he gives ordering to shoot them, he notices Tatsuya aims his left Specialized CAD toward Miya.  
He stops from giving the order and became more interesting in see what this 'Kid' is planning to do.**

 **Tatsuya point his Specialized CAD toward Miya. Miyuki notices him.**

" **What are you doing?"**

 **Miyuki asked him in irritation while the tears spills from her eyes. However, Tatsuya ignores her.**

 **In instant, Miya starts glowing. After the glowing left, Miya looked perfect like there is nothing happened before.  
Her blood and the holes in her body from the shooting has just disappeared from her body like 'Nothing in the first place'.  
He do the same for Honami also.**

 **Honami and Miya opens their eyes and looks around and see the group of people from before with their leader but this time Tatsuya and Miyuki are here.**

 **Miyuki and the group of people with their leader, their eyes opens wide in shocking and stunning way. They can't believe that!**

 **How can this possible be?!**

 **Like nothing happened in the first place! Even their clothes is perfect! There are no holes in the clothes like nothing happen!**

 **Miya and Honami saw Tatsuya and Miyuki.**

" **Tatsuya-sama and Miyuki-san!"**

 **Honami shouted their names because she is surprised in see them.  
Then she checks her body in shocked and stunning manner.  
She is sure the bullets had made holes in her body and her life was leaving her body,  
but now like nothing of that happen before like **_**'it was a dream'**_ **!**

 **Miya reacts very normally to the situation like she is trying to said 'I saw it so many times'**

" **Tatsuya, I am glad you make it in time"**

 **Miya spoke to Tatsuya. While Tatsuya only nods to her.**

" **Oka-sama!"**

" **Are you really fine?"**

 **Miyuki cannot believe her eyes, her mother is alive and acts normally and even talking to Tatsuya. What is going on!**

" **I cannot believe that Tatsuya-sama has such a power!"**

 **Honami said it in unbelievable.**

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

 **A laughing came from behind Tatsuya and his family. Tatsuya turns around.**

 **Tatsuya is defiantly angry from them. However, this kind of anger is defiantly is the not the same will be if has a feeling for only someone and that someone was going to die,  
Or that he doesn't care about his aunt's life. This anger is in sensible way.  
The 'AMCA' is doing her job in converting the extreme rage to the lowest degree that helps Tatsuya to not go berserk in destroy everything around him  
or overdoing his killing but defiantly this people are going to be killed somehow someway without the need to became berserk.**

" **I like that power, it is the best power I have seen in my life"**

 **The leader of the group spoke to Tatsuya.**

" **And who are you?"**

 **Tatsuya asked him, ignoring his praised.**

" **Oh!,** **forgive my rudeness. I am the commander of Blanche's Japanese branch, Tsukasa Hajime"**

 **The leader of the organization introduced himself in ignorance way**

" **At any rate, I advise you to surrender.**

 **All of you, throw down your weapons and place your hands on your heads."**

 **Tatsuya had made his choice. Instead of killing them in front the others,  
there is a better a way to make use of them by sending them to the Kuroba Family in anything can get useful of them and if they not they will be killed.  
In other words, they are going to die either way.**

" **Hahahaha, aren't you a kid that doesn't excel in magic?**

 **But, where exactly does your confidence come from?**

 **If you think that magic is the be all and end all, then you're making a terrible mistake."**

 **Tsukasa continued saying his arrogance words to Tatsuya. But Tatsuya keeps ignoring him.**

 **Well, someone at 13 years no matter how skilled he is,  
to fight 30 men with a weapons is impossible or that what Tsukasa believes.**

 **"You have to be equals to even reach the bargaining table, so I'll give you another chance.**

 **Join us. I you join us I will overlook from killing of your family"**

 **His face revealed a frivolous smirk tucked behind a mask of righteousness. It was a face that have inspired terror in Miyuki.**

" **As I expected, you come her to kill Oka-sama specifically. Does that mean you are following order from someone else?"**

 **Tatsuya completely ignored his offer for him.**

 **Tatsuya was thinking in the reason why would a organization wants to kill his aunt. Except if they are following an order from someone else.**

" **Hm, I do like smart children. But to understand so much and still waltz into here without a care in the world reveals that you are still a child.**

 **Nevertheless, children can still be stubborn.**

 **Even when they know they have no chance of winning, they still refuse to obey."**

" **So what are you going to do about it?"**

 **Tatsuya asked him**

 **"Yeah... Then, let's do this."**

 **His movements were more like those of a con artist than of a scholar.**

 **He threw the fake pair of rimless glasses aside, raised his forehead, and caught Tatsuya's gaze.**

 **"Become one of our companions!"**

 **Tsukasa Hajime's eyes took on a strange glow.**

 **Tatsuya's already few expressions disappeared, as if every ounce of strength had been sapped away.**

 **"Hahahahaha, and now you are one of us!"**

 **Tsukasa is laughing arrogantly.**

 **"The first thing you shall do, is to personally execute the little sister that came along with you!**

 **To die at the hands of your beloved Onii-sama is probably your fondest wish!"**

 **This wasn't acting any more. He had already become accustomed to giving out orders.**

 **His twisted smile revealed his complete confidence in his own abilities.**

 **"...It's about time to stop with the monkey antics. Anyone who even sees you would be embarrassed on your behalf."**

 **However, that expression was stunned at Tatsuya's mocking words.**

 **"Consciousness Interference Type Non-Systemic Magic, Evil Eye.**

 **Even with that lofty name, the truth is that the light emitted from the eyes sends out hypnotizing waves,  
using the speed of light to bypass the limits of human sensory abilities, directly influencing the opponent through sight using light wave oscillation type magic.**

 **It is merely a tangent from brainwashing techniques, a skill that could be replicated with a projector: hypnotism.  
While this ability voids the need for lugging a machine about and is able to control an opponent's consciousness,  
at the end of the day** _ **, that's all it is**_ **.**

 **Prior to the formation of the New Soviet Federation, this was a technique that White Russia developed after** _ **extensive research**_ **."**

 **This wasn't magic. Tatsuya froze his opponents with his words alone.**

 **Not only his opponent but even Honami and Miyuki who believed the magic worked.**

 **"...You, why..."**

 **Tsukasa Hajime groaned, speaking as if struggling with asthma. The wild smile and the arrogance behavior was gone from his face.**

 **"What an insipid fellow."**

 **Tatsuya did nothing to cover his biting words.**

 **"Using the right hand to remove the glasses to draw attention from the left hand manipulating your CAD.**

 **Did you think such cheap tricks would work against me?**

 **As long as the Activation Sequence can be seen, then all what I have to do for something as trivial as your magic, removing a small portion of the Activation Sequence is sufficient.  
Without the hypnotism component, Evil Eye is nothing more than a simple light show."**

 **Tatsuya had already lost interest in playing with him anymore.**

" **i-i…impossible… such a ridicules thing…"**

 **It is not only Tsukasa.**

 **Honami and Miyuki completely lost their minds. How can he do something like that!**

 **Honami cures herself for not believing her master when she told her that  
when it comes to magic 'he is not human at all'. But still her mind cannot comprehend what she is seeing in front of her.**

 **In the other side, Miyuki was beyond stunned from her older brother power.  
She cannot believe that this is the same one who she had heard about him.  
All what can Miyuki do it now is sitting and tremble in awe and stunned from her older brother magic.**

 **"How can this be...? To do this... Who the devil are you bastard...?"**

 **It seems Tsukasa has remembered now to ask Tatsuya about his name. After the fear has built inside him now.**

 **Tatsuya aims his right Specialized CAD toward Tsukasa.**

" **Stooping to personal abuse now?"**

" **I see you pretensions to greatness have been stripped away"**

 **Tatsuya spoke to him about his arrogant before a few minutes.  
Every seconds moves forward that arrogant man becomes afraid man from Tatsuya.**

 **For Tsukasa, this 'Kid' is not a normal kid. He must eliminate him as fast as possible.**

" **Fire, damn you all, Fire"**

 **Tsukasa wanted to get ride from this monster.** **This was not the time to act regal or majestic.**

 **He didn't even have time to recognize the confused looks in the eyes of his subordinates.**

 **Thoroughly consumed by the fear, Tsukasa Hajime gave the order to shoot. But …**

" **What …?"**

" **What the hell happened?"**

" **Our guns…?"**

 **Full blown panic erupted in the area.**

 **With a clatter, the various pistols, rifles and semi-automatics collapsed into pieces.**

 **Just as the men squeezed the triggers, their weapons were dissociated to their components.**

 **Honami and Miyuki also they were stunned with what happened to the guns.  
They cannot believe that the weapons were dissociated to their components.**

 **Miyuki is thinking inwardly that she cannot believe that. He is doing everything like it's nothing.**

 **Honami has the same thought. She thought he will be strong but this is overpowered even for her,  
she didn't see any magic like that in her life or heard about him.**

 **Hollow laughter accompanied by an inaudible sound.**

 **"How is it, Magician? This is true Cast Jamming."**

 **That wild laughter no longer possessed the same darkness that threatened to devour one's consciousness.**

 **Tsukasa Hajime's ridiculous laughter was merely a front.**

 **Backed into a corner, the only thing supporting Tsukasa Hajime's will was the bronze Antinite bracelet worn around his right wrist.  
The other thirty men only ten men also wore similar rings on their fingers.**

" **Quite a large amount of Antinite"**

 **Tatsuya said softly.**

" **The employer is a breakaway faction from the remnants of White Russia. Their backer is the East Asian Union."**

 **Tatsuya guessed where they are from since they have an Antinite.**

 **However, Tsukasa's irritated face mean that Tatsuya guessed is right.**

 **"Kill him! A Magician without any magic is nothing more than a child!"**

 **Before even Honami said Tatsuya's name or move from her place to do something. Tatsuya squeezed** **the trigger on his CAD.**

 **A bullet-like projectiles that were composed of a small lasers and electrically-charged particles.**

 **Even so, every man that was hit by the shots collapsed with blood spewing from their thighs.**

 **There were two small points - one in the front and one in the back.**

 **There was a tiny hole the size of a needle that severed the nerves and completely penetrated the thigh.**

 **Tatsuya kept squeezing the trigger. Wounds appeared on shoulders and legs as men fell left and right.**

 **In the line of fire formed by Tatsuya's Magic Sequence,  
the parts that formed the human body, including skin, flesh, nerves, body fluids, bones,  
and cellular structures were decomposed at a molecular level, creating a piercing hole. **

**He was only able to rewrite a small portion of the entire Information Body.**

 **Honami and Miyuki was shocked from what they are seeing!**

 **Why did he can use magic under the affecting of the cast jamming?**

 **He supposes to not be able to use magic but still he can!**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Why are you able to use magic while under Cast Jamming?"**

 **All what can Tsukasa said is 'Why?' nothing else. He cannot comprehend anything this kid is doing in front of him.  
Like there is nothing work against him as if this kid is beyond the realm of the magic itself.**

 _ **Cast Jamming**_ **was a type of Non-Systemic Magic able to create psion noise that disrupted  
other people from casting magic. The psion noise caused by Antinite was designed to interfere with the formation of Magic Sequences.**

 **Tatsuya simply decomposed that design and changed the oscillations of the psion noise.  
Cast Jamming was an obstacle that obstructed the path of Magic Sequences. **

**It was precisely this obstacle that Tatsuya used magic to dissolve.**

 **There were only the leader and 2 more of his** **subordinates**.

 **Those two last men they understands there is no way to stop this monster.**

 **In instant, they made their decision 'flight away'. However, such a decision is already late.**

 **Before they even made for the exit.**

 **In the corner of his eyes, Tatsuya aims his CAD toward them and seqzzed the trigger on his CAD.**

 **In instantaneous they turned to nothing,** **the space the two men's bodied used to occupy burst into**

 **a small flame.**

 **The small flame intermixed with orange, blue, and purple swiftly disappeared.**

 **What fell to the ground was simply ashes. That ashes flew away by the wind.**

 **Honami, Miyuki and Tsukasa were so terrified that they forgot to scream.**

 **Tatsuya aims his CAD toward Tsukasa and asks him.**

" **Is it you the next one?"**

 **Tatsuya coldly asked him. Tsukasa falls on the ground in utter fear of Tatsuya  
and shaking too much from the horrified thing that happened for his two of subordinates while strongly shook his head to Tatsuya.**

 **Tatsuya sent a clear message to him; 'Do something like running and you will follow them'.**

 **Tsukasa understood Tatsuya's message; 'I swear to you that I will not do anything like running or try to attack'.**

 **Tatsuya turns around and stares at Honami.**

" **Honami-san calls the Kuroba Family to collect them."**

 **Tatsuya ordered Honami.**

" **Understood"**

 **Honami obeyed his order and calls them.**

 **Miyuki keeps staring in others places except looking to him or his eyes.  
She doesn't know what to say or what to ask. Now she understands perfectly what her great uncle mean by 'a magician one should worry of'.  
The whole day Miyuki stays in her room to make sure that she will not face him because she does not know how to start conversation with him or even anything about him.  
While she is in her room all what she thinks about is her brother and how much he is powerful.  
She already spoke to her mother and Miya told her Tatsuya's magic and that she should keep it as a secret.**

 **Honami understands perfectly what her master mean by 'wait and see by yourself'.  
All what can Honami say after this is useless, there is no word in her dictionary to describe Tatsuya.  
Honami respects to Tatsuya as Magician increases now than before.**

 **In The Next Day – Shiba's House Okinawa**

 **Miyuki woke up on the morning. After taking bath, she went down for the breakfast.**

 **When she enters the dining room, she saw her mother, her brother and Honami on the dining table.**

 **She sits next to her mother facing her brother without utter a word, not even 'Good Morning'.**

 **Miya did not scowl her for her doing since she knows that her daughter will be forced to greet him and she doesn't know how to start her conversation with him.  
All the time Miyuki keeps her eyes toward her plate or trying to take a fast glimpse toward Tatsuya without let him notice her.**

 **After the breakfast finished. Miyuki go back to her room to rest and read a book about the Systematic Types magic.**

" **Oh, It is no use, Honami-san's books are still too difficult for a middle-schooler like me."**

 **Miyuki said it in irritation since she cannot understand anything from the book.**

" **Ah! He could probably understand a difficult text like this"**

 **In front of Tatsuya's room Miyuki is standing. However …**

" **I am here in front of his room"**

" **What Exactly am I …"**

 **Miyuki starts sweets in nervous. Miyuki changes her mind after a few second of thinking that she will come back to her room. However …**

" **Miyuki, Come in"**

 **Tatsuya's voice come from inside the room.**

 **Miyuki freezes in her place! How did he know that I am here?.**

 **Miyuki swallows and opens the door and enters.**

" **Excuse me!"**

 **Miyuki told Tatsuya.**

" **Ah, Miyuki comes in"**

 **Tatsuya welcomes her in his room. Tatsuya decided when he saw her at the dining table is nervous, to help her to speak with him.**

" **Thank you very much"**

 **Miyuki thank him and gives a bow. Miyuki tries to act in her natural behavior.**

" **What is that you want from me?"**

 **Tatsuya asked here while he is looking to her.**

 **Miyuki covers her face with the book except her eyes and look at Tatsuya**

"… **O-Onii-sama ~~ … May you help me in reading this book?"**

 **Miyuki spoke to him with nervous.**

" **It is fine, come and sit on the chair"**

 **Tatsuya looked back to his computer and spoke to her.**

 **Miyuki obeyed him and sits on the other chair at the same table. While Tatsuya was doing something in his Computer.**

 **Miyuki looks at the screen and try to understand what is Tatsuya doing but she can't.  
But she knows that he is programming something.**

"… **.Onii-sama?"**

 **Miyuki called him.**

" **Hm?"**

 **Tatsuya answered her with maon.**

" **What are you doing?"**

" **Did you hear theory called Loop Cast System?"**

 **Tatsuya answered her**

" **Yes I heard about it. But it has not developed yet"**

 **Miyuki surprised from his answered.**

" **That's true. I am developing the Loop Cast System now, and I almost finish it"**

" **Really?"**

 **Miyuki asked in stunned.**

" **Yes"**

 **Miyuki looks at him with affection.**

" **Congratulations Onii-sama"**

 **Miyuki congratulated him with happiness.**

" **Thank you. Miyuki"**

 **Tatsuya thanked her.**

* * *

 _After 3 years – The First High School_

 **"I can't accept this."**

 **"You're still going on about that...?"**

 **"Onii-sama, why are you a reserve? Didn't you top the entrance exams? Typically speaking,  
the one who should become the freshman class representative should be you, not me!"**

 **"Putting aside the question of where you got hold of the entrance exam results... since this is a Magic High School,  
it's obvious that they'd place more emphasis on practical magic skills rather than on paper tests, right?**

 **Miyuki, you are well aware of the extent of my practical abilities,  
aren't you? I'm quite surprised that I even got accepted here as a Course 2 student."**

 **"How can you be so unsure of yourself?! Even when there's no one who's a match for you in studies and Taijutsu!  
The truth is, even for magic…"**

 **"Miyuki!"**

 **"You understand right? Even if you say that, it can't be helped."**

 **"...I apologize."**

 **"Miyuki..."**

 **He put his hand on her lowered head and slowly stroked her glossy black hair,  
which had not a single frizz in it. 'Now, what should I do to fix her mood...?' **

**The young man who was the elder brother pondered with a miserable face.**

 **"...I'm really happy you feel that way. I always feel that I'm being saved whenever you get angry in my place."**

 **"Liar."**

 **"I'm not lying."**

 **"Liar. Onii-sama, you're always scolding me..."**

 **"I'm not lying, I said. But, I too hold you in my thoughts the same way you do about me."**

 **"Onii-sama... 'hold me in your thoughts', you say..."**

 **Miyuki blushed and repeated what her brother told her in her 'Brother-Complex' mode, while she is almost dancing with glee in her eyes.**

 **After a long time of trying to convince her to stop, she accepted and Tatsuya was glad with the result.**

' **I am glad that I didn't tell her about my other skills in magic or she was going to explode!'**

 **Tatsuya is thinking inwardly to himself.**

 **Miyuki doesn't know the full capacity of his skills. Therefore Tatsuya is so glad that he didn't tell her.**

 **Miyuki is so emotional for Tatsuya when it comes to him. She even lose herself for anger when someone insult her brother enough that she will** **reveal his true magic like Decomposition out of rage from the one who insulted him.  
Of course Tatsuya likes when his sister defenses him against others but he gets worried  
when she loses control over her emotions and start revealing Tatsuya True strength to prove that her brother is powerful magician.**

 **Tatsuya starts walking around the buildings until the ceremony starts.**

" **Look he is really handsome"**

 **One of the girl told her friend.**

" **He is a weed"**

" **Oh, why someone like him is a weed"**

" **Let's ignore him"**

 **Tatsuya heard them but as always ignoring the people around him.**

 **"Are you a new student? It's almost time for the ceremony."**

" **Thank you, I will be on my way"**

" **I'm the student council president of the First High School, Saegusa Mayumi. Written as 'seven grass',  
read as Saegusa. Nice to meet you."**

 **Mayumi introduced herself to Tatsuya.**

' **A number... and to top it off, a 'Saegusa (Seven Grass)' '**

 **Tatsuya thought inwardly.**

" **My name is Shiba Tatsuya"**

 **Tatsuya introduced himself to her.**

 **"Shiba Tatsuya-kun... I see. You are that Shiba-kun huh..."**

 **The eyes of the student council president went wide with surprise, after which, she nodded meaningfully. But before she said anything more...**

" **President!"**

 **A vice come from the side.**

" **The ceremony will start now"**

 **It was a girl. She looks between them and feels confused.**

" **Did I interrupt something important?"**

 **The girl asked them**

" **No, nothing"**

" **Excuse me"**

 **Tatsuya replied and left. Mayumi and the girl are looking at his back while he is leaving.**

 _At The End Of The First Day – The First High School_

" **We want only to speak with Shiba-san"**

 **One of the Bloom student spoke to weed students**

" **Why you are annoying her? She already said that she wants to leave with her one-san?"**

 **One of the course 2 students replied to the course 1 student**

" **Shut up! Another class, much less Weeds, has no right to interfere in matters concerning us Blooms!"**

" **Move from our way you scum weeds"**

 **Morisaki Shun insulted her.**

" **Who give you the right to insulate us? , we are still all of us first year. What are you better in than us?"**

 **The girls replied to him in anger.**

 **"...If you want to know just how much better, I can show you."**

 **Morisaki drew his CAD. Aiming toward the Course 2 Students.  
While constructing the activation sequence someone of the course 2 student blow away Morisaki's CAD who was shocked with that.**

 **"Don't tell me that all what you have?"**

 **The student from the course 2 mocked the course 1 students which leading all of them to use their CADs  
but one of the course 1 students was the faster between them and aims in the center of the fight to stop them from harm themselves.  
However, her activation sequence scrambled.**

 **"Stop right there! Using attack magic on others for any reason other than self-defense is not just a violation of school rules, it's a criminal offense!"**

 **The expanding activation sequence of the female student was shattered by a bullet of Psions.**

 **The one who gave the warning, and had fired the Psion bullet, was the**

 **Student Council president, Saegusa Mayumi.**

 **"All of you. I will hear you out. Please come along."**

 **A hard, even cold voice, came from the girl next to Mayumi.  
According to the introduction of the Student Council during the entrance ceremony she was the 3rd year Public Moral Chief, Watanabe Mari.**

 **Mari's CAD held an already deployed and expanded activation sequence.**

 **"Miyuki, Let's go"**

 **Tatsuya told Miyuki. Before Tatsuya takes even a step**

 **"Even you"**

 **This time a voice of male. That person was Hattori Gyoubu, he is the Vice President of the Student Council.**

 **Tatsuya looks at him, and remembers his face. This guy was the one he saw with the president in the second time they met, and showed hostility to Tatsuya.**

 **"She said 'All of you' and that has two meanings!"**

 **"Either everyone involved in the fight which I am not one of them"**

 **"Or everyone in the high school which I am one of them"**

 **"So which one she mean by 'All of you'?"**

 **Tatsuya asked him. From the beginning of the day and he was ignoring the others because he doesn't want problems for himself.**

 **"Nobody asked you about your opinion. Just follow what did I said, a Weed"**

 **Hattori answered Tatsuya and insulted him like he was trying to remind him with his rank as 'Weed'.  
Or that his intention to rises his anger.**

 **However, Tatsuya didn't get angry he just ignore his words.**

 **Before Mari and Mayumi stops him from insulting Tatsuya.**

 **"Who do you think yourself to call Onii-sama as 'Weed'?"**

 **Miyuki answered in irritated. It seems Hattori raised Miyuki's rage instead of Tatsuya.**

 **Tatsuya sighs in tiresome.**

 **"Shiba-san, if you look carefully at his chest or shoulder you should know that"**

 **"If there is no emblem that means he is a Weed"**

 **Hattori answered her.**

 **"It was just because the practical test was not effective in gauging my brother's strength.**

 **In a real battle, Onii-sama would not lose to anyone"**

 **Miyuki's rage has increased and started give information about Tatsuya.**

 **On hearing those words that were filled with certainty, Mari's eyes widened a little.  
Mayumi's faint smile disappeared as well, and her serious eyes turned towards Miyuki and Tatsuya.**

 **"Shiba-san."**

 **The one Hattori was addressing was, needless to say, Miyuki.**

 **"Regardless of what happens, a Magician must make judgments calmly and logically.  
Individual bias may be unavoidable for a normal person, but for one who is aiming to become a Magician,  
please bear in mind that you should not let your individual bias cloud your judgment."**

 **Even thought it was advice. Tatsuya seemed to know that such a manner of speaking would cause an opposite effect, and the moment when Miyuki would rebuke Hattori.**

 **Sure enough, Miyuki was getting increasingly heated up.**

 **"Pardon me for saying so, but my judgment is not clouded! If Onii-sama could use more of his power—"**

 **However, Miyuki when she felt that Tatsuya stares on her by the corner of his eyes. She directly stopped talking.**

 **With a startled face, Miyuki shut her mouth with a mix of embarrassment and regret, and hung her head in shame.**

 **Miyuki had indeed said too much. She had almost said the things that shouldn't be said. However,  
it was Hattori who had made Miyuki say that much. Tatsuya had no intention of putting all the blame on Miyuki alone.**

 **"Firstly, Saegusa-san said 'Using attack magic', then let me asked you."**

 **"Does that mean she or you know what kind of attack magic she tried to use?"**

 **"It might be only defense magic not attack magic!"**

 **"In other words, if the girl denies that she used attack magic. That will be enough to refute your assumption"**

 **Tatsuya did not give them the chance to even speak.**

 **Mari gives scowl as if she annoyed from Tatsuya gives the girl a way to run away from the punishment.**

 **"Now Miyuki's judgment, why don't we have a mock battle?"**

 **Tatsuya asked Hattori.**

 **"…What?!"**

 **Hattori answered in unbelievable.**

 **The people who were lost for words from the surprise request were not limited to Hattori alone.**

 **Mayumi, and also Mari, looked at the two of them in dumbfounded amazement from the unexpected daring retaliation.**

 **The rest of the students around them look at Tatsuya like he lost his mind to challenge Hattori.**

 **Under everyone's gaze, Hattori's body started quivering.**

 **"Don't be too conceited, for a mere reserve!"**

 **A small wry smile surfaced on the troubled face of the one who was getting verbally abused.**

 **"What's so funny?!"**

 **"A Magician should remain calm, right?"**

 **"Kuh!"**

 **Having his own words thrown back at him in ridicule, Hattori held his breath.**

 **Tatsuya didn't stop there. He did not feel like stopping.**

 **"As it is, I think that we won't know each other's anti-personnel battle skill without fighting.  
It's not like I care if you call me 'Weed'. But... if it's for proving that my little sister's judgment is not clouded,  
then it cannot be helped."**

 **He seemed to be mumbling to himself. To Hattori, it sounded like a challenge.**

 **"...Fine. I'll give you a good lesson on what it is to know your place."**

 **It was not just his mouth that had betrayed his agitation. His controlled tone, on the contrary, indicated the depth of his anger.**

 **Without a moment's delay, Mayumi interjected.**

 **"As the Student Council President,  
I authorize the formal mock battle match between 2nd Year Class B, Hattori Gyoubu and 1st Year Class E, Shiba Tatsuya."**

 **"The time of the match will be thirty minutes from now, at the third practice room.  
The match will be a private one, and I authorize the use of CADs by both sides."**

 **Mayumi and Mari said it without even thinking in the result. But they still have their reasons,  
firstly to see Tatsuya skills, since Miyuki's words were filled with certainty that her brother will not lose to anyone.  
Second, to help the other students to understand that the particular test doesn't mean is the real measurement of the magician power and stops the hostility that the course 1 students show toward the course 2 students.**

 **"Please, I have many thing to do, and I am already late. So I don't see any problem in doing the mock battle here and right now"**

 **Tatsuya spoke to Mayumi and Mari. Then he stares at Hattori and says...**

 **"I don't think you mind except if you are afraid of something"**

 **"It is fine anywhere anytime. Since the result will be the same"**

 **Hatorri responded on Tatsuya's words with rage.**

 **Mari and Mayumi looked to each other and discussed.**

 **After a few moments...**

 **"Alright, the match will be here and will be after two minutes from now"**

 **Mari declared the decision.**

 **Tatsuya removed his specialized CAD from its hostler and changed the storage cartridge with another one.**

 **"Do you always carry additional storage cartridges with you?"**

 **Mari asked him crustily.**

 **"Yes, I am unable to smoothly operate the Generalized CAD as I can't cope well with them."**

 **Tatsuya answered her.**

 **Hattori, who was standing across from him, sneered slightly upon hearing this, but this did not impact Tatsuya's mindset in the slightest.**

 **"Alright, allow me to explain the rules. In terms of either direct or indirect attacks,  
lethal attacks are forbidden. Techniques that deal permanent disabilities to the opponent are also forbidden.**

 **Abilities that cause direct harm to the physical body are forbidden.**

 **However, direct attacks that do not result in anything greater than bone fractures are permitted.**

 **No weapons at any time. Unarmed combat is allowed.  
If you plan on using kicking techniques, please remove your shoes and change into the school's soft boots.**

 **The condition for defeat is when the judge has determined one side is unable to continue the battle.  
Both sides please move behind your respective starting lines, and do notactivate your CAD until I give the signal.**

 **Breaking the rules results in an automatic defeat. I will use my full strength to stop it, so remember that. That is all."**

 **Both Tatsuya and Hattori nodded at this, walked towards the starting lines that were five meters apart,  
and stood facing one another.**

 **Hattori's expression was more solemn than mocking or challenging**

 **Tatsuya pointed the CAD he held in his right hand towards the floor, and waited for Mari's signal.  
The place returned to complete silence.**

 **Just as that silence was about to fill every corner of the place...**

 **"...Begin!"**

 **The "formal match" between Tatsuya and Hattori officially began.**

 **Hattori slid his right hand over the CAD.**

 **While the action only consisted of tapping three key points, not a single spare movement was wasted.**

 **The simplistic Activation Sequence that heavily relied on speed was already complete,  
and in a flash, Hattori had already entered the Magic Invocation stage.**

 **But, the magic ended without invoking.**

 **There should have been no problems with the Activation Sequence.**

 ** _His opponent had vanished._**

 **While the target of Magic Sequences did not have to be very specific, if the target that was originally in the line of sight suddenly disappeared, spell failure was inevitable.**

 **The Psion Information Aide that was supposed to keep track of his opponent's status and location vanished without any effect,  
just as a powerful "wave motion" approached Hattori from the flank, who was too busy looking left and right for his opponent. (!)**

 **Three consecutive wave motions.**

 **Each wave motion overlapped with one another inside Hattori's body,  
causing massive swaying to break out that ultimately resulted in Hattori losing consciousness.**

 **Victory was decided in an instant.**

 **The entire match lasted less than 5 seconds, and could be appropriately described as an instant win.**

 **In front of Tatsuya's CAD, Hattori keeled over.**

 **Everyone was stunned, he defeated Vice-President in less than 5 seconds, expect Miyuki who was so happy.**

 **Mari was so shocked that she forgot to announce the winner. But after she feels Tatsuya's gazes**

 **"...Winner, Shiba Tatsuya."**

 **Mari cautiously announced the name of the winner.**

 **There was not a trace of joy on the winner's face.**

 **That expression was appropriate for someone who had merely arrived at the expected result.**

 **"Miyuki, let's go home"**

 **"Yes, Onii-sama"**

 **Miyuki responded to her brother with utter happiness.**

 **Tatsuya left the place.**

 **There was not a voice raised in challenge to stop him from anywhere.**

 **The next day, Mari offered to Tatsuya to join the Public Moral Committee.  
But Tatsuya to their surprised refused the offer saying his is not qualified to stop fights with power since he is merely a course 2 student.**

 **In the First High School, Tatsuya tried to avoid the other students and pay attention to study new theories and find a way to defeat his weakness points,  
especially against Phalanx, Contact-Type Gram Demolition and Parade.**

 _Before the beginning of Nine Schools Competition_

 **Tatsuya is sitting on a table at the break time in the cafeteria and he is reading from his screen terminal.**

 **Miyuki comes to him**

 **"Onii-sama"**

 **Miyuki called him with light bowed.**

 **"What is it, Miyuki?"**

 **Tatsuya answered Miyuki's call**

 **"You know that there is the Nine School Competition on the way right?"**

 **"Yes, I know"**

 **"If you don't mind, can you join us?. Because there is lack in the number of the engineers. And I also want Onii-sama to be my engineer in the competition"**

 **Miyuki told her brother in hoping he will not refuse.**

 **"It is fine, I will register"**

 **Tatsuya answered her with smiled**

 **"Thank you very much, Onii-sama"**

 **"I will go and tell the President"**

 **With that Tatsuya joined the engineering team and entered the competition.  
However, Tatsuya reason to join was to stop the new dolls has created by Kudou Retsu to make many of them, for the purpose to use them to weaken the Yotsuba.  
With those evidences the Yotsuba Clan can pushes Kudou Retsu to the corner who wish to weaken them and stop him from bothering them in their life.  
The dolls that Retsu has created them, each one of them has only one power. However, their speed of casting is fast enough that a member of the Ten Master Clan cannot even react to them.  
If it wasn't for Tatsuya's 'Regrow' power, Tatsuya would die. That was not the only problem Maya told Tatsuya to catch them without destroying them otherwise the evidences will be useless.  
That what makes the fight more complicated for Tatsuya. The reason for that evidences to be enough to keep Retsu away from the Yotsuba and not bother them. That when Retsu tried to test his dolls he releases them in the Nine Schools Competition to force Tatsuya to fight them and see his skills and powers,  
Tatsuya stopped them before it harms any students. However, Kudou did not expect Tatsuya has the ability to only stop them without killing them,  
that mistake it was enough for the Yotsuba to blackmail Kudou Retsu if he tries anything to a weaken the power of Yotsuba or something else.**

 **After a few months, Tatsuya and Miyuki has received** **an envelope from the main house of the Yotsuba Clan, Within the envelope there is an invitation for a new year's Yotsuba Clan gathering,  
however unlike previous year they specially added "Everybody must attend" on the invitation.  
Everybody from the Yotsuba Clan understands that "the time has come" to decide the next head for Yotsuba Clan.**

* * *

 **That the end of chapter 8**

 **Sorry for not answering your questions until now ... but since I am so tired I don't have the time to do it**

 **Please ask all the question oyu want I promised this time chapter 9 will be only for answers.**

 **I am planing to pair Ayako with Tatsuya. opinion?**

 **Thank you very much**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you very much for your support**_

 _ **I am sorry about the last chapter, It seems it wasn't interesting.**_

 _ **Wile I tried my best to give a perfect flashcast for all Tatsuya's life within a chapter**_

 _ **because I don't want you to much for the later chapters about the meeting of 10 master clans and other events**_

 ** _** some of you asked who is Tatsuya and Miyuki's father?_**

 ** _It's the same character in the real story, I think his name is_** ** _Shiba Tatsurou_**

 ** _** some of you asked the events like : Yokohama, Okinawa and MasakiXTatsuya_**

 ** _as I said before these events did not haapen yet in my story_**

 ** _and I already have planned about them in the later chapters_**

 ** _** some of you asked me to not kill someone from the Yotsuba Clan_**

 ** _Well, That idea did not come to mind yet and I am no planning to do it_**

 ** _so rest yourself:)_**

 ** _***There is a guest said that I have a lot of mistakes in the sentence structure but he still can understand me_**

 ** _Thank you very much for remaining me about that, I will do my best in the later chapters_**

 ** _**Some of you asked if Tatsuya is going to use Sytematic-Type magic_**

 ** _You can find the answer in this chapter 9 :)_**

 ** _** There is a another guest said that 'I has began the story in AD2095'_**

 ** _Dear, I began at the end of AD2095 that means Tatsuya already finished the First Year as Shiba Tatsuya_**

 ** _The secon year will be mostly_** **_as Yotsuba Tatsuya_**

 ** _** some of you are not satisfied about the last chapter 8 (Flashback)_**

 ** _As I said befor I did my best to not waste too much time for making you wait for the events after the Yotsuba gathering. While some also want to know what happen before the Yotsuba gathering.  
So I tried my best to Satisfaction both sides at the same time  
about the First High School, someone said he did not like this part. I am sorry for that but what is important was that giving a small picture about Tatsuya in the First High School without giving more details because I am plannin to focus at the Fist High School when Tatsuya is known as Yotsuba Tatsuya.  
Therefore I gave a little details only for the propose of showing how Tatsuya treated_**

 ** _I hope that I answered all the questions_**

 ** _I am looking for your reviews and opinions_**

 ** _\\\\\\\ Thank you for the advises guys. It is really help me to decide what to do /_**

* * *

 _ **Flashback – After A Week from the Nine School Competition 2095**_

"Mister, sorry for bothering you so late in the night"

Koichi (Saegusa Head Clan) is speaking with Kudou Retsu (His Teacher)

This conversation between the Head Clan of Saegusa Clan Saegusa Koichi and The Elder Kudou Retsu through telephone.

"Don't worry, you must have something important to say?"

Retsu replied

"Indeed, I have something of utmost important to discuss with you"

Koichi starts explain to Kudou about the anti-magic supporters who are trying to the detriment of Magicians  
through the media society and the progress on the media has gone quit far.

"Since it is you, I am sure you have finished investigating everything about the media operation?"

Kudou asked Koichi.

"That is right"

Koichi answered his sensei.

"Alright, tell what are you planning to do?"

Kudou asked him

"The Yotsuba have grown too powerful. They have long surpassed the Ten Master Clans and are beginning to upset the balance of the country"

"Mister, don't you agree with me?"

Koichi asked his sensei.

"Are you planning to manipulate the media to weaken the Yotsuba power?"

Kudou read through his intention.

"Yes, that's right"

Koichi replied

"I will listen to you for now"

Kudou told him to continue.

"After gathering information about the Yotsuba Clan, I have found that there is business relation between the Yotsuba Clan and the 101st Battalion."

"At First High School, there is a student who is connected to the 101st Battalion."

"A High School is responsible for educating teenagers for military propose. Don't you think this is a topic of vast interest for the media?"

Koichi offered his plan on Retsu

"So you want to affect the reputation of the First High School, even though your daughter is attending First High School"

Kudou concluded his thought

"The students will be treated as a victims"

"You want to use the connection between that student and the 101st Battalion to indirectly weaken the Yotsuba Clan?"

Kudou asked him

"Yes, that is right. Such news will invoke the society's ire and if the connection between the 101st Battalion and Yotsuba Clan become  
known at less that will affect the reputation of the Yotsuba Clan as people who want to use humanists as weapons"

Koichi told his plan to Kudou

"I do not have the power to approve your plan"

Kudou answered Koichi

The truth is that Kudou even if he doesn't the power but at less he has influence inside the government to support such plan.  
But since the Yotsuba have evidences on Kudou Retsu and use it as blackmail he cannot go against the Yotsuba since trying to affect  
the Yotsuba through him will lead the Kudou Clan to lose her reputation as one of the Ten Master Clans.

"Without the power, at least you are not against my plan"

Koichi spoke Retsu

"….I do not oppose your plan"

Kudou Retsu answered his

But still Retsu can use this way to affect the Yotsuba, since he does not support the plan to weaken the Yotsuba or oppose the plan to weaken the Yotsuba 'Neutrality'.

"This is more than sufficient. Thank you very much"

Koichi hang up the telephone in satisfaction.

The Plan failed after The Yotsuba Clan had threatened the characters who are working in the media society  
by blackmails about publishing the secrets of their life to the general public if they get close to Tatsuya.

 _ **The End of the Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **January 1, 2096 - Yotsuba Main House**_

A soft knock rang from the door.

Hayama bows to the head clan of the Yotsuba Clan.

"Major General Saeki Hiromi contacted me about renew the contract with Tatsuya-sama"

"What should I tell the General?"

Hayama asked his mistress.

"Our contract is invalid from now and on. The Yotsuba Clan will hold a favor for the 101st Battalion as thank in protecting Tatsuya's information data during the contract".

Maya answered her butler.

When Maya made the contract with the 101st Battalion. She put a condition to renew the contract every 3 years in first day of New Year.  
Maya had manipulated the agreement with 101st Battalion to her interest until announce Tatsuya as her son and the heir of the Yotsuba Clan in 2096.  
In other words, Yotsuba Clan 'Maya' has no reason to renew the contract with the 101st Battalion since she is going to announce Tatsuya as her son to the general public.

"Certainly"

Hayama obeyed and with a deeply bow he left the room.

* * *

 _ **Meeting with Saeki Hiromi – Yotsuba – The Reception Room**_

Saeki Hiromi is waiting for Yotsuba Maya to renew the contract about Tatsuya.

However, the one who come is Hayama. Saeki mumbled under her breath 'lowly Servant'.

Saeki Hiromi is feared of Maya and the Yotsuba clan influence in the military. She recall that the former head of the Yotsuba Clan 'Yotsuba Genzou' has the ability to kill someone  
through conversation through video link and she believe that Maya has such ability since Maya is the daughter of Genzou.

"My apologizes for making you wait"

Hayama spoke to her while he is standing.

"It is fine, where is Yotsuba-dono?"

Saeki asked him in confusing.

"On behalf of Maya-sama I am here to discuss with you"

Hayama told her that. In other word, she will not come to see you.

"About the agreement?"

Saeki asked him.

"Maya-sama said that 'Our contract is invalid from now and on. The Yotsuba Clan will hold a favor for the 101st Battalion as thank in protecting Tatsuya's information data during the contract'"

Hayama delivered Maya' message to Saeki.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Saeki fumed in rage without shouting. Since Saeki does not want to lose someone like Tatsuya!

If Maya was the one who spoke to her, Saeki will not even dare to object except asking for reason in polite method.

"There is no reason for breaking the contract since we kept our promises to the Yotsuba Clan"

"So what is the reason for such a sudden decision?"

Saeki asked him in resentment.

"The contract between the 101st Battalion and the Yotsuba Clan was about Tatsuya-sama"

Hayama spoke to her. Saeki surprised with the way he addressed Tatsuya as 'Tatsuya-sama',  
since Hayama always call him 'Tatsuya-dono' in front of the people. But she didn't show her surprised

"But since Tatsuya-sama is not Yotsuba Guardian, that mean the contract is invalid"

Hayama explained to her the contract between the Yotsuba and 101st Battalion.

"What do you mean by that? I though Shiba Tatsuya is Yotsuba Guardian"

Saeki asked him with confused

"Please let me correct you, Shiba Tatsuya-sama was Yotsuba Guardian"

"Now Tatsuya-sama is a member of the Main Family of The Yotsuba Clan"

Hayama announced to her the shocking news. Saeki wide-eyed.

Saeki cannot hold herself from showing the shock on her face. She understands the meaning of those words clearly  
because there is only one person from the main house and that person is ..

"You mean he is Yotsuba Tatsuya like in Yotsuba Maya"

Saeki asked him in unbelievable.

"Yes. Tatsuya-sama's family name is Yotsuba"

"And that means the contract with the 101st Battalion cannot be renewed anymore"

"However, as Maya-sama said she will hold a favor for the 101st Battalion for keeping Tatsuya-sama's Information Data in secret during the contract"

Hayama declared shocking news, one after one.

Saeki understands that now the contract is invalid since He is a member of the Main Family of The Yotsuba Clan.  
She also understands now that the contract was only for the propos of protecting Tatsuya's information Data from the Public of the international criminal organizations.

"I see. Please tell Yotsuba-dono that we are looking for that a favor"

Even though said those words, Hayama can see her irritation.

"I will do. Thank you for coming"

With Hayama answered her. A servant come to escort Saeki to her base since the Yotsuba Clan doesn't want someone yet to know where they are living.

* * *

 _ **After The Meeting With Saeki – Yotsuba Main House**_

A soft knock rang from the door

After bowing to Maya

"I have just finished the meeting with the Major General Saeki Hiromi"

Hayama spoke to Maya.

"I see~~"

Maya answered him in her special tone in showing her satisfaction.

"She was upset about the news until I explained to her that Tatsuya-sama is a member of the Main Family"

"She said also that she is looking for that favor"

Hayama told her the result of the meeting.

"Well, that is good news for us"

Maya answered hem.

"Would you like something else from me?"

Hayama asked Maya.

Since if she does not need something he will leave her alone, as if he asks her permission to leave the room.

"Yes. Please call the branch head families, Juuzou Oji-sama and Miya for Luncheon"

Maya instructed Hayama to follow her new orders.

"What is about Tatsuya-sama?"

Hayama asked her in confusing.

Since Tatsuya now is the heir of the Yotsuba Clan, he should attend the meetings with them as the next head of the Yotsuba Clan.

"I will do it by myself"

Maya said it while she is standing from her chain with charming smile.

"Certainly"

Hayama left the room with Maya's instructions after respectfully bowed.

Maya left her office.

* * *

 _ **Tatsuya's Room – Yotsuba Main House**_

Maya was planning to knock the door. However, the door open to reveal a maid.

The maid surprises by seeing the Head Clan.

She deeply bows to Maya and left the place. Maya enters the room and close the door.

When she entered the room, she sees Tatsuya is programming something.

"Good Morning, Tatsuya"

Maya greeted her son.

"Good Morning, Oka-sama"

Tatsuya answered her after he looks behind him.

"HmHmHm"

Maya said that while she is catching above her cheeks.

"Something wrong?"

Tatsuya asked her with confused.

"The feeling of calling me 'Oka-sama' without worried someone hears us is really great"

Maya joked. Tatsuya titters slightly upon hearing this.

"Darling. What are you doing?"

Maya asked him; Maya on propose said 'Darling'.

"Are not you going to stop calling me 'darling'?"

Tatsuya asked with strongly sigh.

"No. I like it too much, since you are my little darling"

"And I am even planning to call you that in front the others"

Maya joked with her son. While doing her best to not burst in laugh.

Tatsuya's face become frustrated. Tatsuya imagines that was sufficient for him to become so frustrated.

Maya cannot hold the laughing anymore after seeing her son's face. The tears falls from her eyes after bursting in laugh.

"I am sorry. Oh my heart, seeing your face was funny"

Maya told her son. While Tatsuya exhaled strongly from his mother joke. He cannot believe this is 'Yotsuba Maya' the same one who people feared her.

"Please sit"

Tatsuya told her since she was standing and give sign to the other chair at the same table of his computer that he was working on it for a research.

"So what are you doing?"

Maya asked him after sitting.

"I am doing research about the Fly-Type Magic"

Tatsuya answered her.

"Oh…"

Maya astonish by his answer.

"But you did not ask me for information or anything?"

Maya asked him.

Since Tatsuya always asks her for information and to provide theories to him when he do research  
like he did with the Loop Cast System but this time he did not therefore she did not know about that.

"Yes, I did not. Since I can get all the information I need from the First High School's server, so there is no reason to bother you with that"

Tatsuya told her

"Aha…"

Maya answered him in comprehension.

"How is the progress?"

Maya asked him since an invention like that will bring too much profits for the company and Yotsuba.

Tatsuya kisses his mother on her cheek surprisingly.

"W-What are you doing?"

Maya put her hand on her redden cheek and asked him with embarrassed.

"Without kissing Oka-sama the invention will not be completed"

Tatsuya teased his mother as pay back for her doing.

"WH…Eh? … You mean you finished the project?"

Maya asked answered him in stunned manner after her bashfulness disappeared from the news.

"Yes. That is right"

Tatsuya answered her while he is floating on air at the same position when he was is sitting.

"AH! …"

Maya was surprised by that. When he stands on the ground and stops fly.

"Congratulations son, that is what I except from you"

Maya gives him small hug.

"Thank you, Oka-sama"

Tatsuya answered her with smile.

"Handsome, Strong and even genius. You are the best son"

Maya told him.

After breaking the hug.

"I am so happy with you"

"We will celebrate in another time"

"Because we have now luancheon with the branch head families, Juuzou Oji-sama and Miya"

"So get ready for the meeting. I will be waiting you in my office"

Maya told her son and left the room before he responded to her.

* * *

 _ **After 10 Minutes – Maya's Office**_

A soft knock rang from the door. Tatsuya opens the door.

"Oka-sama I am ready"

Tatsuya spoke to his mother.

"Then let's go they should be here by now"

Maya told him and they left to the meeting.

* * *

 _ **The Luancheon – Yotsuba The Main House**_

Yotsuba Maya and Yotsuba Tatsuya enters to the room together.

Maya and Tatsuya bows their heads in greeting for the other imitative them.

"Please sit"

Maya gives the permission to everyone to sit.

After everyone sits.

Tatsuya sits between Maya and Miya. Juuzou sits on the other side of Maya.

"Thank you for coming here"

Maya thank them. They nods their head

"Well, yesterday Tatsuya had announced as the heir"

"And most of you doesn't know about his skills"

"So before we start our discussion. I would like to tell you about Tatsuya skills"

Maya spoke to them

"Tatsuya was born with two magic"

As Maya declared. The branch heads families were stunned with the news except Juuzou, Miya and Mitsugu.

"Beg your pardon! I have question"

Touka spoke to Maya

"What is it?"

Maya formally asked her.

"Did you just said 'two magic'. I thought Tatsuya-san has only Decomposition?"

Touka spoke to Maya in confused.

"That's right. Tatsuya was born with two magic"

"Decomposition and Regrowth"

Maya told them about Tatsuya's two ability.

"It is the same Eisaku Oji-sama told you about it 'Restoration'"

"But Tatsuya changed the name of the magic to 'Regrowth'"

Maya continues speaking to them

"However, when Tatsuya was 3 years old"

"He discovered new power he also was born with it, But Eisaku Oji-sama did not find it in his MCA.  
Therefore none of us knows about it until Tatsuya discovered it by himself"

"Tatsuya called it _'Elemental sight'._ It is Extra Sensor Perception"

As Maya words left her mouth. Branch Heads Families are looking at each other out of puzzled.

"Pardon me. But if Tatsuya-san was born with ESP. Is not it supposed to be in his MCA?"

Osamu asked in confused.

"That's right. But if Tatsuya's ESP like any other ESP"

Branch Heads Houses became more confused.

"No Worries. Since myself I told him 'you are not human at all' when he was 4 years old because of his eyes"

Maya told him her opinion about his eye.

Juuzou mumbled under his breath 'Like you need to think twice about it'

"Why is Tatsuya's ESP so special?"

Mashiba Shinsuke (Branch House Head)

"' _Elemental Sight'_ or known as 'The eye of spirit' (Idea Identification Vision) is a Sensory magic that allows Tatsuya to connect to the Information Dimension.  
Tatsuya can then specify the Eidos of his surroundings individually, regardless of distance. Tatsuya can analyze the Eidos of targets, allowing for precision aiming at long distances"

Maya demonstrated the Elemental Eyes.

Branch Heads Houses wide-eyed from the demonstration of Tatsuya's ESP.

"Did you said 'The Eye of Spirit'? But I thought it is mere legendary!"

Shizuka Haruto (Branch House Head)

"As Maya said before 'He is not a human at all' when it comes to his ESP"

Juuzou answered them

"As I said Tatsuya can directly connect to the Information Dimension that means he is able to identify each and every Eidos and target them separately.  
In other words, **_no one_** can escape from his _Elemental Sight._ Also, by using _Elemental Sight_ have a 360˚ field of "vision," regardless of physical obstacles, making it excellent for protection"

"Well, that will be sufficient for you to understand Tatsuya's ESP"

"So let's please go to his second ability ' _Regrowth'_ "

As Maya said that. Branch Heads Houses were thinking 'Is there really something else more than that!'

" _Regrowth_ is one of Tatsuya's innate and unique abilities. Changes in the Eidos can be rewound up to 24 hours in the past,  
copying and rewriting the Eidos from before any damage or harm from external sources were incurred, then using Magic Sequences to rewrite the current Eidos.  
The rewritten target will adhere to the updated information and restore itself to before any harm was suffered."

"Unlike regular Healing Magic which needs to be repeatedly reapplied during its effective period,  
Regrowth's effect is perpetual and applying it to a wounded person will make it as if no injury had ever occurred."

Branch Head Houses lost their minds after hearing the demonstration. They can't believe it

"However, Tatsuya developed his innate magic _'Regrowth'_ to the highest level and called it _'Self-Restoration'_ "

"' _Self-Restoration'_ is Tatsuya's unique ability to restore his own body to its original state when an abnormality/injury occurs.  
His personal Restoration ability automatically completes the repair processes in the blink of an eye."

"The speed of his _Self-Restoration_ ability has long since surpassed the realms of human cognition speeds, and not even Kudou Retsu can notice it with his special ESP."

Maya finished her demonstration while trying to not burst in laughing after looking at the faces of the branch head houses who were speechless.  
They don't even know what to say! Should they make a comment? Or just stay quit will be better.

"That why I said nothing about him is human when it comes to magic"

Juuzou mumbled under his breath.

"Oji-sama if you keep repeating that they will start believing you"

Tatsuya said that while he strongly sighs

Branch Head Houses and the others titters slightly upon his words.

"We are sorry Tatsuya-san. It is just we do not know what to say anymore"

Touka spoke to him with smile

"That is right. But I fully understand why the main house had concealed your skills and magic"

Mugura Asumi (Branch House Head) said those words while the rest of branch Houses heads nods in agreement.

"You already know about Tatsuya's Decomposition"

"So no need to demonstrate the magic"

Maya spoke to them and they nods their heads.

"Tatsuya mastered all the Systematic-Type Magic when he was 8 years old"

Maya told them another shocking new.

"8 years old?"

Touka said that while looking at Tatsuya in stunned manner.

A Magician with great potential can masters All Systematic-Type Magic when he/she reaches 11-12 years and they are very rare.  
But to do that at 8 years old.

"That is right"

Maya answered her.

"All of you knew about Tatsuya's Decomposition that It is a combination of 'Convergence Systematic Magic', 'Dispersal Systematic Magic', 'Absorb Systematic Magic' and 'Release Systematic Magic'"

"So that means Tatsuya is overmaster those four Systematic-Type Magic since he adapts to it because of his innate magic like us"

Maya explained to them.

Yotsuba Clan Members are born with innate magic. However, that magic belongs to specific categorization in the Systematic-Type Magic.  
For example; Miyuki has innate ability specialized in freezing the soul. Therefore, Miyuki is overmaster in Oscillation/Vibration Systematic-Type Magic specially Freezing Magic.

"As known to you about the Yotsuba Clan secret Techniques: Flash Cast and Psion Transfer"

 _ **Psion Transfer**_

A Yotsuba secret technique to transform information into psion signals and transfer that information through the nervous system and into another person's subconscious Magic Calculation Area.

"Tatsuya already mastered them"

Maya said that while smiling in enjoying seeing their reactions.

"Pardon me! But everyone in the clan can flash cast his innate ability after the activation sequence has carved in their brains"

Osamu told Maya in nonplused.

"No, For Tatsuya we did not carve anything to his brain like the others"

Maya answered them. Branch Houses Heads were astonished.

"Tatsuya can flash cast even Systematic-Type Magic without being carved to his brain"

"As much as the spell is less than or equal to7 processes, then he can flash cast the spell"

Branch Houses heads were shocked with that. While inwardly Maya are enjoying her time.

 **"** That isn't everything. Tatsuya takes Flash Casting to a whole new level.

Because of Tatsuya's unique ability to actually see even the Magic Sequence (which is different from Activation Sequence) of a spell,

as long he can remember the full structure of the Magic Sequence itself, not only can he bypass using the Activation Sequence of a spell from a CAD like the rest of the Yotsuba Clan,

but he can also bypass recalling the Activation Sequence and even bypass the process of constructing the Magic Sequence in the Magic Calculation Area.

This allows for _true instantaneous_ casting of any single systematic magic spell **"**

With Maya's demonstration of Tatsuya's ability in using Flash Cast the Branch Houses Heads are so thunderstruck.  
They even start looking at Tatsuya with doubt as if 'Are you really Human?'

Of course thanks to the Artificial Magic Calculation Area that he can flash cast Systematic-Type Magic But since AMCA is inferior,  
the limit as maximum is 7 process. Anyway, Maya is not planning to tell them about the surgery.

"I think this is sufficient for you about Tatsuya's magic abilities and skills"

Maya told them and they nods their head directly without thinking. It may because they can't handle any more.

"Then I want to declared that The Yotsuba Clan will move to the general Public again after 34 years of waiting"

Maya declared her second plan with charming smile.

* * *

 ** _That is the end of chapter 9_**

 ** _I am looking for your reviews and Opinions_**

 ** _Thank you very much_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone**_

 _ **I want to ask you about something..**_

 _ **Would you like a good grammar or uploading chapter as fast as I done ?**_

 _ **To be honest I know that I am so bad in the grammar and I am trying to do my best**_

 _ **but in the end I will let the choice for you :)**_

 _ **so let's go for the questions**_

 _ ****someone asked if I am going to introduce Angelina Shields**_

 _ **Well, I have been thinking about that since the beginning of the story but I am not sure how to do it**_

 _ **So if you have a good idea. Please offer your idea to me and I will see :)**_

 _ **I will promise to write as fast as I can in the later chapter :)**_

 _ **I am looking for you opinions/reviews**_

 _ **Thank you**_

* * *

"To the Public…?"

That wasn't the statement of one of them, but everyone.

"Yes. It is the time to move to the other side. We have someone like Tatsuya's magic abilities and skills if we do not move now then we will not"

"The new generation of the Yotsuba consists of powerful magicians"

Maya spoke to them

"But at least we should clean our way off the public. Since we have so many enemies"

Osamu tried to convince Maya.

"No need to worry about them since the strongest enemies of the Yotsuba clan Tatsuya had taken care of them"

Maya countered his excuse.

"Who are them that Tatsuya-san had taken care of?"

Touka asked Maya

"Kudou Retsu, Kudou Clan and Zhou Gongjin"

Maya answered them

"Kudou Retsu? What we have about him?"

Asumi asked Maya in surprise

Usually, the branch houses heads should know about this information, but Maya kept that information from them because the one who did the missions is Tatsuya. So to keep Tatsuya secret as a powerful magician, she did not tell them about these missions.

but Maya kept that information from them because the one who did the missions is Tatsuya. So to keep Tatsuya secret as a powerful magician, she did not tell them about these missions.

So to keep Tatsuya secret as a powerful magician, she did not tell them about these missions.

"Did you heard about the Parasite dolls that Kudou Retsu had created them?"

Maya asked them. They nods

"Tatsuya was able to capture those dolls without killing them and with these evidence, not only Kudou Retsu, but even Kudou clan cannot interfere with us anymore"

Maya told them.

"Then What about Zhou Gongjin? I thought he was able to flee from the Kuroba Family?"

Osamu asked

"That is right. However, I contacted Tatsuya before a week to capture him before the Yotsuba gathering by any means.  
Tatsuya had completed the mission and captured him alive to investigation him"

Maya answered him.

"Therefore, we don't' have a problem to move forward"

Maya told them

The Branch Houses Heads wants to move to the public eyes and live their life as any Clan from the Ten Master Clans and known as Yotsuba.  
But this is impossible with the small number the Yotsuba have.  
Moreover, they also are worried about who will lead the next generation, that's why the Yotsuba Clan was praying for Tatsuya to be the strong leader for the Yotsuba Clan when he was a fetus.  
But since Tatsuya now is too much powerful and they have erased all the obstacles on their way. There is no reason to wait anymore.

The Branch Houses Heads nods their head in agreement on the decision as if 'We support your decision'.

"Then the decision has made"

Maya declared the final decision

"Yotsuba Clan Members will be announced to the public"

Maya said those words with a smile.

"But we must thank Tatsuya-san for his efforts in the events"

Touka spoke to Tatsuya with a charming smile.

"No need to thank me. It's my obligation toward my clan"

Tatsuya answered her.

"But I cannot deny that. Every second I spent it in knowing Tatsuya-san's magic abilities and skills,  
every second he approves to me that he deserves to be called the 'Estimation of Yotsuba Family Power' and defiantly 'Worthy to be Maya-sama's son'"

Osamu praised Tatsuya's magic power.

"I hope that there are no more surprises about Tatsuya-san because I cannot take any more"

Shiiba Hidetsugu (Branch House Head) joked though he inwardly was honest with himself.

"I will agree with you"

Shizuka Haruto (Branch House Head) kept up with his joke.

Maya covered her mouth and snigger slightly upon their words.

"Maya-sama is there something more about Tatsuya-san?"

Touka asked her in doubt after saying Maya did that?

"Defiantly there is one more thing"

Maya answered her with charming smile while stares at her son in the corner of her eyes

"What is it?"

Touka asked Maya

"Tatsuya is Strategic-Class Magician"

Maya delivered the shocking news to the Branch Houses Heads who are looking at each other in shocking.

"Is Decomposition the Magic?"

Touka asked in stunned

"Yes. Tatsuya can convert an object to directly energy"

"You understand what will happen after that?"

Maya spoke to them

The Branch Houses Heads Wide-eyes after hearing Maya's words. They understand perfectly what that means.  
Since converting an object to energy directly, means creating a nuclear bomb. This magic is so dangerous and overpowered the other Strategic-Class Magic!

"Pardon me to say that! But I strongly object Tatsuya-san to use such dangerous magic"

Mashiba Shinsuke (Branch House Head) said that with resoluteness.

"Please. Shinsuke-dono calms down. We still don't know what the result of using such a magic"

Touka tried to calm down him.

"Touka-dono understands perfectly what the result will be after converting an object to energy directly"

Shinsuke countered her words.

"It is not like I am against Tatsuya-san, but I am also worried about the reputation of the Yotsuba after using such a magic"

"I am sure Tatsuya-san himself understands my words.  
Tatsuya-san now is the heir of the Yotsuba Clan that means the estimation of the Yotsuba clan if he uses dangerous magic that will affect our reputation"

Shinsuke did not give Touka or someone else to say something. Maya is on the average of using 'Meteor Stream' out of anger.  
The Branch Houses heads are sharing the same worried with Shinsuke.

"Shinsuki-san"

That was the voice of someone did not say anything in the meeting except 'Oji-sama ….'

All the sights turn toward the speaker.

It was Tatsuya.

"Excuse me to say that but did not you jump to the conclusion before even Oka-sama explained the magic as Touka-san said before?"

Tatsuya didn't stop there. He did not feel like stopping.

"Let me cleared your worried. You are worried about the radiation that will be emitted after the explosion of a nuclear bomb. Am I right?"

Tatsuya asked him and narrowed his eyes when said 'the radiation'.

"Yes. I am sure Tatsuya-san knows about the International Magic Association whose purpose is preventing the use of weapons which emit  
and leave behind radioactive residues as well as the national magic associations affiliated with them"

Shinsuki explained to Tatsuya what he worried about is a violation of the charter forbidding the use of 'radiation emitting weapons'.

'Radiation emitting weapons' was an abbreviation for 'weapons which contaminate the environment with residual radioactivity'.

The word 'weapon' was used, but the clause also included any magic which would result in radioactive contamination.

"As I said before, 'did not you jump to the conclusion'?"

Tatsuya asked him again!

"I understand you're worried about the 'radiation emitting weapons' rule.  
But you are not the only one who is worried about that even me. To be honest with you, I am not even planning to use such dangerous magic"

"However, the way I convert an object to directly energy is completely different than the one have made by the Human or even the Magicians"

"I can perfectly/completely convert an object to directly energy without keeping emitting of radiation after the explosion"

"I don't think there is a reason now to worry about 'radiation emitting weapons' rule. Right?"

Tatsuya told him what his mother was trying to say before being interrupted by Shinsuke.

The Branch Houses Heads were stunned with the news they heard from Tatsuya about make a perfect nuclear bomb without emitting radiation resulted from the explosion.  
However, that was not enough to object for using the magic freely for the Branch Houses Heads.

"I see. As you said even if there will be no radiation emits after the explosion using destruction power should be only in critical situations and very carefully"

Osamu told Tatsuya and agree about his the using such a magic.

"Tatsuya-san, I apologize for jumping to the conclusion before understanding the situation.  
I was so worried about punishment from the International Magic Association and I agree with you about not using destructive magic without thinking carefully about the situation"

Shinsuke apologized to Tatsuya and offered his opinion about using the magic.

"Well, it seems there is nothing that Tatsuya-san cannot do it"

Touka joked to change the surrounding atmosphere.

The Branch Houses Heads nods their heads in agreement while sniggering slightly upon her joke.

"Well. It seems we discuss everything about Tatsuya magic abilities and Skills now"

Maya concluded the discussion.

After a few minutes of normal conversation among each other's while having their lunch.

"Tatsuya, I want to ask you about the mission 'Capturing Zhou Gongjin'"

Mitsugu spoke to Tatsuya.

"What is about the mission?"

Tatsuya asked him.

"How did you find him easily in a few days?"

Mitsugu asked in confused. But before Tatsuya answered him

"I told by using his eyes"

Juuzou answered his son like it is obvious. Tatsuya sighs in annoying from his great uncle when he is talking about his eyes.

"Otou-sama, even if Tatsuya used his 'Elemental Sight', how did he followed him?"

Mitsugu answered his father, like that not my question I am asking how he did it!

"I will tell you"

* * *

 ** _Flashback – Tatsuya's House – Tokyo December 25, 2095_**

Tatsuya and Miyuki are sitting at the hall.

Suddenly, a voice rang from the display screen.

The Screen indicates to a coming call with the name of 'Oba-sama'.

Miyuki becomes tensed and look at Tatsuya.

Miyuki thinks to herself 'Why Oba-sama is calling!'

"You should reply the call"

Tatsuya told her.

Miyuki stands and clicks on the button 'Reply' on the screen.

It was a video call from Yotsuba Maya, showing Maya is sitting on a chair.

"Good evening Oba-sama"

Miyuki spoke to Maya while bowing respectfully.

"Ah~, Good evening Miyuki-san"

Maya replied

"I am glad that you are fine"

Maya told Miyuki. Though those words left Maya's mouth you cannot know whether honest feeling or merely a façade.

"Thank you very much"

Even though Miyuki thank her for her words with another bow.

"Ara Ara … Where is Tatsuya-san?"

Maya spoke to no one.

Maya always when she speaks to Tatsuya in front people always refers to him as 'Tatsuya-san'  
expect in front of Juuzou, Miya and Hayama she calls him 'Tatsuya' since they knows that he is her son.

"He is not here"

A voice came from nowhere in joked manner. Since Tatsuya is not showing on the display screen of Maya.

"Ara Ara ... If I do not know your voice I will believe you"

Maya joined in on his joke.

Maya is known as a person has a good sensor of humor and willingness to join in on a good joke.

Miyuki when she heard her brother joked her face become pale.

"Tatsuya"

Maya called him casually. Tatsuya after he heard his name has called in this way.

He understands that there is utmost important.

Tatsuya quickly moves to in front the camera. Miyuki inwardly was surprised by the way Maya called Tatsuya without suffix 'san', but she did not show that her face.

"Yes"

Tatsuya answered her.

"I have sent to you information about a man, Did you received the information?"

Maya spoke to him in a serious manner.

"Yes. I have just received it now"

Tatsuya answered her with a positive. Tatsuya starts looking at the files of the man.

"His name is Zhou Gongjin. This man is one of Dahan's people. He is following orders from someone else outside Japan"

Maya starts telling him a few important details.

"He has been living in Japan since 15 years or more, but he starts moving around and making a problem for us since a two years probably."

"You know about the failed mission for capturing him by the Kuroba Family and Mitsugu-san losing his arm and received few injuries in the fight with him. Right?"

Maya asked him.

Miyuki starts worrying about her brother from this mission. She knows that her brother is stronger than Mitsugu when it comes to combat skills.  
But hearing that Mitsugu lost his arm and was injuries from fighting him, Miyuki cannot stop her worried about her brother from this Strong Magician.

"Yes. I know since I am the one who healed him"

Tatsuya answered her.

"Well, then I think there is no need to say anything more"

Maya concluded her explanation since Tatsuya has good information about the target.

"Tatsuya. You must not fail in this mission and try to capture him alive to integration with him"

"Try to finish it before the New Year's Yotsuba Gathering, understood?"

Maya told him that because she wants to get rid of him before moving to her second plan 'Yotsuba to the public'.

"Understood"

Tatsuya answered her. Maya smiles to him when he answered her

"What about Miyuki?"

Tatsuya asked his mother.

"Don't worry. I will send servants to pick up Miyuki-san from your house"

Maya answered him. Since Miyuki cannot go to the Main House without someone with her.

"Alright"

Tatsuya answered her.

"Then I am counting on you"

"Good Night to both of you"

With that, Maya has disappeared from the Display Screen.

"Onii-sama, is not this mission is very dangerous for you?"

Miyuki asked her brother with worrying.

"Are you trying to say I cannot do the mission?"

Tatsuya asked her in a way to let her doubt herself. Since Miyuki always believes that no one can defeat her 'Onii-sama'.

"I am sorry, but I am just worried about you from this mission"

"Please let me go with you"

Miyuki pleaded Tatsuya to let her go with him.

"You cannot go since you should rest until they come to pick you"

Tatsuya answered her. However, Tatsuya interrupts before say anything.

"Don't worry. I can do it"

Tatsuya pats her black hair and smiled to her.

Miyuki have given up to convince her brother and accept his words.

 _ **The Next Day – Kyoto**_

Tatsuya arrived in Kyoto city with his Black Motor through Black Motor. According to the Kuroba Family, the Target fled away from the Kuroba Family to Kyoto city.

Tatsuya after he arrives at the Station he drives to the hotel has prepared by his team to stay in by his Motor.

Tatsuya reaches to the hotel and his team were waiting for him.

"Good Morning, Tatsuya-sama"

One of them spoke to Tatsuya and like the rest with deeply bowed.

This team established for proposed of helping Tatsuya in his missions. This Tatsuya's team are none of them has combat skills, they are skilled in hacking and erasing the evidence after finish the mission.  
their skills in that area are the best among the servants in the Kuroba Family.  
This team established by Mitsugu himself to make sure that Tatsuya's magic abilities and skills cannot be known to anyone except this team which they keep that as secret.

"Good Morning all of you"

Tatsuya responded to their greeted.

"Is everything is ready to start the mission?"

Tatsuya asked the leader of this team.

"Yes. Everything is ready as you ordered us"

The leader of the team answered Tatsuya.

"Good then let's start our mission"

Tatsuya ordered them.

"Pardon me Tatsuya-sama. But are not you planning to rest a little bit before we start the mission?"

The leader asked Tatsuya. Since Tatsuya comes from a Tokyo to Kyoto is not a short destination.

"No. We don't have time for rest we must finish the mission as soon as possible"

Tatsuya answered him.

"As you wish"

The leader of the team lightly bowed and answered.

Suddenly, a soft tone ring from Tatsuya's phone.

Tatsuya knows this tone indicate for receiving a message.

After looking at his phone and see the sender 'Miyuki'

Tatsuya starts worrying about his sister. Tatsuya always teaches Miyuki to not call him at the mission except in critical situation.

The message is 'Oni-sama, please call me immediately'.

"Is there a secure line to call someone in the hotel?"

Tatsuya turned around and asked the leader.

"Yes. We prepared everything in your room"

The leader answered Tatsuya.

"Please lead the way"

Tatsuya ordered him.

The leader and Tatsuya left to Tatsuya's room.

 _ **Flashback 10 Minutes Ago – Tatsuya's House**_

A soft ring from a device near the house door.

Miyuki answered the call.

"Yes, whom may I say is calling?"

Miyuki answered the caller

"I am Tsukuba Yuuka, Is Shiba Miyuki here?"

The caller from the entrance was Yuuka, Miyuki's kin.

Miyuki was surprised by the name.

"Yes. I am Shiba Miyuki"

Miyuki answered her.

"Please, could you open the door for me Miyuki-san?"

Yuuka asked her.

Miyuki was hesitated. Since this is the first time Yuuka comes to their house.

After a 3 seconds of thinking. The gate of the entrance is opened.

Yuuka moves forward to the house door. Before she knocks the door. Miyuki opens the door.

When Miyuki looks at Yuuka, Yuuka is wearing a long jacket and the hood of the jacket is covering her head and most of her face.

Miyuki becomes tensed since she cannot identify the person in front her. However, before Miyuki said something.

Yuuka raises her hand and removes the hood from her above head.

When Miyuki saw her face, Miyuki covers her mouth with one hand and wide-eyed.

Yuuka has scratches on her face and injures indicating that Yuuka was fighting someone.

But Yuuka is a powerful magician who called do that to her.

"Please come inside"

Miyuki told her.

"I am so sorry to bother you for my sudden appearance at your house"

Yuuka apologized to Miyuki while she is entering the house.

"What did happen to you?"

Miyuki ignored her words since she wants to know what happened. And asked her to sit.

Yuuka before she sits, she put aside her jacket.

Miyuki sees clearly some injuries, but it was not that much dangerous. But was sufficient for Miyuki to understand that Yuuka was fighting a difficult opponent.

After Yuuka sat on the sofa. Miyuki already left to bring the first aid kit to bandage the injuries at least for now.

While Miyuki tries to clean her injuries. Yuuka starts explain what happen.

"I was on a mission from Maya-sama. On the mission, a group of strong magician was trying to capture me alive after the fight I was able to flee but my guardian scarified himself instead of me to cover me from one of the attacks and died.  
While I was able to flee, if I go to my house that will be dangerous since they should know about it.  
Then I remember you so I came here after making sure that no one is following me. I hope that doesn't bother you"

Yuuka explained to Miyuki the situation. Miyuki put her hand on her mouth after heard that her guardian was dead.  
Since Tatsuya is Miyuki's guardian, Miyuki always makes sure to treat the guardian in a good way to feel like she looks down on her brother.

"It is fine, but I have to call Onii-sama to take his permission what to do"

Miyuki told her while standing up and treaded toward her phone and start writing a message to her brother.

"Eh..? Tatsuya-san is not here!"

Yuuka spoke to Miyuki in surprise.

"Yes. Onii-sama left for a mission. Oba-sama had assigned mission to Onii-sama yesterday after the Kuroba Family failed in capturing the target"

Miyuki said that with pride in her 'Onii-sama'

"Kuroba Family failed in the mission!"

Yuuka was shocked that Kuroba Family failed in their mission.  
Even more the mission had assigned to Tatsuya who cannot use magic! It doesn't make sense at all for Yuuka.  
She wants ask Miyuki if she sure about what she is saying, but that interrupts by …

A soft ring from the Display screen with an unknown number.

Miyuki clicks on the button 'Reply'. The display screen shows Tatsuya.

\- The End of The Flashback -

Tatsuya's Suite at the Hotel – Kyoto City

After entering a secret code, connecting to his house. After waiting 3 seconds

Miyuki shows on the screen.

"Onii-sama. I am sorry for bothering you"

Miyuki spoke to her brother and bowed in apologized.

"No worries. You must have something important to say?"

Tatsuya replied for his sister's worried if she bothered him in his mission.

"Indeed. Yuuka-san has come to our house"

Miyuki told him.

"Yuuka-san… You mean Tsukuba Yuuka?"

Tatsuya confused by that.

"Yes. She is here now"

Miyuki answered him. Yuuka stands in front the Display Screen.

Tatsuya was surprised. However, he was not surprised by seeing her more than the condition she was in.

"What did happen to you?"

Tatsuya asked while narrowing his eyes. Yuuka becomes tensed a little bit under his gaze though she did not show that.

She told him everything. After a few seconds of silence.

"When did that happen?"

Tatsuya asked her

"Less than a half hour from now."

Yuuka answered him.

Tatsuya narrowed slightly his eyes like when someone trying to focus on something.

For around 3 seconds, Tatsuya has the same look. Miyuki and Yuuka were confused why he is silence.

Before Miyuki speaks, Tatsuya raises his left CAD toward the Display screen.

Before anyone of them utters a letter.

Yuuka starts glowing for a second and after the glowing has disappeared.  
She becomes perfect without any injuries or anything like she didn't even fought the International Criminal Organization or something happened to her 30 minutes ago.

"You have bruises in your body?"

Tatsuya asked her

"Did you used a Mental interface Magic to deceive your brain that there is no pain?"

Tatsuya asked her. Since the bruises are not something easy, but looking at Yuuka it is moving like there is no pain. Tatsuya concluded that she used a mental interface magic on herself to deceive her brain that there is no pain.

"….."

Yuuka nodded in anxiety. While she cannot believe how he knew that there are bruises in her body!

More importantly, how did he healed her like that? There is no way he can do something like that,

just by rises his CAD toward the display screen! Yotsuba Genzou's (Tatsuya's grandfather) innate magic is the only one probably in the world ever can do that, Genzou can plant a specific image within the target's mind, usually one of death.

After the target has been exposed, no form of protection or distance and time will stop the magic even through Video link he still can do it. As long as the victim recalls the image, the implanted suggestion will take physical form.

Enemies who meet Genzou for a second time would kill themselves. The implantation process does not require a direct meeting, but the final kill does require it.

The target has to be aware of the user and the user has to be aware of the target. The only way to survive is getting rid of the memory of the image.

But Tatsuya not only implant the process but even apply the magic.

Yuuka is so anxiety because that person can just kill her through the Video link right now right here!

"Onii-sama! How did you do that?!"

Miyuki was so shocked since she doesn't know that Tatsuya can apply his magic through Video link.

"This is not the time to speak about that"

Tatsuya calmly answered Miyuki

"But…"

"Miyuki!"

Tatsuya raised his voice a little bit. Miyuki trembles and looks toward the ground in shame for wasting her brother by asking a question can be postponed to another time.

"Call Oba-sama and speak to her directly about the situation"

"Give Yuuka-san a room to rest after that, understood?"

Tatsuya asked her.

"Understood Onii-sama"

Miyuki obeyed her brother.

With that Tatsuya hangs up the call.

 _ **The Current Time – Shiba's House**_

Tatsuya hangs up the call.

Yuuka wants to ask Miyuki how he did that through Video Link. But when she Tatsuya scolded her she changed her mind.

"I will call Oba-sama right now"

Miyuki spoke to Yuuka

"Yes"

Yuuka replied to her.

After entering the code that Tatsuya had given her before.

She presses the call button, she waited for 10 seconds. The image that was displayed on the screen was the face of Yotsuba Maya.

Yotsuba Maya was thinking it is Tatsuya, but Tatsuya is in the mission so she thought it is weird. Therefore, Maya by herself replied.

"Oba-sama, my apologies for bothering you"

Miyuki apologized to her aunt with bowed. But this time she is not alone.

"Ara Ara … Is not this Yuuka-san?"

Maya asked after she saw Yuuka.

"Good Morning, Maya-sama"

Yuuka greeted the head clan.

"Good Morning to both of you"

"Am I sure that Tatsuya-san who is the only one know this code?"

Maya asked them with suspicion.

"Yes. Onii-sama ordered us to call directly after giving me the code"

Miyuki answered her suspicion.

"Oh ..."

Maya responded as is 'I did not expect that'

"So what is the problem to call me directly?"

Maya asked them. Yuuka explained to her about the mission.

"Are you sure? It seems to me you are fine?"

Maya asked her.

"Onii-sama healed Yuuka-san through the Video Link"

Miyuki answered her aunt.

Hayama and Maya's expression are unexpected, but both were different.

Maya's expression was 'oh no …' and very anxious, Hayama simply sighed.

Miyuki raises her brow. As if she suspects they know something about that.

Maya sighs and mumbles 'What is he thinking in ….'

Miyuki and Yuuka notice when Maya did that, but they did not hear her mumbling.

"Listen carefully both of you"

Suddenly, Maya becomes very serious. Miyuki and Yuuka tensed.

"Whatever Tatsuya-san did to you will remain as a secret"

"That is a direct order from me. Understood?"

Maya gave her order with a serious face.

"Understood"

Both of them answered her.

"Alright, I will send more servants to pick up both of you"

Maya told them and hang up the call.

The Current Time – Kyoto City

Both of Tatsuya and his team have started their mission.

After five hours…

"Tatsuya-sama, we did not find anything in this side"

One of Tatsuya's team.

"The same here also"

Another one of Tatsuya's team.

After a few moments of silence.

"Alright, let's go to the hotel and rest for today. We will continue tomorrow"

Tatsuya spoke to them.

"Understood"

The leader of the team answered Tatsuya.

Tatsuya's Suite – Hotel

Tatsuya is looking at the information he had got it from his mother.

"….Hm?"

Tatsuya noticed that there is a report about a Murder case.

"Nakura Saburou…?"

Tatsuya starts reading the report. After reading the report.

Tatsuya faces the display screen and enters a code. He waits 10 seconds

The image that was displayed on the display screen was the face of Yotsuba Maya.

"Oka-sama, Sorry for bothering late in the night"

Tatsuya apologized to her

"It is fine Tatsuya. What do you want from me?"

Maya asked him.

"I have just read a small report about a murder case and I need more details"

Tatsuya told her

"What is a murder case you are talking about?"

Maya asked him in confusing.

"Nakura Saburou had been killed by the target in a fight, you know that?"

Tatsuya asked here.

"Ah, that right Mitsugu-san told me that"

Maya answered him.

"Can you provided all the information you know about Nakura Saburou"

"His magic abilities and where is the place that he had been killed in"

Tatsuya requested this information from his mother.

"Is it really important for your mission?"

Maya asked him in puzzled

"Yes. If I found an evidence it might be helpful to finding him faster"

Tatsuya told her with smiled.

"Oh … I got"

Maya realized Tatsuya's intention.

"Ok. Give me an hour and I will call you back"

Maya spoke to him and hang up the call.

After approximately hour …

A sound range from the screen. Tatsuya clicks on the reply button.

"Tatsuya. I got all the information about him. You should receive it by now?"

Maya spoke to him.

A folder shows on the corner of Tatsuya's screen. Tatsuya clicks on the folder to download it

"Yes. I have just received the folder. Thank you for the information"

Tatsuya thank his mother

"It is fine. No need to thank me."

Maya replied to him.

After a few seconds …

"Hm? Needle water?"

Tatsuya asked his mother.

"Yes. That is Nakura Saburou's magic ability"

Maya answered him.

"He also can use his blood as Needle. It is stronger than Needle water"

Maya told him.

"Needle Blood…."

For a few moments…

"Thank you Oka-sama for the information. Good night"

Tatsuya spoke to her and bows lightly.

"Good Night for you also"

Maya replied and flutter her hands.

The Next Day – Kyoto

On the morning 7 am …

"Alright. We are going to this place"

Tatsuya spoke to his team and he gives them the address

"Pardon me Tatsuya-sama. But is not this the place where Nakura Saburou had been killed?"

The leader of the team asked Tatsuya.

"Yes. That is right"

Tatsuya answered him

"What are we going to do there?"

The leader asked him in confused.

"If we find an evidence at that place it might be helpful for us in the search"

Tatsuya answered him

"Understood"

The leader answered him without asking anymore since he doesn't want to bother Tatsuya.

"Alright. Let's go"

After they reach their destination…

"I want you to search for anything it might be related to the fight between the victim and the target"

"No matter what is it just tell me…understood?"

Tatsuya spoke to them

"Understood"

They obeyed Tatsuya's order.

After a few minutes …

Tatsuya found a small hole in the wall with the size of the needle. Tatsuya was able to find it with his 'Elemental Sight' the hole since it is impossible to find it with the naked eye.  
Because there is weird substance inside the hole Tatsuya was able to identify the hole so easily with his 'Elemental Sight'.

"All of you come here"

Tatsuya ordered them.

"Yes Tatsuya-sama"

One of them answered him.

"It seems there is substance inside the hole probably it is blood if my guess is right"

Tatsuya told them.

"Where is that Tatsuya-sama?"

One of them asked in confused because there is no hole in front of them.

"Look carefully"

Tatsuya pointed to the hole and answered him.

"Oh…"

The servants gapped as if 'Unbelievable. How did you see it?'

"Understood. Please Tatsuya-sama give me space to extract the substance for you to see it clearly"

The leader acted fast than the others. Tatsuya waits for 20 seconds.

"Tatsuya-sama as you said it is blood"

The leader confirmed Tatsuya guess. Tatsuya nods to him

"Did you find anything else as an evidence will help us in the search?"

Tatsuya asked them.

"No"

All of them have the same answer.

"Alright. We will depend on finding him through the information structure of Nakura Saburou's blood"

Tatsuya declared the decision about how are they going to search for him.

"Pardon me Tatsuya-sama. But how are you going to do that?"

This team knows about Tatsuya's full capacity when it comes to magic. Therefore, this team is a specialist to be Tatsuya helpers in his missions.  
When the servant asked Tatsuya he said 'How are you going to do that' he doesn't mean by which way since he knows exactly that Tatsuya will use 'Elemental Sight'.  
He asked Tatsuya how you are going to find the target by Nakura's blood since Nakura's blood is a different entity than the target.

"Nakura Saburou's magic ability is Needle Water and he also can use his blood as Needle.  
So that means if Nakura Saburou use his blood as Needle to make his Needle stronger, that mean Nakura's blood should remain inside the target body for a maximum two weeks"

Tatsuya explained to them

"So this is our chance since the fight had been a week ago"

The leader concluded

"Tatsuya-sama. Please tell us your plan to follow it"

The leader of the team asked Tatsuya for the plan to find him.

"Alright, I will split Kyoto to sections"

"The range of each section will depend over the horizon of 'Elemental sight'"

"I will keep search in every section until I find Nakura Saburou's blood"

"If we are lucky then we will find him"

Tatsuya told them his plan.

When Tatsuya said "The horizon of 'Elemental Sight'" that doesn't mean the horizon of his Elemental Sight is limited.

Tatsuya has the ability to expand his vision over the city, but searching the information structure of Nakura's blood among massive information structures of the city will be an exhausted for Tatsuya and difficult task to do.

Therefore, Tatsuya wants to be the range in reasonable for his Elemental Sight without exhausted his body.

"Tatsuya-sama. The possibly of finding the target is high if everything as you plan, right?"

One of them asked Tatsuya.

"Yes. If Nakura Saburou was able to hit out the target with Needle made from his blood. Then we will find him"

"We should thank Nakura-san for that"

Tatsuya told them. And they start searching as Tatsuya planned.

 _ **Morning – December 29, 2095 – Kyoto**_

Tatsuya is searching at one of the last two sections by his 'Elemental Sight'.

Until now Tatsuya was not able to locate Nakura's blood.

"Do you think Tatsuya-sama will find him like that?"

One of the servants asked the other.

"You fool what if Tatsuya-sama heard you"

The other answered him in irritation.

"Tatsuya-sama is far away from us"

The first one countered.

"I am not sure. But to be honest from the beginning I knew that this mission is almost impossible"

"How are we supposed to find someone in a large city like Kyoto in a few days?"

The other servant told him his opinion.

"I agree with you!"

Tatsuya's voice came from behind them in a sudden manner since they do not feel his existence.

"Tatsuya-sama!"

Their hearts has stopped beating out of horror.

They deeply bow to Tatsuya.

"Well. As I said before 'I agree with you'. However, the luck is not required any more since I found him"

Tatsuya spoke to them

"Really?"

Both of them asked at the same time in surprise type of expression.

"Yes. So let's go"

Tatsuya told them.

After 15 minutes, Tatsuya and his team reach the place

"Tatsuya-sama. Are you sure this is the place?"

The leader asked him in confusing.

"Yes. Without doubt, I can see Nakura's blood inside the base"

Tatsuya answered him.

"But this is JSDF base of Kyoto city!"

The leader spoke to Tatsuya

"That is right. That is the reason why we cannot find him easily because they are helping him"

Tatsuya concluded his thought.

"So what should we do?"

The leader asked Tatsuya.

The leader asked Tatsuya because to capture him they have to break into the base. Yotsuba clan have the power to break to JSDF base and assassin the people inside it without a problem.

But now they are only six persons and Tatsuya is the only specializes in fighting among them.

More importantly, If Tatsuya break into the base there are the possibility to be forced to fight the people inside them and that will be sufficient to drag the attention to Tatsuya who should stay secret for now.

"Wait a moment"

Tatsuya answered him.

Tatsuya moves away from them and takes his phone. After pressing the call button.

"Yes. Tatsuya"

Maya answered him

It was a voice call.

"Oka-sama I have found the target"

Tatsuya told his mother the new news.

"You did well Tatsuya"

Maya praised her son.

"But I found him at the JSDF base"

Tatsuya told her the problem

"I see"

Maya was not surprised that much. Because it was worried that they cannot find him easily.

"Can I break into the base?"

Tatsuya asked his mother the permission to break into the base and captured him.

"No. Find a way to force him to come out of the base"

Maya objected his decision.

"Understood"

Tatsuya answered her and hang up the phone.

"Alright. We will try to find a way to force him to come out of the base"

Tatsuya spoke to them.

"What should we do, Tatsuya-sama?"

The Leader of the team asked him

"All of you try to catch their attention. And I will see if he leaves the base or not. Understood?"

Tatsuya gave them the plan.

"Understood"

After few minutes of trying to attract their attention…

 _ **The JSDF Base – Kyoto**_

"Gongjin-dono. We have noticed Kuroba agents outside the base"

The leader of the JSDF base.

"Then I have to leave the base"

Zhou Gongjin spoke to him.

"I already have prepared a car for you in the back of the base. We will hold them until you flee away"

The leader of the JSDF base told Zhou the plan

"Alright. You did well"

Zhou said those words and start preparing himself to flee.

 _ **\- Outside The JSDF Base -**_

After a few minutes …

Tatsuya notices the information structure of Nakura's blood is moving out the base.

"You did well. The target comes out of the base. Let's go"

Tatsuya praised them and order them to follow him.

Tatsuya is running with incredible speed (100 kph) to lessen the destination between the target and himself.

Tatsuya as he runs toward his target, he was able to predict the movement of his target with 'Elemental Sight'.

Tatsuya blocks Gongjin's road. Tatsuya can see by his 'Elemental Sight' that his target on his way to this road.

Zhou Gongjin's car shows. Zhou notices someone is blocking his way and he realizes who is blocking his way.

'This is Shiba Tatsuya …'

Zhou spoke to himself. The car activates 'car's anti-crash device'. However, Zhou disables the car's anti-crash device and charges the car forcefully.

Tatsuya raises his right hand and aims at the car. Tatsuya slits the wheels of the car which forced the car to stop.

Zhou comes out of the car.

"Shiba Tatsuya …."

Zhou said Tatsuya's name. Tatsuya ignores him

"Why are you here?"

Zhou asked a second question. But Tatsuya keeps ignoring him.

Zhou takes out his artifact and aims at Tatsuya. He summons a magical beast. Zhou instinctively feels, he has to use his strongest magic in order to deal with Tatsuya.

Black one-horned beast comes out of his artifact and runs towards Tatsuya at the speed that the eye cannot follow. No man can react to this speed.

Tatsuya was prepared with 'Elemental Sight' so he saw the information structure of the beast at the information dimension before it constructed at the Physical dimension.

Tatsuya aims his Left Black Generalized CAD Pistol-Long Model at the beast and squeezes the trigger on his CAD. Black one-horned beast freeze instantly.

Zhou's eyes open widely with a surprise. It was not because of the beast froze.

"I thought you are merely course 2 student?"

Zhou's eyes opened widely, it was not even because Tatsuya can use Systematic-Type Magic.

The problem is the speed of the casting was insane. For second Zhou thought he closed his eyes because he was barely able to notice the activation sequence.

'His speed of casting to a magic of A rank was insane ... it was like nothing for him'

'I have to be careful when I fight him. Or he will kill me'

'I have to buy a time to prepare my escape'

"That magic you used was 'Niflheim' A rank magic. I must admit your speed of casting is insane even for course 1 student. So course 2 student was façade?"

Zhou asked Tatsuya to buy time for himself to escape.

"I am asking myself the same question"

Tatsuya answered him

"Why you are following me? I don't remember bothering you before"

Zhou Asked Tatsuya. But before Tatsuya say something.

"Tatsuya-sama"

The leader of the Tatsuya's team and the team arrives and they come from behind Zhou.

Before Tatsuya goes alone to follow Zhou, Tatsuya implanted a very small device in his jacket to let his team follows him.

"Distance yourself from him"

Tatsuya ordered them to keep away from him or they will be killed by one of his beasts.

"Understood"

They distanced themselves from Zhou as Tatsuya ordered them.

As Zhou turns his sight to Tatsuya.

"'Tatsuya-sama'?"

Zhou repeated the statement in 'say what?' type of expression.

Tatsuya ignores his confusing.

"I see so you are from Yotsuba Clan"

"But those agents are from the Kuroba Family. One of the branch families for Yotsuba Clan"

"Does that mean your real name is Kuroba Tatsuya?"

Zhou asked hoping for answers to make the conversation longer

"You did well in guessing that I am from the Yotsuba Clan. However, I am not from the Kuroba Family"

"I am from the Main House"

Tatsuya delivered the shocking news for Zhou who his eyes open widely with surprise.

"'The Main House' you said"

A chill went through Zhou's body after hearing that Tatsuya is from the Yotsuba family itself.

Since the Yotsuba family members always a powerful magician even within the Yotsuba Clan.

"I cannot believe that The Main House sent her son to kill me. Am I that annoying for Yotsuba Clan?"

Zhou realized the situation. He decided to run since fighting someone from the Main House it will be a suicide mission.

Because he just learned that he cannot win from the first attack.

Zhou sends out every magical beast in his artifact. Tatsuya aims his Black Generalized CAD toward squeezes the trigger on his CAD. As all of the magical beasts froze instantly.

Zhou smirks because that is not his propose, it was a trap for his next move.

Suddenly, a huge beast comes out of nowhere from the behind side of Tatsuya that is a meter away from Tatsuya,

the beast runs towards Tatsuya at the speed that even Tatsuya cannot react to it.

Zhou smirks. However, that smirk turns to shock and eyes open widely.

When the beast was aiming at Tatsuya right arm to tear it out. At the same time the beast touched Tatsuya's body, the beast start turns to dust.

From the beginning of the fight, Tatsuya was covering his body with Area of Effect 'Decomposition, to protect his body from surprise attacks.

However, that Area of effect 'Decomposition' can't be seeing by the naked eye therefore Zhou doesn't know about it.

Tatsuya knows that he cannot fail in this mission no matter what is the reason that is why Tatsuya is planning to use his full skills without holding back.

Zhou was thinking, his special trump card 'hug beast' will defiantly work on Tatsuya since it works at Kuroba Mitsugu before and use that chance to flee away.

"I cannot believe it. You just stop my trump card"

Zhou spoke to Tatsuya.

Zhou uses his 'Ghostwalker' at the full strength, and he tries to pass Tatsuya by going through the side of Tatsuya.

 _ **GhostWalker**_ is a specialized branch of Mental Interface and Ancient Magic. It is a magic that manipulates the vectors.  
By letting Tatsuya believes that Zhou is standing at the same place without moving while Zhou real body is invisible to flee away from Tatsuya.  
You can say that this magic is a specialized for running away from a place without being noticed.

At the time, Zhou tries to pass Tatsuya. Zhou feels chop on his chest by the heel of Tatsuya's boot breaking a few ribs.  
The chop was strong enough for Zhou to be flying backward to his first place.

Blood comes out of Zhou's mouth because of the breakage ribs. Zhou stands up.

"Why my 'GhostWalker' does not work against you?"

Zhou asked Tatsuya while he is smirking. It is hard to know whether Zhou still has the confidence or he is simply bluffing.

"So this is 'GhostWalker'. I understand now why you were able to injure Mitsugu-san easily and fled away"

"That is a magnificent magic. At the close range, it is known to lose its effect, but your 'GhostWalker' magic is definitely working even at the close range"

Tatsuya replied to his question.

"I don't understand. Then, are you saying your attack was a pure coincidence?"

Zhou asked Tatsuya in confusing.

Tatsuya smiles. It is not as beautiful as Zhou's smile, but its essence is the same. His smile does not contain any emotion. It is a smile with a void. Tatsuya says

"However, every magic has weakness and your magic's weakness is my existence. No one can escape from my eyes"

Zhou's eyes open widely with stun.

"Then, did you know that I was in the base with your eyes?"

Zhou asked him

"I follow Nakura Saburo's blood in your body"

"As long as Nakura Saburo's blood is inside of you, you cannot get away from me."

Tatsuya answered

Zhou realizes his situation and says.

"So, are you saying begging for my life would be meaningless?"

Tatsuya is no longer answering to his questions

Tatsuya aims his Silver Horn at Zhou and says.

"One movement and it will be your last movement"

Tatsuya warned him while aiming his CAD toward Zhou.

Zhou starts sweating from the killing intent.

'… Monster..'

This is all that Zhou can think of.

Zhou accepts his situation and says.

"So, this is as far as I go."

Zhou sighs and tries to run away from Tatsuya by using 'God Speed' with speed of 10 km

The magic, "God Speed", is not a magic that reinforces running. As long as a magician has legs, the magic can initiates even if legs do not have any senses.

Tatsuya reacts to Zhou by pulling the trigger of his Silver CAD. Zhou's both legs and arms turned to dust.

Zhou's eyes open very widely with pure shock from losing his limbs by weird magic.

Zhou falls on the ground. One of the servants reacts fast starting to manipulate the CAD in his left hand.  
After a short delay, there was the acrid smell of burning flesh, accompanied by a halt to the blood loss and the screams of Zhou. Zhou fainted.

 _ **\- End of the Flashback -**_

* * *

 ** _The Luncheon – Yotsuba Main House_**

"That was mission"

Tatsuya told Mitsugu about the mission.

Juuzou laughs and says

"I understand now why Eisaku said you are mini Genzou-sama"

"Seriously, I cannot believe you can do something like that"

Mitsugu told Tatsuya about his ability to apply magic through Video Link. The Branch Houses heads were also shocked when he told them.

"Oh my, I will not speak with you through Video calling again"

Maya joked with Tatsuya

"Really? Then you should know that I can do it through voice calling also"

Tatsuya joined her joke.

"Eeeeeh?!"

Everyone forgot himself for a second except Maya and Miya.

"Of course. It is just joke"

Tatsuya replied with his face does not contain any emotion. It is just void.

Maya and Miya are holding themselves from laughing.

"…. You really …"

Juuzou stopped himself.

* * *

 ** _That is the end of chapter 10_**

 ** _Sorry for making you wait that much_**

 ** _I am looking forward for your reviews/Opinions_**

 ** _Thank you :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you very much for your support_**

 ** _I would like to apologize, because this chapter is not that much long._**  
 ** _For the later chapters, I will be so so busy for the few next weeks. so it may takes me time to write some chapters_**

 ** _** A guest asked me, if I could make Tatsuya a course 1 student_**  
 ** _Well, I am not sure about that but Tatsuya in my story is engineering course student so it doesn't matter if he is course 1 or 2._**  
 ** _I will do my best to find a way to make him a course 1 student though I cannot promise you :)_**

 ** _Guys! I tried my best to read a little grammar and correct my mistakes, even so I am sure there is a lot of mistakes LOL_**

 ** _All of you thank you against for the support :)_**

* * *

Whilst the guests are eating, Tatsuya intends to tell his aunt regarding his new project.

"Oba-sama, I had done my new project"

Tatsuya spoke to Miya.

"Really!"

Miya responded in surprise.

"Ah…Yes!"

Tatsuya was not sure how he should have answered on her unexpected reposed.

"Before I came here, I had seen the result"

Maya confirmed Tatsuya's words.

"Great. You did well Tatsuya"

Miya praised Tatsuya. Miya knows Tatsuya is genius. Therefore, after he had discovered 'Loop Cat System', Miya appointed Tatsuya as Head of the Third Division of the Four Leaves Technology.

Miya established Four Leaves Technology often shorten to FLT is a Magical Engineer equipment-maker company.  
FLT is a corporation secretly funded by the Yotsuba Family.  
Anyway, FLT was not doing well until 2092, Tatsuya discovered the 'Loop Cast System'.  
After Tatsuya had discovered the 'Loop Cast System', it helped the FLT to come out of the financial crisis.  
However, Miya understands that after Tatsuya have invented 'Flying-Type Magic', the incoming of the FLT will increase too much to cover their financial crisis.

"Congratulations. You are truly genius"

Miya congratulated Tatsuya and praised him as a genius.

"Thank you very much"

Tatsuya replied to his aunt

"What is the new project?"

Juuzou asked in interest. No, even the others stopped their discussions to listen to the new project in interest.

"Tatsuya has invented 'Flying-Type Magic'"

Maya answered Juuzou's question with a smile.

"Oh"

That was not just Juuzou's reaction, but everyone in the meeting as if 'I cannot believe it' type of expression.

"Congratulations. Tatsuya-san/Tatsuya"

Everyone congratulated Tatsuya.

"Thank you very much"

Tatsuya responded to them.

"This is still unbelievable"

Asumi said those words.

"It is very reasonable to think like that"

Shizuka Haruto (Branch House Head) replied to Asumi

"It seems Miya-sama has lost Tatsuya-san as a superb inventor"

Touka spoke to Miya

"Maya, you should have chosen Miyuki instead of Tatsuya as your successor"

Miya attacked Maya for stealing her best individual.

"Ara Ara … I already made my choice. Moreover, I had built a special laboratory for Tatsuya to do all his researches at the Main House"

Maya replied to Miya.

After a few minutes the meeting have done.

* * *

 _ **Tatsuya visiting – Miya's Complex**_

Miya and Tatsuya reached the complex.

"Good evening Madam, Good evening Tatsuya-sama"

Honami greeted them.

"Good evening Honami-san"

Miya and Tatsuya greeted her

"Where is Miyuki?"

Tatsuya asked Honami.

"Miyuki-san is in her room"

Honami answered his question

"I will go to see Miyuki"

Tatsuya left, after he had said that.

Tatsuya knocks on the door Miyuki's bedroom

"Miyuki, it is me"

Tatsuya spoke to Miyuki.

As those words left Tatsuya's mouth, Miyuki opens the door quickly.

"Please Onii-sama come in"

Miyuki welcomed her brother to her room.

Tatsuya enters the room.

Tatsuya loses in his thoughts.

'Should I tell her or keep it a secret?'

For moments, Tatsuya has been lost in his thought, while Miyuki is calling him.

But Tatsuya did not hear her.

"….Onii-sama ….Onii-sama"

Miyuki called her brother.

"…..Ah, sorry Miyuki. I have just lost in my thoughts"

Tatsuya apologized to his younger sister.

"Onii-sama. Are you fine?"

Miyuki starts worrying for her older brother.

"Yes I am fine. Don't worry"

Tatsuya spoke to her.

"Can Onii-sama tell me what he was thinking about?"

Miyuki asked her older brother.

'I have to tell her or else Miyuki would get angry if she knows the truth from someone else'

Tatsuya have made his decision.

"Miyuki I want to tell you something"

Tatsuya spoke to his sister. Miyuki nods her head in understanding.

"Miyuki ... I can use Systematic-Type Magic"

Tatsuya told her the truth.

But Miyuki gets confused.

"Onii-sama. I know you can use Systematic-Type Magic?"

Miyuki told him.

"That doesn't what I mean"

Tatsuya understood why Miyuki is confused.

"I mean like how you can use the Systematic-Type Magic"

After those words had left Tatsuya's mouth, Miyuki looked at the ground and her body starts shaking.

However, this time her body is shaking for different reason.

"Miyuki"

Tatsuya said that while he understands that Miyuki would get angry.

Cold aura starts coming out of Miyuki body, the room is freezing around Miyuki progressively. Miyuki have lost controlling over her emotions.

Tatsuya put his hand above Miyuki's hair and he starts patting her black hair to calm her down.

Since Miyuki has been already lost controlling over her emotions, which that was not sufficient to calmed her down.  
Tatsuya hugs her and starts decomposing the cold aura to Psion. Tatsuya has been decomposed these Cold aura and forces the Psion back in to Miyuki's body.

"Miyuki. Clam down"

Tatsuya ordered Miyuki. But Miyuki is not listening to him.

"I know why you are angry, but if you keep doing that you will get exhausted"

"…..W…Why?"

Miyuki looked up while she is saying this word timely.

The tears is spilling from her eyes while she looks to her brother face.

"What is it?"

Tatsuya asked her

"If Onii-sama can use Systematic-Type Magic then why is Onii-sama reserve?"

Miyuki was not angry because her brother had been lying since very long time.  
Miyuki is angry because her older brother would be with her at the same class and course 1 student if he didn't hold back.

Tatsuya exhaled strongly.

"It is order. I don't have another choice"

Tatsuya answered

"Onii-sama is lying. If Onii-sama wants to do something, he can do it without worrying about order"

Miyuki knew that her brother can disobey a direct order from Maya. So why did not he do that this time?

"Just because I can do something doesn't mean I have to do it everything"

Tatsuya countered her words. Tatsuya wipes the tears on Miyuki's face.

"I do not care, if I am course 1 student or even course 2 student"

"Moreover, I only care about my little cute sister opinion not the others"

After Tatsuya had called her 'my little cute sister', Miyuki blushed.

"Liar"

Miyuki replied to Tatsuya.

"I am not lying"

Tatsuya responded to her.

"Liar. Onii-sama is lying. You just said that to soften my mood"

Miyuki told him.

"I am not lying, I said"

Tatsuya told his little sister.

"Why did not Onii-sama disobey Oba-sama's order?"

"If you had disobeyed the order, you would become a course 1 student"

When Miyuki thought that he is weak in using Systematic-Type Magic, she did not want to accept the idea of her older brother is course 2 student 'Weed'.  
As now, she knows that her 'Onii-sama' is strong in using Systematic-Type Magic, she will not accept that her 'Onii-sama' is course 2 student 'Weed'.

"I will give you anything you want, if you stop discussing about this subject forever"

Tatsuya did not give Miyuki the chance to say something more.

"'Anything I want' you said?"

Miyuki asked him

"Yes. Anything my little cute sister wants"

Tatsuya wanted to stop discussing this subject by any mean.

At that time, Miyuki was thinking in what she will ask her older brother.

"Promise me. You will not go back in your words?"

Miyuki told him

"I promised you"

As Tatsuya had been answering, he regretted promising her.

Because suddenly, Miyuki's face becomes redden with glee in her eyes as those words was leaving Tatsuya's mouth.

After Miyuki has turned around with her both hands on her cheeks, She shakes her head happily and mumbling 'Anything I want'

Even though Tatsuya could feel that a seed of remorse that had had sowed inside him, in order to resolve the most immediate problem, he shelved that remorse for now.

Before Tatsuya says something, Miyuki have turned

"Onii-sama. Please forgive me for being willful"

Miyuki spoke to her older brother while bowing.

"It is fine. There is nothing to apologize for"

Tatsuya replied to her.

"Well then, I will be able to show you my new project"

Tatsuya told her with a smile.

"Onii-sama's new project?"

Miyuki became confused.

"Yes. Follow me"

Tatsuya asked her.

After a few moments …

Tatsuya and Miyuki reached in his special laboratory.

"Onii-sama. What is you new project!"

Miyuki excited about her 'Onii-sama' new project.

Tatsuya did not reply with words, he is flowing on the air.

After a few moments, his physical body naturally returned to earth

"...Flying-Type Magic... Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic has been completed!"

She was only distracted for a split second.

Miyuki nearly pounced on her brother as she seized his hand in joy.

"Onii-sama, congratulations!"

This was one of the magic that Tatsuya had been researching for some time.

Flying-Type Magic is theoretically possible under the Speed/Mass Systems — Sustained Gravity-Control Magic,  
even though the basic proposal existed since the early days of modern magic, it was never successfully developed in official channels before this day.

Even so, another cornerstone of modern magic laws was overturned before Miyuki's eyes.

"Once again Onii-sama has turned the impossible possible! To be able to witness this turning point in history,  
and the fact that the person who accomplished this towering achievement is my 'Onii-sama'.  
I am extremely proud to be called your sister!"

Her hands tightly clasping Tatsuya's right hand, while Tatsuya gently covered his sister's hands with his left.

"Thank you, Miyuki. Although they didn't intend to use it solely towards flying,  
Ancient Magic has already reached this level of flying capability, but today we took another big step towards realizing the goal."

Tatsuya thank her

"The flying abilities of Ancient Magic can only be used by a small minority of Magicians and are a unique ability that depends on the subject.

"However, isn't Onii-sama's Flying-Type Magic usable by anyone with sufficient Magic Power?"

"At present, I have set that as the first objective. I hope Miyuki will help me test this."

"Delighted to!"

Miyuki's eyes shone as she nodded quickly.

After listening to the instructions, Miyuki looked towards the newly maintained CAD in her left hand.

Just like Miyuki's regular CAD, this was a model shaped like a mobile terminal.

However, the dimensions were much smaller than Miyuki's originally tiny model and could be comfortably obscured within her slender palm.

This CAD was a Specialized Calculation Device. Miyuki wasn't familiar with specialized models, but the operation was simple enough.

There was only a power switch and, once activated,  
the CAD would automatically absorb Psion from the user in order to continuously fuel the Activation Sequence until the power was exhausted. On some level, this was a fairly barbaric item.

However, the Psion consumption rate for the device had been lowered to the absolute minimum.

The purpose behind the design was to minimize the stress placed on the Magician.

"Begin test."

Tatsuya gave her the permission to start the test.

Her throat quivered slightly from the overwhelming nervousness she felt.

The fact that her hand wasn't trembling was enough for Miyuki to want to congratulate herself.

Even if the test failed, 'Onii-sama' wouldn't blame her.

Miyuki thumbed the CAD's power switch.

She knew without looking that the calculation device was currently absorbing her body's Psion.

Even so, the amount was small enough that she had to pay extra attention to detect it.

It was only at a slightly elevated level compared to the normal loss of excess Psion.

By the time she realized this, the Activation Sequence had already been stored into the Magic Calculation Area.

Though she was forewarned by Tatsuya's instructions, the tiny scale of the Activation Sequence still caught her by surprise.

With Miyuki's technical ability, she was able to execute dozens of copies of the same Activation Sequence with ease.

Even if the scale was tiny, every critical detail was recorded within.

Miyuki felt that this was an Activation Sequence completely stripped of anything unnecessary to boost efficiency to the max.

The variables were inputted into the Activation Sequence, beginning

Magic Sequence construction.

Miyuki imaged herself floating to the ceiling's height. All of a sudden, the bounds of gravity disappeared.

Her five senses lost touch with her environment as if her body had phased out of reality, causing Miyuki to panic slightly.

That being said, Miyuki's soul was filled with a delight that far

exceeded that paltry sense of panic.

She never knew flying was such a liberating experience. She was almost envious of the astronauts that strode across the stars with 80% of this feeling.

She also pitied them for having to wear cumbersome space suits in order to enjoy such pleasure.

Miyuki earnestly wished to leave this narrow basement and freely soar through the skies.

"How is it? Is the Loop Cast System too stressful?"

Her brother's voice quickly pulled Miyuki's mind back to earth.

Miyuki was terribly embarrassed that she was engrossed in the pleasure of flight during such a critical experiment.

Even so, this wasn't the time for self-loathing.

'Miyuki, you have to step up', Miyuki mentally scolded herself before answering her brother's question.

"No problems whatsoever. There are no headaches or sense of exhaustion."

"Excellent. Next is gradual parallel motion, get used to slowly accelerating yourself, then fly as you please."

Tatsuya instructed her.

"Understood."

Miyuki followed her brother's instructions and imagined herself slowly floating parallel to the ground.

The tiny Activation Sequence automatically spread out and copied itself, constructing the Magic Sequence that changed the direction of gravity to parallel motion.

The design behind Flying-Type Magic revolved around using the Loop System to continuously invoke magic.

According to this process, as long as new conceptual ideas are not introduced into the Calculation Area, the variables would continuously mirror the original values.

With the Activation Sequence added into the self-replicating Non-Systematic Magic data near the final stages of the Magic Sequence construction process and allowing the Activation Sequence to be

applied to the Magic Calculation Area, even if the CAD is not being operated, the same Magic Sequence can still be invoked using the Loop System, that is.

Thus, the same Activation Sequence, construction of the Magic Sequence, and the data variables can be endlessly plugged in.

This is the truth behind Flying-Type Magic. Taurus Silver's magnum opus — "Loop System", was the perfect complement to the Flight Calculation Device that Tatsuya invented.

"Is the magic disjointed?"

Tatsuya asked her

"Not at all. As expected of Onii-sama, the timing is simply perfect."

Miyuki replied.

"The key to this system lies in recording the exact times the magic activates. Humans are unsuited for such precise number management,  
so I knew I have to create the machines were absolutely necessary to fill this gap"

Closing his eyes, Tatsuya spoke with smiled.

If the design stubbornly refused to take anything besides magic into account, then the system would be simply impossible.

Miyuki continued to follow Tatsuya's directions and incrementally raised the spiraling speed.

"Miyuki. That is enough"

Tatsuya ordered Miyuki to stop flying.

Even though Miyuki wants to fly more.

"Understood"

She obeyed her 'Onii-sama'.

"Then, how do you think about the new project?"

Tatsuya asked.

"It is magnificent"

"I am agree with Otou-sama"

Juuzou and Mitsugu's voice came for the right side.

"Juuzou Oji-sama!"

"Mitsugu Oji-sama …"

Miyuki was shocked by seeing them suddenly. Not only Juuzou and Mitsugu, even Maya and Miya

Juuzou used _Sensory Interference Magic_. It was used in a large scale to cover the entire laboratory.  
The magic's scale was large enough to impact Miyuki and Tatsuya present at the same time, yet subtle enough to escape detection.  
By using an obvious distraction to capture Tatsuya and Miyuki's attention which was the experiment of 'Flying-Type Magic' during the test.  
This sort of "change" doesn't qualify as phenomenon rewriting, but as a "phenomenon" that occurs naturally.

"Onii-sama!"

Miyuki called Tatsuya in embarrassed. Her tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

After Miyuki had seen them, Miyuki knew Tatsuya was able to detect them easily.

Miyuki looks at the ground in shame to being so excited and acting like a child in front of them.

"It is your mistake. You should be more careful for your surrounding"

Tatsuya told her and patted her black hair.

"I am sorry…"

Miyuki apologized to her brother.

After they have done discussing about the 'Flying-Type Magic', they leaves the laboratory.

* * *

 _ **Tatsuya's Bedroom – Yotsuba Main House**_

A soft knock rang from the door.

"Come in"

Tatsuya replied

It is Hayama, he bows deeply and say

"Tatsuya-sama, you have call from Fumiya-dono and Ayako-dono"

Hayama told Tatsuya.

"Fumiya and Ayako…"

"What do they want from me?"

Tatsuya asked Hayama.

"I have asked them, but they insisted on telling you"

Hayama answered Tatsuya.

"Alright, let see what they want"

After Tatsuya said that, he left the room.

After a few moments…

Tatsuya stands in front the screen.

After pressing the call button, he waited for 5 seconds. The image that was displayed on screen was the Kuroba's twin

"Tatsuya Onii-sama"

"Tatsuya Nii-sama"

When they had seen Tatsuya, Ayako and Fumiya got excited and called him.

"What do you want to speak about?"

Tatsuya asked them

"Both One-san and I want to register at the First high school with you"

Fumiya spoke to Tatsuya.

Tatsuya and Hayama simply sighs.

"Then, why did you call me?"

"You should just ask Hayama-san to tell Oka-sama"

Tatsuya replied to him.

"But if Hayama-san tells Maya-sama, she will refuse the request … probably"

Fumiya told Tatsuya in hope that Tatsuya will do it by himself.

Tatsuya exhales slightly.

"Even if I tell her, the result will be the same"

Tatsuya answered him.

When Fumiya had told Tatsuya about the registration, Bothe Tatsuya and Hayama sighed.  
Because they understood that Fumiya wants Tatsuya to convince Maya to accept the request.

"If Oka-sama forbade it, nothing can be done"

Tatsuya told him. Because Tatsuya doesn't want them to believe that he can so whatever he wants in the Clan and disobey his mother.  
Otherwise, the clan will be in chaos if everyone starts showing disrespect to the head clan of the Yotsuba decisions.

"But Nii-sama I want to be with you. Please Nii-sama"

Fumiya pleaded his second cousin.

"Fumiya don't bother Tatsuya Onii-sama any further"

Until now Ayako takes place the listener, and she lets her younger twin to speak with Tatsuya without interruption.  
But Fumiya starts to push Tatsuya to convince Maya by pleading.

Whatever she actually felt, Ayako's face did not show any upset about it at all, but Fumiya appeared to regret it deeply.

"Thank you Tatsuya Onii-sama"

Ayako said that with a bow, and Fumiya followed after his sister with a pained smile that had more pain than smile.

That was the end of the calling.

After Tatsuya had seen Fumiya's face, Tatsuya exhaled strongly.

"Tatsuya-sama?"

Hayama asked Tatsuya

"I will tell her by myself. You can do something else"

"Certainly"

After Tatsuya had told him, he left the room.

* * *

 _ **Maya' office – Yotsuba Main House**_

A soft knock rang from the door.

Tatsuya comes in and bows lightly to his mother.

"Oka-sama what are you doing?"

Tatsuya asked his mother, after he had sat on the chair.

"Nothing just drinking a tea"

Maya answered him

"Then, I can speak to you"

Tatsuya told his mother.

However, before Tatsuya says something.

"Don't be in such a hurry. Won't you have some tea?"

Maya asked him with a smile.

Maya picked up the buzzer on the table.

The faint chime of a hand-bell rang out, yet neither the door nor the walls of this room were particularly thin.

Despite that not a minute later a soft knock rang from the door, meaning that the room must have been monitored in some way.

"Did you call for me?"

The elderly butler Hayama asked.

"Hayama-san, some more tea for me please. And the same for Tatsuya as well."

Maya told him

"Certainly."

While waiting for the tea, Maya didn't utter a word.

Tatsuya likewise was in no hurry.

'Won't you have some tea' basically meant 'we'll talk over tea?' It wasn't particularly exerting to figure such a thing out,  
and only a child would make a fuss about waiting for such a period of time.

After taking a sip from the cup butler Hayama brought, Maya finally seemed to be in the mood.

"What is that you want to speak about?"

Maya asked her son.

"It is about Fumiya and Ayako"

Tatsuya told her.

Maya raises a brow in wondering.

"Ayako-san and Fumiya-san…?"

"What is that important about them?"

Maya asked him

"They want to register at the First High School"

Tatsuya told her their request.

"They can tell Hayama-san, there is no reason to waste your time"

Maya said that in irritation. Since she doesn't like that they were asking Tatsuya do a servant task.

"…Or is that because they know I will forbade it?"

After she had realized their intention, Maya asked him.

"Yes. That is right. Therefore, they asked me"

Tatsuya told her.

"Did you accept the request?"

Maya asked him without hint of smile in her face.

"No. I refused"

Tatsuya told her.

"I see. The, why did you tell me?"

Maya asked him in confused.

"After the call had ended, I changed my mind"

Tatsuya answered her with a smile. As if he tried to tell her that the discussing will be very long between us.

Maya let out a breath.

"You know that I cannot do this"

"It isn't good for too many of you to be in one place"

Maya told him.

"But that will now change anything, since we are going to move out anyway"

Tatsuya told her.

"That is right. However, we are not going to move out until a few months"

Maya countered

"Oka-sama"

Tatsuya called her.

Maya sighs from her stubborn son.

"We are going to move out after the Nine School Competition that time will be the meeting of the Ten Master Clans"

"Just because a few months of waiting, Don't you think it is unfair to forbid them?"

Tatsuya asked her.

Maya lets out a breath in defeat.

"I will pass it this time"

Maya told him her decision

After Tatsuya had bowed, he left the room.

Maya picked up the buzzer on the table. The faint chime of a hand-bell rang out.

"Did you call me?"

"Hayama-san, please tell Ayako-san and Fumiya-san that they can register at the First high School"

"Certainly"

Hayama left the room carrying out Maya's instruction.

* * *

 _ **Meeting – USNA**_

"What is that utmost important to ask for meeting?"

USNA Joint Chief of Staff asked a Major

"I have completed my mission in searching for Zhou Gongjin"

The major answered her leader.

"Are you trying to say that you called meeting for only that?"

USNA Joint Chief of Staff asked the Major

"No sir. I found someone is very threat to the USNA"

"Speak?"

"Yes sir"

"When I found our target Zhou Gongjin, he was fighting a young man"

He told his leader

"So the threat is that young man?"

USNA Joint Chief of Staff asked the Major

"Yes sir"

"What is that"

USNA Joint Chief of Staff asked the Major

"He can use Decomposition"

The Major answered his leader

"Decomposition you said?"

USNA Joint Chief of Staff asked the Major in shock

"Yes sir. After I had arrived at the location of the fight, I saw him using a weird magic"

"After I did some research, I was able to identify the magic as Decomposition"

The Major explained to her leader.

"Who is this young man?"

USNA Joint Chief of Staff asked the Major

"His name is Shiba Tatsuya. He cannot use Systematic-Type Magic, a course 2 student. It seems he is Born-Specialized Magic"

The Major answered his leader.

The leader doesn't know anything about Tatsuya except the information he was able to gather about him.  
And since he had come at the end of fight, he did not see Tatsuya use Systematic-Type Magic.

"I see. You must capture him alive or eliminate him if it becomes complicated the mission. Understood?"

USNA Joint Chief of Staff ordered the Major

"Yes sir"

The Major replied

"Take with you Major Angie Sirius and anyone you need"

"Understood"

The Major left the room to start preparing for the mission.

* * *

 **Thank you for understanding my circumstance, but I promise I will do my best in the later chapter**

 **I am looking forward for your reviews/Opinions**

 **Thank you again :)**


	12. Update

**/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **\- update -**

Hello everyone

I would like to apologies for everyone. I disappeared suddenly without worrying or any updates. I am truly sorry for that.

I have been facing the worst circumstances I ever have in my life; I lost someone is so dear to me. Not to mention my school, and my own life that have most of time in the last few months.

Anyway, I have read all your reviews. Although some advices were rough, I would like to thank them for their advices because it helps me to re think about my story again, and I noticed the same thing. The subject agreement, the events, and even the way I handle the story, were quit confusing/missing.

Well for the other reviews, I would like to thank you very much for your continuous support. I am really embarrassed for the sudden disappearing.

This story is disconnected.

I have been thinking since a few days about writing a new story with the same idea/concept. However, this time I would change the events and I will try to draw better timeline.

I am going to release the first chapter of the new story in the next 3 days.

Thank you very much for your continuous support.

 **\- update -**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**


End file.
